Reality Rush: the Million Dollar Express
by TheDarkLegate
Summary: Geoff and Blaineley host as sixteen brand-new competitors ride the rails in an effort to win a million dollars in this spin-off series.
1. Funny Things Happen to my Enemies

**~ One Week Ago ~**

"She's right this way, sir. Again, I'd like to stress that before her apprehension, she suffered a massive psychotic break-"

"Yes, yes. I'm well aware of the circumstances leading to her incarceration. I'm paying you to release her, not give exposition."

"I'm aware sir, I just-"

"Release her."

"Very well."

Milton smiled as he walked down the hall of the insane asylum, a short in a white coat waddling along next to him.

"She's just down here," the doctor said, "do you want... The other one, too?"

"McLean?" Milton scoffed, "Of course not. He's ceased being an asset to me."

"As you say, sir."

The two began to pass by various cells, each home to some deprived manner of lunatic. When at last they came to Blaineley, the found her sitting against the wall in her cell. She had clearly seen better days- without hair products or make-up, she looked about ten years older than normal, and her previously blonde hair had reverted to a natural shade of brown.

"Well, well," Milton smiled, "how the mighty have fallen. Open 'er up, doctor, now. Time is money, and you've wasted quite enough of both."

As the doctor leaned in to unlock the cell door, Blaineley looked up and blinked, tilting her head.

"M...Milton?"

After a few minutes of processing, Blaineley smiled, and fixed her hair.

"Well, come crawling back, huh? Studio in shambles, I bet- you should have let me keep control of Camp TV, and you know it. Maybe then it would have lasted more than three seasons."

"Actually, it's already in the process of its fifth," Milton corrected her.

"...oh."

"Yes. 'Oh'. But I'm not here to talk about that."

The cell door slid open, and Milton strolled inside, taking a seat on Blaineley's bed.

"I'll make this quick. Camp TV is currently in its all-star season- after the finale airs, I plan to sell the franchise for a fortune. Now, I plan on building up another franchise to take it's place- and that's where you come in. See, I have the challenges planned, interns hired, and I even acquired a train to use. Of course, I don't have a host. And that's what I like about you, Blaineley. See, you're in a position where I can make any offer I want. Hell, I could make your salary twelve dollars and a ham sandwich, and you'd have no choice but to accept."

Milton flashed a satisfied smile as Blaineley gave a huff and turned away.

"But, I'm feeling generous," Milton said, pulling out a contract, "I think you'll find these terms to be agreeable."

Blaineley eyes the papers angrily before asking, "And what if I decide to quit halfway through and go back to Celebrity Manhunt?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Milton yawned, "Their headquarters burned to the ground after they saw fit to publish some nasty rumors about my company. It was a terrible accident. It's weird the accidents that happen to those who think they can cross me."

Blaineley's eyes widened, and she immediatley grabbed the contract.

"Anyone have a pen?"

**~ Present Day ~**

Milton sat in his limo, tapping his foot impatiently as he straightened his tie.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" He demanded.

Blaineley, who was sitting across from him, rolled her eyes and sipped a martini. Her hair had been re-dyed blonde, and copious amounts of make-up had been applied, making her look the same- if not a bit younger- than when she was three years ago.

"Oh, relax. We'll get there on time," she told him.

"Of course we'll get there ON TIME. I'm not trying to be ON TIME, I'm trying to be early. There's a rather inclusive cocktail party later tonight, and I'll be a laughingstock if I don't attend. So let's try to speed this along, shall we?"

Milton let out a huff.

"And Geoffrey better be there, too," He added.

Blaineley's eyes narrowed, and she crossed her arms.

"Does he REALLY need to co-host?" She asked.

"No. He doesn't. But as it turns out, his reality show was successful enough to warrant a second season. I'd like to purchase it before it goes into production- him being here is a way of me smoothing things over."

"He hates my guts," Blaineley frowned.

"I know! He's perfect!" Milton grinned.

The limo finally came to a halt. There was te sound of the front door opening and closing, before the driver came around and opened Milton's door.

"About time," Milton huffed.

Milton stepped outside before pushing the driver to the ground and walking past him. They had pulled up just outside a train station, where Geoff was already waiting.

"Hey dude," Geoff greeted, "how's it going brah?"

"Uh, hello," Milton frowned, "how are you... hanging, my brother? Blaineley, that's the vernacular the kids are using these days, right?"

Blaineley rolled her eyes.

"Uh, yeah. Exactly right."

"Ah. I knew it. I'm still hip," Milton smiled proudly, "now, the two of you have already been briefed on the specifics for our humble little show, so all that's left is to meet the contestants... oh, and uh, your interns."

Milton began snickering a little, causing Geoff and Blaineley to glance at each other suspiciously. After a few minutes of waiting, a bus pulled up, causing Milton to smile.

"Ah, there they are!" He said, pointing out the rather blatantly obvious.

The bus finally screeched to a halt, its doors opening up. Milton looked at a nearby cameraman and mouthed, "are we filming?" The cameraman gave a stiff nod, and Milton flashed a smile.

"Welcome," he announced, "to the first season of our sure-to-be hit new show Reality Rush! What happens when you take sixteen brand new competitors, pile on twist of twist, add a sprinkle of drama, a pinch of mayhem, and garnish with two hosts that hate each other's guts? Well, we're about to find out! Reality Rush takes the standard reality game show and revolutionizes it, bringing in twists you just won't find anywhere else. But more on that in a minute. By now, you're probably saying, 'Damn it Milton, I saw the promos, I know what I'm in for. Where are the contestants?' Well, let me respond by saying- no, you definitely do not know what you're in for. Second-"

Milton gestured to the bus.

"-we're about to meet our competitors now! So strap in for a viewing experience of a lifetime here on:

REALITY RUSH!... And we cut to commercial about now, right?"

~o.0.o~

After said commercial break, the camera opened to Milton and Blaineley taking a smoke break while Geoff chatted with some of the crew members. As soon as Milton realized they were on air, he flicked the cigarette away and cleared his throat.

"Welcome back to Reality Rush!" He grinned, "It's the moment you've all been waiting for- time to finally meet our new competitors! First off the bus, Harper!"

A younger looking teenager stepped off the bus. He was a bit on the short side, with tanned skin, spiked up black hair, and brown eyes. He wore a black jacket, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. He looked around, eyes lighting up immediatley.

"Wow- I can't believe I'm finally here! Hey Geoff!"

"Sup dude," Geoff greeted.

Harper walked over to Milton, and smiled.

"Hey- you're Milton, right? I was wondering if we could talk later. See, I'm really into film making, and I had a few ideas I thought you might-"

"Yes, I'm sure you do," Milton yawned, "but I'm a very busy man, you see, and I don't quite have the time. Why don't you just, you know, stand over there."

"Oh. Uh, okay," Harper frowned.

He looked a bit disappointed, but did as was told. The next person off the bus was a familiar sight- an abnormally happy looking girl with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a glittery pink shirt, and blue jeans.

"Hi everyone!" She beamed as she twirled out of the bus, "I'm SO looking forward to this magical journey where we'll learn lessons about friendship and sharing!"

"Um... What?" Harper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This is Stacy," Milton explained, "the former star of-"

"Stacy?" The girl laughed, "What are you talking about? My name's GLIMMER, silly!"

"Right," Milton nodded, "anyway, Glimmer here used to be the leading actress of _Rainbow Pony Rehab Center_, the highest rated show of all time."

"Is she... Okay?" Harper asked, watching as she twirled around and hummed to herself.

"Who knows?" Milton shrugged, "She was devastated when RPHC put out it's final season. Their studio burned down before they could renew the show. What a shame."

Next off the bus was a handsome male with tidy blonde hair, stubble, and green eyes. His was relatively tall, and wore a blue suit over a white collared shirt.

"Name's Dane," he smiled, "pleasure to be here. Gotta say Milton, I'm a huge fan of yours. LOVE your style."

As Dane stepped off the bus, Harper extended a hand.

"Hey there! Nice to meet you, I'm-" Harper began.

Dane blew him off, and instead walked over to Milton and Blaineley.

"Thanks for having me on," he said, "I mean, originally I was supposed to be on Sunset Cruise, but, heh, my spot ended up being taken by a coffee-maker or something. I'm SURE that was all just a misunderstanding or something- someone must have mixed up the rejects with the accepted applications."

"Oh, I'm sure," Milton said, amused.

A tall brunette girl stepped off the bus, a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She wore a zipped up brown jacket and dark blue jeans- nothing too special. What alarmed a few of the people nearby was the rapier sticking out of her bag.

"Is... Is that a sword?" Dane asked.

"Hm? Oh, sorry!" The girl said, turning and zipping up her bag, "I'm pretty into dueling- the tips are covered though, don't worry. I wanted to get some practicing done during my time here- maybe find a worthy challenger. I'm Jessica, by the way."

"Wow, a duelist, huh? That's awesome," Harper smiled, clearly a bit infatuated, "I'd love to see sometime. A duel, I mean."

"Uh, sure!"

Dane smirked, and leaned towards Harper, whispering, "Way out of your league, man."

Harper opened his mouth to reply, but Milton was already introducing the next contestant- next TWO contestants.

"And here we have siblings Irving and Samantha!" Milton announced.

The two weren't twins, but they were very similar in appearance. They had the same black hair, chestnut eyes, and pale skin, but that was it. Irving was much taller, and a bit on the skinny side. He was also dressed ridiculously- a red shirt with white sleeves over blue jeans and brown sneakers. This wasn't what was unusual. What was unusual was the night vision goggles he had on his head, as well as the various pieces of camera equipment had had strapped to himself.

Samantha was short, a bit chubby, and had plenty of freckles. She wore a shirt with the avengers logo on it, and had a bow in her hair.

Irving looked held up a strange device, and frowned.

"No signs of spectral activity," he frowned, "ugh, I knew I should have gotten my application in for that other show sooner!"

"Cheer up!" Samantha told him, "Maybe there will be ghosts on the train?"

"It's not likely," Irving sighed, "but thanks anyway."

"Cute. What are you guys, the junior division of the Ghost Busters?" Dane snickered.

"And up next is Javier!" Milton announced.

Javier was tall, and a bit on the muscular side with tan skin, short black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing an unbuttoned black shirt over a white tank top, torn jeans, and sunglasses he had clipped to his collar.

"Hey- it's a pleasure to meet all of you," He said with a genuine smile.

"No, it's a pleasure to have YOU," Milton corrected, "please send your father my regards, won't you?"

"Your father?" Dane frowned.

"Oh, yes! Javier here is the son of Cesar Rubio, an entrepreneur down in Mexico," Milton explained, "their family is very famous- and wealthy."

"Wait a second- I know you," Geoff nodded, "yeah, Javier and Cesar Rubio! Dude, I went to one of your dad's parties a year or two back, sick times, bro!"

Javier's eye twitched a little. Couldn't he just do something for once without the influence of his family getting involved? Nevertheless, he forced a smile.

"Yes, that's us," Javier nodded, "fortunately I'm not much like my father-"

"You aren't?" Milton scoffed, "In that case, stop talking to me and get back in line. Oh, now HERE'S something interesting. You guys remember Johnny from Camp TV?"

"Yeah!" Harper smiled, eyes lighting up, "Is he here?"

"Nope. But his sister is! Say hello to Cass!"

It was a good thing Milton had mentioned she and Johnny were sibligs, because no one would have been able to tell otherwise. Unlike her brother's almost grizzled looks and serious demeanor, Cass' eyes had the glint of a troublemaker. She wore a tattered, dusty brown leather jacket, pants with the occasional odd patch sewn in, boots, and work gloves. The only thing that bore any similarity to her brother was the hat she wore.

"Well, howdy," she smirked, stepping off the bus.

"Dude, I met your brother," Geoff told her, "dude's got skill."

"Shoot- you ain't seen anything yet," Cass said before taking her place with the rest of the competitors.

"Okay, next it seems we have-"

"Winston Reginold Tattersfield the third, at your service."

Everyone turned to see a very good looking male step off of the train. He was incredibly well dressed- his short black hair was combed perfectly, and his grey vicotorian-era looking suit was immaculate. He even had a cane to tie it all together. He winked at the girls, his bright green eyes practically shining. Although Jessica and Samantha practically swooned, Cass just rolled her eyes, and Glimmer seemed not to notice.

"He's not all that," Harper muttered.

"Pfft. My suit's better than his," Dane scowled.

"Might I say it's a pleasure to be here," Winston smiled, "such a splendid thing to be given an opportunity to compete in a challenge that tests both our wits and abilities. Truly these will be remarkable days to come."

"Indeed they will," Milton agreed, "Winston here also comes from a rather influential family."

"You're too kind- I'm sure no one here has heard of the Tattersfield family, although it is true back in England our name carries a great deal of weight."

"Wow- are you royalty, or something?" Jessica asked.

"Royalty? Oh dear girl, of course not. Just wealthy beyond your wildest dreams," Winston answered.

"Yeah. Right. Are we gonna get this overwith?" A voice from the bus asked.

Standing in the bus' doorframe was a very annoyed looking girl. He hair was dyed black with blue tips, and she wore a black tank top, dark pants, and a spike belt.

"Pearl, nice of you to join us," Milton shrugged, "why don't you go stand over there and be angsty?"

"Fine, whatever."

As she walked over, a dark-skinned boy stepped down, and scowled at her.

"Ugh. Honey, I'm placing you under arrest for fashion crimes against humanity. Looking that bad should NOT be legal," he muttered.

"Everyone, this is Burton, a budding fashion designer from... I don't know, somewhere," Milton shrugged.

"Thanks for having me on, Milton," Burton smiled, "of course, I'm sure it won't be long before I got my own spin-off show, anyway."

"Oh, definitely not, no," Milton nodded, rolling his eyes, "and after Burton, we have Tilly. She grew up in a circus, or something, I don't know."

Tilly, who was dressed like an acrobat and had her brown hair pulled back into a bun, did a flip out of the bus. She then turned and bowed- only to receive a "GET IN LINE!" from Milton.

The next contestant reeked of pretentiousness. He wore a white collared t-shirt and brown pants, as well as sandals. He wore his brown hair in a ponytail, and had a bit of scruff on his face.

"Hey there dude, what's your name?" Geoff asked.

"I go by Plant," he responded.

"Of course you do," Blaineley sighed.

Plant walked over and took his place next to the other contestants.

"Hey- how are you doing?" Javier asked him.

"Really great. It must be this new diet I'm on- I'll have to tell you about it sometime. People just don't understand what they'd putting in their bodies these days."

"Uh... Sure," Javier frowned.  
Javier turned, and saw a girl with wavy black hair step off the bus. She was wearing a red blouse and skirt, and was very pretty- although she seemed a bit nervous to be on camera. She took a hesitant step forward, and cleared her throat.

"Uh, hi," she said, forcing a smile, "I'm Wendy."

"Glad to have you- but we're on a bit of a schedule here. Could you please move it along?" Milton asked.

"Oh, um, sorry!" Wendy blushed as she hurried away.

"Now, we just have two contestants left," Milton announced, "so, give a warm welcome to Ryuzaki!"

Ryuzaki stepped off the bus, hunched over, hands in his pockets. He had messy black hair, and wore a long sleeved-gray shirt over black pants and shoes. He was also very... slender, and his pale skin made him look almost sickly.

"This guy is actually gonna compete with us?" Dane snickered.

"I'd be careful if I were you. Ryuzaki has an IQ of one hundred and eighty-one," Milton said.

At this, Winston smiled a bit- but said nothing. Ryuzaki slowly walked over to the other contestants.

"Areee you okay?" Wendy asked.

Ryuzaki waited a bit before answering.

"In ten seconds, either duck, or take a few steps to the left."

"Wh-what?" Wendy stammered, confused.

Javier's eyes widened, and he pulled Wendy aside as an unknown biker sped past, crashing into the train station.

"What was that?" Samantha gasped.

The biker lay in a crumpled heap before raising a triumphant fist, and getting to her feet.

"How long was that? Tell me someone was timing that?"

The biker looked around at everyone excitedly. The contestants, however, were more confused than anything else.

"Oh, come on!" The girl exclaimed, removing her helmet, "I rode down that big-ass hill over there without brakes for dramatic effect, give me something!"

The girl was slightly tanned, and wore a black tank top over yellow shorts. Her brown hair was short and spiky, and she had on knee and elbow pads.

"Flash," Milton growled, "didn't I specifically tell you to take the bus like everyone else?"

"What fun is that?" Flash smiled, sticking her tongue out at Miton.

"Okay, fine, nevermind. You're all here now, so I should explain some things," Milton sighed, "welcome to the first season of Reality Rush. The sixteen of you will be competing for the chance to earn one million dollars- but to do it, you'll have to survive until the very end, conquering challenge after challenge and defeating those around you. Now, for our first season, you'll be riding a train across Canada, occasionally stopping for a challenge. You will each have your own private accommodations- first come first serve, but we'll get to that in a moment. At the end of each challenge, the players who performed the best will be rewarded appropriatley. They will either be given an upgrade to their carriage, or other material prizes. More will be explained over time."

"Where is the train?" Harper asked.

"All in good time, dear boy," Milton explained, "there are some things we need to establish first."

"Right. What are the teams?" Samantha asked.

"Simple. There are no teams!" Milton exclaimed.

There was a collective gasped, and Milton smiled.

"That's right. There are no permanent teams on this show, except for the occasional challenge in which you'll be permitted to work together. Elimination works much differently, too. Instead of the person with the most votes being kicked off, it's going to be a bit more... complex. At the end of each challenge, there will be a Big Loser, the person who performed the worst. After the challenge, there will be a voting ceremony, but instead of the person who receives the most votes leaving, they will enter the bottom two along with the Big Loser. The two will then compete in a mini-challenge, with the loser being the one eliminated. The winner gets to stay another couple of days on the show."

The contestants began to look around at each other uneasily.

"As you can see, this game is going to be a bit more complex than the standard gameshow," Milton boasted, "more twists will be explained overtime. Our first challenge will begin shortly- but for now, cameramen are available if any of you wish to leave confessionals."

A few of the contestants nodded, and walked away.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

And you're sure no one can hear us?.. Good. I dare say I was expecting a bit more from the competition this year. Oh, who am I kidding? I guessed they'd be this pathetic, all of them! A few of them may prove to be a bit of handful, but none of them will be able to hold a candle to me. There isn't a single person here clever enough to match my cunning... I'll enjoy watching them all fall.

CONFESSIONAL: Harper

Okay, so... maybe this will be a it harder than expected, but I still have a shot at this! ...probably.

CONFESSIONAL: Ryuzaki

*Ryuzaki sits in an odd, hunched over position. He sits silently for a while, fidgeting with something in his hands before speaking.*

Hm. Perhaps this will be more interesting than I first thought.

*he holds up the object in his hands- a chess piece. A rook, to be precise.*

I didn't come here to win any money, truth be told. I thought it might pose an interesting challenge. Of course, I've been wrong before.

CONFESSIONAL: Wendy

Well, the no teams thing is a bit of a shock, but... um, I'm still gonna make the best of this. I signed up so I could make some friends and work through a few self-esteem issues- wait, crap. I probably shouldn't have said that on camera- can I get a do over?

CONFESSIONAL: Flash

Heh, these guys don't have anything on me! I've been into extreme-sports since I was six, I'm ready for anything this game can throw at me!

CONFESSIONAL: Cass

Pfft. And they all think Johnny was somethin'. I'm gonna take this competition by storm- there ain't no way I'm gonna lose to a group like this.

END CONFESSIONALS

Milton led all of the contestants inside the train station. The platform opened up to a nice view of the surrounding oceanside. The contestants peered out, and saw the track ran all the way towards a mountain that wasn't too far off.

"Cool- so when's the train getting here?" Dane asked.

"Oh, it's not coming here- it's waiting for you up that mountain," Milton smirked.

"Up... Up that mountain?" Dane groaned, "You can't be serious!"

"I am serious, and don't call me Shirley."

"...but I didnt-"

"Yes you- ugh, nevermind," Milton frowned, "now, like I said, the trains are first come first serve. Your first challenge is to race towards that mountain, and scale it. The first people there will have the advantage of picking the best carriages, while the last person there WILL be up for elimination."

"We're having an elimination already?" Samantha gasped.

"Oh yes," Milton smiled, "there will be someone going home tonight, make no mistake."

The contestants all looked at Milton nervously. That sat there, silent, until Cass leapt in to the track and began running.

"H- hey! That's cheating, she's cheating!" Plant complained.

Dane smiled, and jumped on to the tracks, giving chase. The other competitors followed suit, until everyone was charginkng towards the mountain- except Plant and Pearl.

"HE NEVER SAID GO!" Plant shouted.

"And that's why you won't make it far here," Milton smiled, "sitting around without taking initiative. Very well- go."

Plant immediatley kicked into action, while Pearl hesitantly made her way down.

"Ugh, I hate running," she griped.

Milton smirked, and gestured for Geoff and Bridgette to follow him. The three walked outside, and Milton halted outside his limo.

"We can drive this up," he explained, "and on the way, you can meet your two interns."

"Woah! We have INTERNS?" Geoff exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," Milton snickered, "in fact, you've worked with them before."

Milton opened up the car door, revealing the two figures inside.

"This is NOT what I had in mind when I asked for another shot at something!" Eva hissed.

"We aren't really going up that mountain, are we?" Harold asked, "High-altitudes make me query."

"Great," Blaineley muttered, face-palming.

"Come on, get inside," Milton told them, "I'm only sticking around until the end of the episode, so we need to get some things cleared up-"

The three piled into the limo, and a second later the engine kicked on. A figure who was leaning up against the wall watched silently as the limo pulled away.

"So," Aria smiled, "the games begin."

(A/N: And there it is, the first part of Reality Rush! I'm pretty excited to be working on a new cast of characters, since this is the first time I've been able to wipe the slate clean and start fresh- and of course I'm looking forward to working with the few familiar faces who HAVE returned. As for me, I'm off to work on other stuff- the next chapter will likely be brought to you by Technow. I hope you've enjoyed the intro- it only goes up from here!)


	2. Let's Get This Show on the (rail) Road

(A/N: oh my god- I am SO sorry this took as long as it did. But I promise this is going to be updated a lot faster from now on- those of you who have kept up with my stories know I've had a rough year, and it's directly affected my updating. I hope you enjoy the chapter- I highly recommend going back and re-reading the first if you haven't recently. This chapter is still by me, DarkLegate. Like I said, have fun reading, and let me know which characters you like!)

Cass panted slightly as she ran along the track, scowling as the mountain came into full view. The outline of the train carriages could barely be made out at this point- and she could tell it would be no easy feat getting to them. She didn't know if things would be at all like that stupid show her stupid brother was on, but she was willing to bet that there were traps on the mountain.

Cass had just started to adjust her hat when she saw an unsettling sight- Javier was beginning to overtake her.

"Hey, what the-" she started.

Javier winked, giving a slight wave before dashing off ahead. Cass scowled, but before she could do anything to reclaim her lead, she heard a voice from behind.

"Move it, coming through!"

The cowgirl watched as Flash easily overtook the two, looking back at the two and smirking.

"Later, losers!"

CONFESSIONAL: Cass

Alright. Maybe I have some competiton here- but that won't stop me from winnin' this thing. If my brother can beat twenty-five people in the woods, I can beat fifteen on a train. Of course, I'll actually be bringing home some money.

END CONFESSIONAL

Back at the train station, two contestants still remained- Irving and Samantha.

"Hmm, still nothing," Irving sighed as he scanned the area with his device, "I hope we didn't come on to this show for nothing."

"Well, even if there are no ghosts, we can still win the money, right?" Samantha smiled.

"Don't be stupid!" He snapped, "Evidence of paranormal activity is worth much more than the prize money!"

"Uh, okay," Samantha frowned, "sorry."

CONFESSIONAL: Irving

Sigh. It's no good. I originally wanted to be on Camp TV after I saw the fourth season. Not for fame or prize money, but to record some spectral activity. And also to be close to Miri... but mostly the first thing! So far things are looking like a bust...

END CONFESSIONAL

"Oh god," Harper groaned, "running... one of... my many weaknesses..."

Harper was running along the track, his pace beginning to get slower and slower.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" Jessica asked, "You don't look so good..."

"What? Uh, fine!" He laughed nervously, "Just, uh, you know. A bit tired. So, hey, I was thinking-"'

He was interrupted by Winston, who ran past him and alongside Jessica.

"Ah, hello there- Jessica, is it?" He smiled, "I'm so pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm Winston, if you've forgotten."

"How could I?" Jessica smiled, looking him over.

"Am I ever pleased to hear that," Winston grinned, "please, perhaps you'd willing to continue the challenge alongside me? I simply must get to know someone as beautiful as you."

Jessica blushed.

"Oh- of course!"

"Glad to hear it. Come, my darling."

Harper watched as the two walked off, sighing and looking down at his feet. To make things worse, Dane jogged up next to him, smirking.

"Ooh, ouch. Is talking to girls one of your many weaknesses, too?"

Harper rolled his eyes, but kept quiet. Dane sighed, deciding to relent a bit.

"Oh, come on. I was just joking. Lighten up a little."

"Yeah, well, you've been 'joking' with me since we got here!" Harper shot back.

"Alright, fair enough. Look, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot here." Dane smiled, extending a hand.

Harper eyed him up, before hesitantly reaching over and shaking his hand.

"See?" Dane smirked, "Was that so hard?"

Before Harper could respond, the two were nearly knocked over when Plant rode by them on a bicycle- the same one Flash had rode in on.

"Hey- you can't do that!" Burton, who was nearby, exclaimed.

"Well, what can I say?" Plant smirked, "Biking is great cardio!"

He soared past everyone, making his way to the front of the group, where Flash and Cass were neck and neck for the lead.

"Hey- what the?! THAT'S MY BIKE!" Flash shouted.

While Flash was distracted, Cass tripped her, snickering as she ran past. Flash's eyes widened as she fell forward, falling into the gravel.

"Ow, HEY!"

"Hehehe. Sorry, sweetheart!" Cass called as she ran ahead.

CONFESSIONAL: Flash

So I'm not even five minutes in, and I'm tripped and have my bike stolen! Heh, that's awesome... Don't get me wrong, people are still gonna die.

END CONFESSIONAL

Plant ditched Flash's bike as he came to the mountain, taking a minute to catch his breath.

"What's the matter? Super diet ain't so super now, hm?" Cass smirked as she ran past, beginning to scale the mountain.

"Nobody insults my dietary habits!" Plant yelled, before giving pursuit.

Javier and Flash were next to arrive at the base of the mountain, Flash beginning the trek without a moment's hesitation. As Javier began his climb, however, he was surprised to see Wendy appear next to him, beginning to climb with ease.

"Woah- how are you doing that?!"

Wendy paused, chuckling and smiling sheepishly.

"I was a cheerleader back home. Sort of the same thing... right?"

"Heh... I don't know about that, but color me impressed all the same."

By then, the other contestants were beginning to arrive- Winston, Jessica, Dane and Tilly were the next batch, followed by Harper, Ryuzaki, Glimmer, Pearl and Burton. Milton, Geoff and Blaineley watched them climb from the top of the mountain, the former with an amused smile on his face.

"Well, I'm not sure if they're the Camp TV cast, but they'll do," Milton smiled.

"Whatever- can you show me which one of these carriages is mine?" Blaineley asked.

She gestured to the train they were all standing in front of- the locomotive itself seemed brand new, and it was pulling eight coaches.

"Oh, you're sharing that one," Milton smirked, pointing to the coach up front, "with Geoff, Harold and Eva."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me," Milton smirked, "but more on that later. I have to explain things to the contestants and I'm loathe to repeat myself."

"We get to share that sweet carriage?" Harold smiled, "Awesome!"

"Harold, I'm going to beat you," Blaineley growled.

"GOS-"

He was silenced by a punch to the face from the irritated blonde.

"Dude, harsh!" Geoff frowned.

"You want one too?" She demanded, shaking her fist.

The contestants were beginning to near the top, with Cass and Plant in the lead.

"This... challenge... is..." Plant huffed, struggling to continue. He reached up to grab at another rock, but in his daze his hand missed, causing him to slip and tumble down the mountain. "OH MY GOD WHY?!"

The other contestants all stopped, watching him fall past.

"Heheh, that's awesome," Dane snickered.

Ryuzaki casually moved out of the way as Plant plummeted down, finally landing at the bottom.

"Ow..." Plant groaned, curling up in the fetal position.

"That looked like it hurt," Milton smiled, "Harold, Eva, could you go fetch him for us?"

"Sure- can we have the keys to the car?" Harold asked.

"Car? No no. You need to carry him up."

"What? How do you expect us to lug him all the way up the face of a mountain?!" Eva demanded.

"I don't know, maybe you should have thought about that before he fell," Milton shrugged.

"WHAT SENSE DOES THAT EVEN MAKE?"

Eva was answered by the sound of panting as Cass finally pulled herself up.

"I'm... first!" She announced.

Within a span of seconds, Flash appeared next to her.

"Firs- aw, come on!" Flash huffed, punching the ground in frustration. "Ow, damn it!"

Javier and Wendy were next, followed by Jessica and Winston.

"Ah, I'm pleased to see you've all made it alright," Winston smiled, "good show, all of you!"

"Make way for the winner, everybody!" Dane smirked as he hopped up, "And... half of you are here. That's cool."

"Alley oop!" Tilly smiled as she landed next to Dane with a back flip.

"That makes... Eight," Milton frowned, "you're all slacking."

A few minutes passed, and Harper pulled himself up, looking miserable.

"Made it!" He declared, "I... made... oof!"

His eyes widened as Glimmer climbed up next to him, yanking him to his feet.

"You look like you could use a helping hand!" She giggled.

"Uh, yeah, thanks," he chuckled.

Burton appeared next, scowling.

"And there goes my favorite shirt," he muttered.

"Okay, that's... eleven," Milton counted.

"Twelve," a voice corrected.

Milton turned, startled, to see Ryuzaki sitting on a rock nearby, reading a book.

"What- how long have you-"

"Five minutes," he answered without looking up.

"I- oh, whatever. You're creepy."

Ryuzaki gave an amused smile, but said nothing else.

"I really should have thought this challenge through," Milton sighed after a few more minutes passed, "all this waiting is beginning to-"

"I FOUND SOMETHING!"

Everyone turned as Irving and Samantha scrambled up the mountain, the former holding up the device he had been using earlier.

"I found something!" Irving said again, grinning ear to ear, and holding up his screen, "I was searching around for anomalies, and I found this code!"

On the screen were jumbled numbers, possibly some kind of code:

11-9-14-7 15-6 19-5-3-18-5-20-19

11-9-14-7 15-6 12-9-5-19

1-12-12 6-21-14 1-14-4 7-1-13-5-19

20-9-12 19-15-13-5-15-14-5 4-9-5-19

Irving beamed ear to ear as he showed it around.

"That's pretty cool," Harper commented, "so what does it say?"

"Um... it's a code," Irving frowned, "it says... code things."

"Ugh. I hate puzzles," Pearl, who had climbed up moments before, grumbled.

"Who cares about the code?" Milton huffed, "the point is you're all here! Wait, fifteen... Eva, Harold! I thought I told you to go bring Plant up here!"

"Sorry sir, right away!" Harold exclaimed, before rushing down. Eva did not move.

"Gonna make him do it himself?" Blaineley whispered. Eva smirked, nodding. "Good call," the hostess complimented.

"Look, I'm a busy man, so I'm not waiting another half an hour before giving you the tour," Milton sighed, "so, someone will have to catch Plant up later. As for the rest of you... introducing the Milton express!"

He turned, gesturing to the train.

"This will be your home for the next couple of months... assuming you aren't voted out tonight, that is."

A few contestants gave each other nervous glances.

"For the rest of you," Milton continued, "I'm sure you'll be comfortable here! Well, some of you will, but I'll get to that in a moment. Come, follow me as I give you the tour!"

He walked over to the carriage in the very back, opening the door for everyone. It was large, but plain, with only a podium and a row of sixteen seats.

"This is-" Milton started.

"The elimination room?" Ryuzaki finished.

"...yes, it's where all of the eliminations will be held for this season," Milton scowled, "interrupt me again and you'll be the first out of it. Now, I've briefly explained how each elimination works- the person who performs the worst in any given night's challenge will go head to head against the person receiving the most votes in a sudden death elimination match. The Big Loser, the person who performs the worst in the challenge, will also not have a vote that night as an added penalty. Failure is for... well, failures. But we're not all doom and gloom here, no!"

Milton opened the door to the next carriage, revealing a huge, well furnished room with a fancy carpet, along with plenty of tables, chairs, and candle sticks.

"Swanky," Dane smiled.

"Isn't it, though?" Milton smiled, "This is the dining cabin, where you will go to eat all of your meals. Except for the Big Loser. The Big Loser will just be given a potato and a juice box."

"...isn't that a little extreme?" Geoff asked.

"Probably, but it makes me laugh, so therefore it's justified," Milton responded, "next, I'll be showing you all your rooms... which have been assigned to you based on your performance."

"What do you mean?" Tilly asked.

"Each of the contestant's cabins will be shared by four people. The are four contestant cabins in total- the gold room, the silver room, the bronze room, and the Loser Room for Losers. The first four people to have arrived today- Cass, Wendy, Javier and Flash, will have the gold room."

"Alright!" Flash cheered.

"Silver will be inhabited by Winston, Jessica, Dane and Tilly."

Winston's eye twitched slightly, angered at being given second best, but he smiled and nodded.

"Bronze, or the 'barely passable' room as I like to call it, will be inhabited by Glimmer, Ryuzaki, Harper and Burton. And lastly, the Loser Room of Losers, occupied by Irving, Samantha, Pearl- and Plant, whenever he gets here."

"...I'm a little afraid to see what our carriage looks like," Samantha gulped.

"Haha, as you should be!" Milton laughed, "...but no, seriously. You should be. Come on, I'll show you the carriages now."

The first carriage was the Loser Carriage of Losers- all it was was an empty cart with four piles of hay for the beds.

"...this is where we're sleeping?" Pearl scoffed, kicking one of the piles.

"Oh, quit your griping," Cass huffed, "you get used to it."

"Indeed, Miss Pearl, I find your whining quite unbearable," Milton scowled, "you three can stay here and move your things in. The rest of you, follow me."

As the three got settled in, the rest of the group moved to the Bronze room- it was still mostly empty, but it had four beds and two tables.

"At least we have somewhere to sleep," Harper smiled.

"Ah, an optimist... I'll give you three episodes," Milton yawned.

"HEY!"

Once again, Ryuzaki, Harper, Glimmer and Burton stayed behind to unpack as the other eight moved on to the silver room. While having the same things as the previous room, it also had a carpet, a couch, and a small television.

"This is nice," Jessica smiled, sitting down on one of the beds.

"If you think that's nice, wait until you see the gold room."

Milton opened the next set of doors. The contestants gasped as they looked inside- the gold room was furnished with luxury beds, carpet, a large dining table in the center, as well as a flat screen television, a bookshelf, and a stereo system.

"This is our room?" Cass asked, awestruck.

The four rushed inside, examining their room.

CONFESSIONAL: Cass

Growing up on a farm... I've never even SEEN anyplace this nice!

END CONFESSIONAL

"Alright, everyone, have fun settling in," Milton said, "you won't see me for a long time, but you better believe I'll be seeing you."

He headed outside, where Geoff and Blaineley were waiting.

"Well, my role in this is done," Milton told them, "I'm officially giving you the show now. Don't let me down."

"Don't worry, dude," Geoff smiled, "we won't-"

"Geoff," Milton sighed, "I'm not your 'dude'. I'm your boss. Call me that again and you'll be living on the street by six."

He adjusted his jacket, before walking off.

"Woah, harsh," Geoff frowned.

"Guys!" A voice exclaimed, "I'm finally... here..."

Harold groaned as he pulled Plant up to the tracks, before collapsing on the ground, exhausted.

"Is he still unconscious?" Geoff asked, worried, "Maybe we should call a-"

At this, Plant yawned, opening his eyes.

"Oh, no, don't worry. I just didn't want to wear myself out. My body is already too busy with the healing process."

"...can we just send him home now?" Blaineley frowned.

~o.0.o~

Back on the train, everyone was unpacking their things. In the bronze room, Ryuzaki sat alone, silently setting up a chess board. Harper watched him curiously, before taking a seat nearby.

"Hey- whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Setting up the board," was the response.

"Heh. Yeah, but why?" Harper pressed.

"Does it matter?" Ryuzaki asked, putting a piece on the board.

Harper took a closer look- the piece he had place, a rook, was labelled 'Ryuzaki'. Upon further examination, he found that several of the other pieces had already been labeled. Flash and Cass were bishops, while Samantha, Irving, Plant and Pearl were all pawns. It took Harper all of four seconds to realize what he was doing- labeling each piece was a way to indicate each contestants perceived threat level. Harper was slightly hurt to see he was also a pawn.

"Uh... sorry if I'm annoying you," Harper began, "I just... nevermind..."

"Did I say you annoyed me?" Ryuzaki asked, not looking up from his board, "The mind always has questions. As it should be."

Harper smiled slightly- he got the feeling it was a compliment. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking. Harper opened his mouth to speak, but was immediately smacked in the face with a pillow, causing him to fall out of his seat.

"YAY, PILLOW FIGHT!" Glimmer cheered, hitting Harper again and again.

"Ow ow ow stop stop stop!" Harper groaned, frantically trying to shield himself.

Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow, watching in amused silence. Glimmer continued her assault for another minute, before suddenly throwing her pillow aside, picking Harper up and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Friendship hug!" She declared.

"Can't... bre..." Harper choked out, before being released.

"I'm gonna go finish unpacking!" Glimmer said cheerfully, "Bye now!"

With that, she skipped off.

"Ow..." Harper groaned.

"Death by hug," Burton snickered, "this is gonna be a fun show."

~o.0.o~

Things were going less well in the Loser Carriage of Losers. Plant was laying on his pile of hay, scowling.

"Ugh, I have to stay on this all season? My back is going to be completely shot by the finals. And this CAN'T be healthy for my skin, either!"

Samantha sighed as she sat next to Irving, looking around.

"Home sweet home, huh?" She frowned.

Irving paid her no attention, fiddling with his device.

"...maybe you shouldn't mess with that so much," Samantha suggested, "I mean, it is why we're sleeping on hay..."

Irving scowled at her.

"Are you serious? Documenting any and all paranormal activity is of the highest concern!"

"Right, right," Samantha sighed, "I just, you know... winning might be nice..."

"Arbitrary, my little sister, arbitrary," Irving yawned, turning back to his screen.

Samantha sighed, looking away.

CONFESSIONAL: Samantha

Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, but sometimes I just feel... I dunno.

END CONFESSIONAL

Several minutes passed, and Geoff's voice came over the intercom.

"Alright dudes, join us in the dining hall to commemorate- GAH!"

There was the sound of a brief scuffle, and Blaineley's voice replaced Geoff's.

"What party boy here is trying to say, is join us in the dining room as we quite literally get this show on the road. RAIL road, that is!"

"That joke was so bad my ears are bleeding," Geoff scoffed.

"Quiet, you!"

With that, the speakers cut out, and the contestants all began to make their way into the dining room. Once they were there, they found Geoff and Blaineley already waiting.

"Have a seat, dudes!" Geoff smiled. The contestants all began to sit down, and the train slowly began to move forward.

"Welcome again, and thank you for joining us in what is hopefully the first of many seasons of Reality Rush," Geoff continued, "w-"

"-we aren't here just to chat," Blaineley interrupted, "because right now, it's challenge time!"

"Again?" Plant groaned.

"Again," Blaineley smirked, "only this time, because your first challenge was based off of your athletic abilities, this will be based off of your mental."

"Dudes, word of warning," Geoff frowned, "there WILL be an elimination right after this. So do your best, and hopefully you'll still be here tomorrow."

"Oh, can it," Blaineley huffed, "and let's begin BLAINELEY'S TRIVIA CHALLENGE OF DEATH!"

Blaineley smiled, pulling out a deck of notecards.

"I'm going to ask each of you a question," she explained, "if you get it right, you're safe until the next round, if you get it wrong, however, you lose a point. Everyone has three points- and the first person to lose all of them will be tonight's big loser. So, let's get started, shall we? Samantha."

"Yes?" The girl asked, looking up nervously.

"In order, name everyone who has ever hosted Camp TV."

"That's easy!" She smiled, "Chris, then you, then Chris again, then Sierra, then also Chris, and then that Julie lady!"

"Very good! You're safe for now. Harper! What is the combined run time of the theatrical versions of The Lord of the Rings movies?"

"That's an easy one," Harper smiled, "five hundred and fifty seven minutes!"

Everyone turned and stared at him.

"...I'm a big fan," he muttered, looking down.

"Yeah- you're safe, nerdy nerdington," Blainely smirked, "Ryuzaki. What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?"

"European? Roughly eleven meters per second."

"Very good," Blaineley frowned, "you're also safe... I'm getting someone out with the next question, darn it! Flash, what's the difference between the earth and the moon?"

"What? How am I supposed to know that?" She demanded.

"Exactly," Blaineley smirked. "Flash, you're down a point."

Flash huffed, crossing her arms, and the questions continued. While Ryuzaki, Harper, Samantha and Windgon had done quite well, not missing a question, while the others faired less well. Eventually, it came down to two contestants each with one point left- Flash, and Plant.

"Okay, one final question," Blaineley told the two, "whoever answers this first will be safe, and the person who does not will be tonight's big loser. When... were the first Olympic Games held?"

"Finally!" Flash smiled, "Something I do know- eighteen ninety six!"

"Wait, I- that's not fair!" Plant complained.

"Good work, Flash!" Geoff complimented, "You're safe- Plant, you're tonight's big loser!"

Plant scowled, standing up.

"Fine- just tell me who I have to compete against!"

"Glad you asked, because we'll be taking everyone's votes next," Blaineley smiled, "into the elimination room, everybody!"

Several minutes later, and everyone was seated, the votes taken.

"Okay guys," Geoff announced , "the person with the most votes tonight is... Cass!"

"What? Oh, come on!"

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

Word of advice... In a game like this, don't outperform everyone in the very first challenge. It just paints a big target on your back. Hehehehehe.

END CONFESSIONAL

"Cass, Plant," Blaineley started, "your challenge tonight won't be an easy one."

She opened the back door, revealing a platform just large enough for the two to stand on.

"You two will stand out there," Blaineley informed them, "while I shoot projectiles at you from inside. I don't think I need to explain that who ever gets knocked off the platform is eliminated, and the survivor gets to come back in and enjoy dinner with everyone."

Plant glanced out of the door.

"Uh, the train is still moving," he mumbled.

"Very slowly, so it's okay," Blaineley told him, suppressing a smirk, "now, get out there!"

The two contestants glanced at each other, before taking their places. Humming to herself, Blaineley leaned over, pulling out a t-shirt launcher.

"I'll make this one easy for you," she smirked, taking aim.

She began firing at the two, who initially had a very easy time dodging- that is until Eva appeared by Blaineley's side, and began throwing dodgeballs as well.

"Are you KIDDING ME?" Plant shouted.

"You know, you're right," Blaineley nodded, "I shouldn't be using this... HAROLD! Bring out the big gun!"

Blaineley put the t-shirt launcher down as Harold handed her a familiar looking object.

"Dude, is that Chris' old pancake launcher?" Geoff asked.

"Yep," Blaineley smirked, "got it off e-bay."

She took aim, firing. The first shot immediately hit Plant in the face, causing him to let out a shriek.

"IT BURNS!" He screamed, "MY SKIN! MY GLORIOUS COMPLEX-"

He was cut short when one of Eva's dodgeballs hit him in the groin. He was silent for a while , before falling backwards off of the train.

"AND PLANT IS ELIMINATED!" Blaineley announced.

Cass smirked, walking back inside and closing the doors behind her.

"Congratulations dude," Geoff smiled, "you live to see another day!"

Cass just smiled, adjusting her hat.

CONFESSIONAL: Cass

Oh, you just wait until I find out who tried to vote me off.

END CONFESSIONAL

"Now, everyone, go ahead in to the dining room," Geoff said, "dinner is waiting."

The two hosts watched as the contestants made their way in to the other cabin.

"You know," Geoff smiled, "I have a good feeling about these guys!"

(A/N: once again, I'm really sorry this took so long, but I hope you liked it nonetheless- I'm hoping to have a new episode out sometime next week. My updating is getting a bit better, and I'm hoping to stay on the ball with that. Oh, and let me know if you can figure out the code!)


	3. So Dangerous That Shut up I'm Thinking

After Plant's elimination, the contestants were all in the dining carriage, chatting amongst themselves and eating dinner.  
"I'm not gonna lie, I was a little bit worried back there," Javier admitted to Wendy, "I'm glad we both made it out."

"Me too," she smiled, "I dunno why, but I kept expecting them to call my name when it came time for elimination. Being on a show like this for the first time is so strange, isn't it?"

Javier nodded, smiling back.

"Still, here's hoping we can stick around for... um..."

He trailed off when Pearl suddenly sat between them, staring at him intently.

"Um... hi," Javier frowned, "can I help you?"

"No one can help me with the darkness I struggle with inside," Pearl said dramatically, "nothing can help but putting words to paper. My poetry... it defines who I am."

She slapped a notepad down on the table.

"It's the only thing that makes me feel whole inside."

"...okay, cool," Javier nodded, "anyway, Wendy, I-"

"...don't you want to read it?" Pearl interrupted.

"Sorry, what?"

"Don't you want to read my poetry?"

"...uuuum... no, that's okay..."

"Ugh, I should have known you were just another prep," Pearl scowled, "you think you're too good for-"

She was startled when Dane slipped an arm around her shoulder, picking up her notepad.

"You know Pearl, I for one would LOVE to read your poetry," he smiled, "now, let's see here... 'I stand alone in the dark, the darkest dark that was concealed in shadows, wrapped in death and despair. NASCAR.'"

Dane blinked, before slowly putting the notepad down.

"You may want to take up a new career path, honey."

CONFESSIONAL: Dane

Ugh. How am I supposed to form a good alliance when everyone here is so... awful?

END CONFESSIONAL

Dane sighed, sitting down at a table by himself- or so he thought. He turned his head to see Ryuzaki sitting next to him, eating a bowl of cereal as he read a book.

"What are you reading there?" Dane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Annals of Tacitus."

"...wow, I've already lost complete interest in what you're saying."

Ryuzaki said nothing, and continued silently reading.

"Has anyone ever told you you're creepy?" Dane smirked

"Has anyone ever told you you're obnoxious?" Ryuzaki countered.

"...shut up."

A few minutes later, Geoff and Blaineley walked into the carriage, with the former clearing his throat an adressing the contestants.

"Congratulations guys, you've all made it through your first night on the show! In a couple of days, we're going to stop at the locations of our next challenge, where you'll compete again to survive until the next round."

Blaineley stepped in, an unsettling grin on her face.

"Of course," she smiled, "most of you are going to crumble under the weight of the challenges I've devised-"

"-challenges Milton devised," Geoff corrected.

"Geoff, stop stealing my thunder. Most of you are going to crumble under the weight of the challenges I've devised. Milton helped a little. In fact, your next challenge is so daring, so dangerous..."

"So dangerous that what?" Harper asked.

"That... shut up, I'm thinking!"

Geoff rolled his eyes.

"Just ignore her, dudes, you'll be fine! Do your best and-"

"What are you, a life coach?" Blaineley scoffed.

CONFESSIONAL: Flash

For the love of- just make out already!

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

Here's what I don't understand- are they playing up their stupidity for the camera, or are they genuinely this incompetent?

CONFESSIONAL: Jessica

You know, Blaineley reminds me of one of my old fencing instructors... and Geoff reminds me of this one homeless beach bum I met once.

END CONFESSIONALS

Later that night, when the contestants had finished dinner, they each headed back to their respective carriages.

"I can't believe I'm actually here," Harper smiled as he lay back on his bed, "I never thought they'd accept my application."

"Ditto," Burton nodded, "I only sent in my application on a whim- and now I'm here, and I'm going to win."

"Heh- you sound pretty sure of that. What would you use your money for?"

"I've been modeling for... three years now?" Burton mused, "I think it's about time I started my own line. What about you, honey?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping to use the money to kickstart my own web series... something to help make my own name, you know?" Harper smiled.

"Hmm... you know, if that didn't work, you could come model for me," Burton offered, "you have impeccable cheekbones."

"...thanks?"

"Anyway, what about you?" Burton asked, turning to Glimmer.

"I would use the money to buy enough glitter to make the entire world sparkle!" Glimmer cheered.

She pulled Burton and Harper into a group hug, smiling.

"Everything's... going dark," Burton choked out.

~o.0.o~

The next day came and went. The contestants began to grow more accustomed to their surroundings, and in a few rare instances, with each other. Glimmer made it her personal mission to befriend everyone on the train, and any resistance resulted in the life-draining vice grip she called a hug. On the third day of their trip, that was when they heard Blaineley's announcement.

"Attention contestants- please report to the dining area in one hour for briefing!"

Jessica and Winston had been in the elimination carriage, fencing. After the latter had informed her that he had a bit of fencing expertise himself, Jessica had agreed to a friendly match, loaning him one of her rapiers and heading to the unoccupied carriage. Jessica had gone easy on him at first, but much to her surprise he kept up with her without breaking a sweat.

"I have to say," she panted, resuming their match now that the announcement ended, "you're better than I thought you'd be."

"Well, I've been known to dabble in the sport from time to time," Winston smiled, delivering a thrust, "beautiful sport, really. Pure."

"And I've been training since I was eight," Jessica smiled, countering, "don't get cocky."

"Ooh, apparently not," Winston chuckled, "you're certainly giving me a run for my money."

"Like Wesley and Inigo," Jessica snickered, before finally grazing him across the arm. "My point!"

Winston held up his hands, smiling innocently.

"I humbly accept defeat, my dear. Normally I'd challenge you to a rematch, but I'm afraid our time is up."

He gestured to the clock.

"Oh, right," she nodded, "we had better go meet the others."

"We had," he agreed, heading into the dining room.

Everyone else was already waiting, Blaineley looking indignant.

"About time you two showed up," she scowled, "you're late-"

"Actually, they're on time," Geoff corrected, "they just arrived last-"

"SAME DIFFERENCE! Now, we're pulling in to our destination- Seattle Washington! Now, for today's challenge, I hope you're not afraid of heights~"

"That's right, because today we're going to-" Geoff began.

"The space needle," Ryuzaki yawned. Upon incredulous looks from the other contestants, he shrugged and added, "It was obvious."

"Be that as it may, do it again and I'm locking you in the Shame Box!" Blaineley threatened, "Now, since Ryuzaki has succeeded in ruining the big reveal, we'll just have to wait until we arrive at the needle before revealing anything else!"

The rest of the train ride proceeded in silence, and when they finally did arrive at the station, they were escorted outside, where a limousine was waiting for them. The contestants quickly piled in, and the car pulled away as Geoff addressed them.

"Okay guys- so as you know, we're on our way to the space needle! Once we're there, we're going to have you participate in a challenge that mixes bravery, coordination, and intelligence!"

The car came to a halt, and soon after the doors opened to reveal they were under the Space Needle- and there were cubes littering the ground everywhere. Geoff walked over, picking one up, and showing it to the contestants.

"Your challenge today is a bit different- you need to jump down, grab one of these cubes-" he split it open, revealing a slip of paper inside, "- and answer the question inside! Now, each of these actions nets you one point. Meaning one point for actually jumping, one for successfully grabbing the cube, and one for answering the question. The first person to reach-"

"Hold on," Wendy interrupted, "we're using safety equipment, right?"

"Hm? Oh, oh yeah!" Geoff nodded, "You'll be going down on bungee cords!"

"...and this has been tested, right?" Samantha gulped.

"Yeah!" Geoff nodded, "totally! ...I mean, at least I think so!"

"Don't worry," Blaineley snickered, "I took care of it.

_One hour earlier, Eva and Harold stood on top of the space needle, the latter attached to the bungee cord._

_"You're sure this is safe?" Harold frowned, tugging at the cord._

_"Probably not," Eva shrugged, "but that's why you're testing it and not me."_

_She gave him a rough shove, causing him to teeter and fall off of the observation deck, screaming. She snickered to herself, before she caught glimpse of a harness laid nearby._

_"Oh... was he supposed to put that on, too?"_

"Anyway," Blaineley shrugged, "you should all be fine. The first person to reach ten points wins the challenge, as well as immunity... and whoever has the lowest score by that point is tonight's Big Loser."

"What if two people are tied for the lowest?" Samantha asked.

"Then we'll keep going until they aren't tied, sweetie. Now, let's get up to the observation deck and get this challenge started!"

~o.0.o~

About ten minutes later, and the fifteen contestants were on the observation deck, looking out at the city.

"Wow," Harper gulped, "it's a good thing I'm not sort of, incredibly deathly afraid of heights or anything."

"Pfffft," Cass snickered, "wimp."

"Okay guys," Geoff started, "throw on your harnesses, and we'll get this challenge started!"

Once everyone had the harness on, Geoff went back over the rules while Harold (now heavily bandaged) and Eva checked to make sure they were strapped in properly.

Upon receiving the okay, Geoff asked, "All good! Okay, let's-"

"Ugh, all this talking is getting boring!" Blaineley scoffed, "let's do this already!"

She emphasized this by turning, and shoving the first person she saw- Samantha. The girl let out a scream as she plummeted to the ground.

"Now get moving!" Blaineley demanded.

A moment later, Samantha snapped back up to the observation deck, where she grabbed on feebly, shaking.

"I didn't catch one, but that's... still a point, right?" She asked shakily, trying to pull herself up.

"Actually honey," Blaineley smiled, "you were supposed to jump. Instead, you got pushed. Doesn't count."

Just as Samantha pulled herself back up, Blaineley pushed her right back off. Irving quickly jumped after her, with Flash smirking, and diving off of the edge.

CONFESSIONAL: Flash

Bungee jumping? Heh, talk about a challenge made for me!

END CONFESSIONAL

Tilly also seemed to be having a good time of things, jumping down without much of a care as Winston looked on.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

Ah, that's right- circus girl. She could be a threat if not dealt with. Now, because of the Big Loser versus Vote Loser system, this may be a bit more tricky. You saw what happened last elimination with Cass- because the person I intend to send home still may win the challenge and come back in, I need to plan for every possibility. But trust me when I say I WILL win this game. One way or another.

END CONFESSIONAL

Flash was the first to pop back up, with a cube in her hands.

"Alright, Flash!" Geoff smiled, "You got a cube- what's the question inside?"

"Pfft, who cares?" She shrugged, tossing it aside before immediately diving back down.

"Okay... well, two points to Flash either way!"

Wendy, meanwhile, had just been preparing for a jump when Winston appeared next to her, smiling.

"I must confess I'm a bit nervous," he admitted.

"Why's that?" Wendy asked, frowning.

"I knew someone who used to bungee jump quite frequently," he told her, "on one unfortunate incident, he was jumping from a bridge when the rope snapped, and he plummeted to the water below. Paramedics found him days later, body twisted and smashed laying on the side of the river. Closed casket funeral, you see."

Wendy's face turned pale.

"...well, cheerio!" Winston smiled before making his own jump.

Wendy merely stood there, shaking , before backing away.

CONFESSIONAL: Wendy

...closed casket funeral, huh?

END CONFESSIONAL

As Cass climbed back on the observation deck, she clutched a cube to her chest, smirking.

"Alright Cass," Blaineley started, "if you can answer the question inside-"

"I didn't grab it to answer it," Cass smiled.

She tossed it up in the air, catching it once, before turning and throwing it directly at Harper. It caught him square in the jaw, causing him to teeter on the edge before falling off.

"Nice," Blaineley smiled, "you're gonna go far, kid."

Glimmer, who had just been about to break open her own cube, was less than amused.

"That wasn't very nice!" She growled.

"Oh yeah? Do something, pony girl," Cass challenged.

With surprising ferocity, Glimmer pulled her arm back, sending the cube flying forward. Cass blinked, ducking, causing the cube to fly past... and hit Harper, who had just been pulling himself back up. He let out a yell, letting go of the observation deck and plummeting back towards the earth.

"Oh... SORRY!" Glimmer yelled, "I'm so sorry Harper!"

Cass snickered, before diving back down. On his way back up, Harper was a bit surprised when he was pulled up, and helped to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Javier asked, smiling, "That looked like a rough fall."

"Fine, thanks," Harper winced, rubbing his jaw, "appreciate the help there."

"No problem, pal... we better get caught up though, huh?"

"Yeah..." Harper chuckled, "we better."

A short time passed, and Flash smiled triumphantly as she climbed on deck.

"Back," she smiled, holding up a cube, "how much is that?"

"Congrats, dudette!" Geoff told her, "You're up by eight points, and currently in second place!"

"Awesome, I- wait, SECOND? Who-"

"And that's another three points to Ryuzaki, for a total of nine!" Blaineley announced from nearby.

Flash looked over, incredulous, to see Ryuzaki flash her a slightly smile.

"I'm losing to TWIGGY over there?!" She gaped.

CONFESSIONAL: Ryuzaki

Normally I wouldn't have shown my hand so soon, but... I was bored.

END CONFESSIONAL

Flash and Ryuzaki locked eyes for a moment, before they both leapt off of the tower.

"And here we go, folks!" Geoff announced, "Neck and neck! Ryuzaki just needs to come back up to claim his point and win the game, but Flash needs to at least grab a cube on the way- can she do it before her competitor?"

A few moments later, a hand clasped on to the observation deck- and Flash pulled herself up, holding one of the cubes.

"HA, suck it!" she cheered, sticking her tongue out as Ryuzaki climbed up a moment later.

"Ah, yes, it appears you've bested me," he said in his usual monotone, "how will I ever recover from my defeat."

CONFESSIONAL: Ryuzaki

I may have lost the challenge, sure, but it's for the better. With every display like that, the target on that girl's back only gets bigger.

END CONFESSIONAL

"Okay guys, Flash wins the challenge, and immunity!" Geoff announced, "Meaning the Big Loser of today's challenge, the only person not to score a single point... Wendy!"

Wendy's face flushed a bright red, and she looked down.

"Yep, you're the Big Loser, alright," Blaineley mocked, "and all because you couldn't take one tiny jump- now, let's all head back to the train, and get our elimination challenge underway!"

~o.0.o~

While on the way back, Winston took a spot near to Dane, Cass, Flash, and Burton, putting on a good act of looking deep in thought.

"Careful honey, your face might freeze that way," Burton told him.

"Hm? Oh, right," he nodded, "I'm just a bit worried is all."

"About what?" Burton asked.

He glanced back at Tilly, talking loud enough so anyone nearby could hear, but she couldn't.

"She showed real skill during today's challenge," Winston told them, "much better than I would have expected- she must be an acrobat of no small skill."

"You think so?" Burton frowned.

"I do... she'll be hard to beat, that's for certain."

"...not unless we go at her now," Cass muttered, "hit her while she's vulnerable!"

"Hey, yeah!" Dane nodded, "That's a good idea!"

Winston just watched silently, smiling as the others discussed the decision.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

Tilly versus Wendy. What a wonderful combination- the underdog versus the shy cheerleader with a gold mine of potential. Either way one of them is going home... and Cass. Beautiful girl. A bit clever, but not smart, strong, and determined. I have big plans for you. You see, I- oh, no. I COULD tell all you drooling mouth breathers what I'm planning, but... I think you'll have to wait and see.

END CONFESSIONAL

~o.0.o~

As everyone piled into the elimination carriage, Javier sat next to a depressed looking Wendy.

"Hey," she sighed.

"Hey," he greeted, "I'm sure you'll be fine tonight. Don't let what Blaineley said get to you."

The hostess herself, followed by Geoff, walked into the room at that moment.

"Okay- are you ready to hear who received the most votes tonight?" Blaineley asked, "Facing Wendy in tonight's elimination challenge is... Tilly!"

"What?" Tilly blinked, "But-"

"No buts," Blaineley interrupted, "the two of you will be fighting for immunity in tonight's elimination challenge... a RACE!"

"...a race?" Tilly asked, confused, "A race where?"

In response, Blaineley slid a portion of the roof open, just large enough for two people to fit through.

"Why, a race across the top of the train!" Blaineley told them, "you need to climb up, and then rush all the way down to the last carriage! Whoever reaches it first, wins! Or, you also win if the other person happens to slip and fall off. If you both fall off, then hey, double elimination!"

"I dunno," Wendy gulped, "that sounds kinda..."

"Dangerous? It is, but if you'd like to chicken out again, I can eliminate you now," Blaineley yawned.

"No, no," Wendy said, shaking her head, "I... I can do this."

"Alright- ready, dudettes?" Geoff asked, "Set... GO!"

The two girls immediately climbed on to the roof, taking a minute to steady themselves. The train was moving, albeit very slowly- although it was more than enough to temporarily discourage the two girls. They exchanged worried looks, before slowly making their way forward. Their steps started out small and hesitant, before gradually increasing in speed as the two barely jogged to the finally cart. The train hit a bump, jolting as a result, which was enough to make Wendy have a small panic attack and freeze up as Tilly ran forward. Wendy took a deep breath, steeling herself before jogging forward, desperate to catch up.

"Almost... there," Tilly panted. Once she saw Wendy was about to catch up, she did the first thing that came to mind- holding out her arms and leaping forward.

Tilly landed flat on her stomach- her hands just short of the final carriage. She was helpless to watch as mere seconds later, Wendy ran past to the finally cart.

"NO!" Tilly groaned, "This was my only chance!"

A slot in the carriage's roof opened, and Blaineley peered through.

"Too bad, honey," Blaineley told her, "Wendy, you live to see another day- come on back!"

Wendy was helped back inside. Tilly went to follow, but Blaineley popped back up, wagging her finger.

"Tut-tut. Nope, sorry loser- you've been eliminated!"

Blaineley gave Tilly a rough shove, causing the girl to stumble and fall off the side of the train. Blaineley laughed as she headed back down, closing the roof behind her.

"Dude, that was mean!" Geoff glared.

"Yeah- so?" Blaineley smirked, "Tune in next time folks! Tears will spill, friendships will form, and someone WILL be sent home! See you next time on Reality Rush- the Million Dollar Express!"

(A/N: Wow, I'm on a roll with this whole updating in a timely and efficient manner thing, huh? But seriously folks, couple of announcements to get through-

First of all, this story is no longer a collaboration fic. I talked about it with Technow, and time simply does not permit them to be able to work on this story. However, I believe in giving credit where credit is due. While all of the OC's were of my creation, Technow was awesome enough to come up with the show's name, as well as the train gimmick, so huge thanks for that! Good luck with your stories, buddy- and readers, go give him a look if you haven't already!

Second, and I may go over this again in Camp TV, you may notice Off the Air is now listed as "complete". Don't fret. There will still be stories about what the competitors do in their off time, but the reason I did that is so I feel less pressured. This way I can focus mostly on CTV and RR without the nagging, "Hey. Heyyyyyy. You haven't updated OtA in like a decade, you lazy bum!" In the back of my mind. Now, let me elaborate on the statement above- I may publish more stories about what the contestants do "Off the Air" as their own one-shots, similar to what I did with Long Sleep. I may mark Off the Air as in progress again and update it again that way. I'm not sure- but the point is, it's a major load off of my mind.

The third announcement is this. There is another prequel coming to Sunset Cruise.

I know, I know, put down your pitchforks. I'm aware I do a terrible job at updating what I already have- but this story spans four days, with each day being one chapter. It will tell multiple stories of several different characters- such as Lucky's visit to Johnny's, as well as Julie's life working for Milton. And maybe, just maybe, you'll learn a little more about why a certain someone flew off the handle in Sunset Cruise. It won't debut for sometime, but when it does, I hope you'll enjoy it!

I think that's gonna do it for me today- hope you had fun reading, and I'll see you next time!

8-5-12-16 8-5-18)


	4. Sunny and Sparkly and Amazing

Harper sighed as he headed into the bronze carriage, holding an ice pack to his jaw. It was directly after the elimination, and the right side of his face had swollen up a bit, thanks to the blows he had taken. He practically fell back on to his bed, staring at the ceiling silently, until Glimmer yanked him back to his feet.

"Oh gosh, are you okay?" She asked, examining his jaw.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he frowned, "just-"

"Don't worry about it, I have just the thing to cheer you up!" Glimmer giggled, before holding up a t-shirt.

Harper recognized it immediately- it was a Lord of the Rings t-shirt with elvish writing on it. It was formerly dark green, but now it was bright pink and glittery.

"...that was my favorite shirt," Harper murmured, taking it.

"Yeah! And now it's sunny and sparkly and amazing!" She smiled, "Anyway, I hope it helps you feel better!"

With that, she skipped off, humming. Harper silently examined his shirt, not taking his eyes off it until the door to the carriage slid open, and Jessica strode in. She looked at Harper, appearing a bit concerned when she saw his swollen jaw.

"Oh, wow. Are you okay?" She asked.

Harper's mood lightened a little, and he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he chuckled, "hey, can you believe what Glimmer did to my-"

As soon as he said he was fine, however, she smiled and said, "all right, take care!" Moving on to her own cabin without a second glance. Harper watched her go wordlessly, before sighing, and falling back on his bed.

~o.0.o~

Out in the dining carriage, Wendy sat by herself, holding a potato and an expired box of apple juice. She jumped a bit when she felt someone tap on her shoulder, only to turn and see Javier smile and sit next to her.

"Startle you? Sorry." He slipped her a plate of pizza under the table. "I can't believe they actually went through with that stupid potato thing... you alright?"

She blinked, a bit surprised, but slowly nodded.

"I'm fine... thank you, Javier." She gave a slight smile, looking away. "I just... I can't believe I let myself get psyched out like that."

"Hey, nobody's perfect," Javier told her, "you move on, harder and stronger, right?"

"...right."

"Come on, cheer up," Javier smiled, "you'll do great next time."

CONFESSIONAL: Wendy

...I really hope he's right...

END CONFESSIONAL

As dinner wound to a close, Winston chatted away with some of the other contestants, before his eyes wandered over to a table in the back, solely occupied by Ryuzaki. He was setting up a chessboard by himself- not the same one he had labelled next to his bed- and staring at the pieces intently. Curiosity getting the better of him, Winston excused himself before walking over and taking a seat across from Ryuzaki.

"Playing alone, are we?" Winston mused.

"Something like that," Ryuzaki murmured, not taking his eyes away from the board.

"It's been too long since I've played," Winston lied. In truth, one of his favorite hobbies was to challenge those with a loose understanding of the rules to a game, and mock them as he conquered the board.

"Is that so," Ryuzaki yawned, uninterested.

"It is. Would you be up for a quick round?"

"... I don't see why not." Ryuzaki finally glanced up at Winston, their eyes meeting. Winston was a bit unnerved by the boy's gaze, but gradually overcame it, smiling.

"Excellent," Winston replied, "it's your set, you make the first move."

"No," Ryuzaki shook his head, "you go first. I insist."

Winston smiled, selecting a pawn, and moving it forward.

Minutes passed. Eventually an hour, but still the two sat, locked into their game. They had each lost around half of their pieces, and slowed the pace of their game dramatically.

"I assume you expect me to counter by taking your rook," Winston frowned, examining the board.

"No, that would give me a clear shot to your queen," Ryuzaki answered.

"I could take your bishop."

"Do that and you'll be in check after two turns."

Winston laughed, clapping his hands before saying, "Well done!"

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

Could it be I've found someone who's actually worthy competition? From this cesspool of human ignorance? Surprises truly abound. I'll have to keep my eye on Ryuzaki, oh yes.

END CONFESSIONAL

After a few more minutes, Winston glanced at his watch.

"Goodness, is it this late already?" He frowned, raising an eyebrow, "Ryuzaki, dear boy, I'm afraid this is where I'll have to bow out. I trust we can continue our game... after lunch tomorrow, perhaps?"

Ryuzaki nodded.

"Good, good. Until then." Winston stood up, bowing, before exiting the carriage.

Ryuzaki watched him go, staring silently, until leaning down, and pulling a king out of his pocket. He pulled out a marker, writing the name Winston across it- before getting up and heading to his room.

~o.0.o~

"Okay passengers," Geoff grinned, "I helped Milton with this next challenge personally- I call it GEOFF Ball!"

There was a collective silence as Geoff looked around expectantly.

"Huh? Huh?"

It was two days later, and the train had just come to a stop outside a large stadium.

"...oh, never mind," Geoff sighed, "anyway , for today's challenge, we're going to be splitting you into two teams of seven. We'll have two captains who get to pick their teams- Flash, since you won last challenge, you get to be the first captain!"

"Awesome!" She smiled.

"As for the second captain, does anybody want the honor?"

A few hands shot up- Javier, Cass, and Dane. Geoff quickly scribbled their names on slips of paper, before dropping them into his hat.

"Okay," he announced, "Flash will pick one slip of paper- whoever's name she picks will be the second team captain."

Flash reached into the hat, pulling out Javier's name.

"Nice," Javier smiled.

"Okay guys, let's head to the stadium, where we'll pick our teams and go over the rules of Geoff Ball!"

"Ugh, Geoff Ball," Blaineley scowled, "such a stupid name."

"Heyyy!" Geoff huffed, "I think it's an amazing- anyway, let's just head to the stadium, and get this challenge started!"

~o.0.o~

The passengers filed out of the train, and were lead to a nearby football stadium. Once on the field, Geoff held up a white ball with his face on it in one hand, and an airborne in the other.

"So, here are the rules of Geoff ball," he began, "it plays out like a normal soccer game... at first."

He proceeded to blow the air horn, causing some of the contestants to scowl or complain.

"When I blow this air horn, you're going to switch to football- meaning you now have to pick the ball up and carry it across the field! I blow it again-" He blew it once more to demonstrate, "and you're playing soccer again! To score, get the ball into the other team's net. Oh, and there's a chance we'll have a dodge ball super round at any given time, meaning that me, Blaineley, and our interns will come out and start throwing dodgeballs at you as you play! Awesome, right?"

"Uh, yeah, that's sounds... great," Samantha frowned.

"Okay, now, we'll have both of you pick your teams- ladies first. Flash, who's your pick?"

"Hmm," she frowned, "I pick... Dane."

Dane smirked, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Lady knows a good deal when she see's one," He winked, walking over to her. Flash rolled her eyes in response.

"Well, then I pick Wendy," Javier countered.

Wendy frowned, walking over to him.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," he promised.

"Great, there went my next choice," Flash muttered, "I'm gonna go with... Ryuzaki."

Many of the other contestants looked confused, while Ryuzaki merely raised an eyebrow before walking over to her.

CONFESSIONAL: Flash

Okay okay I know what you're thinking. But I saw his performance last challenge, and I'm telling you- creepy genius boy is hiding something!

END CONFESSIONAL

"I'm gonna go with... Harper."

Harper's eyes widened.

"What? Me? Really?"

CONFESSIONAL: Harper

This is the first time I haven't been picked last for a sports team! Or... just... first time I've been picked in general, I guess.

END CONFESSIONAL

Harper walked over to Javier, who gave him a fist bump.

"Welcome aboard, buddy."

"And I here I thought you'd take all the good players," Flash smirked, "I pick Jessica!"

"That's alright- I pick Cass," Javier countered.

"Winston!"

"Glimmer!"

"Burton!"

"Pearl!"

"Irving!"

"Samantha!"

"Alright, looks like our teams are picked! Flash, you have Dane, Ryuzaki, Jessica, Winston, Burton, and Irving. Javier, your team is Wendy, Harper, Cass, Glimmer, Pearl, and Samantha! Now, first team to eight points wins- Flash, the ball starts in your court!"

He tossed the ball to her, and everyone began to get ready.

"Honestly think you have a chance?" Cass asked Flash, smirking.

"Better than your sorry team," Flash huffed in response.

"Then how's about a little bet?" Cass asked, "If your team wins, I'll be your personal assistant for the next week, doing your dishes, getting your food, making your bed... that sort of thing. If I win, then you'll be doing MY work."

"Pfft. What is this, fifth grade?" Flash asked.

"Well, I mean, if you're scared," Cass smirked, beginning to turn away.

"What? I'm not- I'm not scared!" Flash exclaimed. She stuck her hand out, scowling. "Fine, you have a deal!"

Cass grinned, shaking.

"Real glad to hear it."

The two girls turned, heading back to their respective teams.

"Alright Burton," Flash ordered, "you're our goalie!"

"Sure thing," he nodded.

"Harper, think you can handle it?" Javier asked.

"Uh, yeah," Harper stammered, "I think so."

"Everybody ready?" Geoff called, "Let the match begin!"

He blew a whistle, and the game started. Flash started the game with the kickoff, and it wasn't long before Javier got ahold of the ball, running it down the field. He kicked it over to Cass, who managed to get it to the other side of the field, before pulling back her leg and attempting to kick it into the net. Burton, however, managed to catch it- as soon as he did , however, Geoff blew the airhorn.

"Football time!" The host called.

Burton looked around, tossing it to Flash, who caught it and proceeded to run down the field.

"Wait, am I still the goalie?" Harper asked himself as he watched everyone head towards him, "Does football even HAVE goalies?"

He didn't have time to wonder, however, as writhing a few minutes Flash slammed into him, knocking him off his feet.

"WOO! POINT!" She cheered, throwing the ball down.

"Owww," Harper groaned.

Flash rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand and yanking him to his feet.

"Come on nerdling, walk it off," she smirked.

"One point for Flash's team!" Geoff announced, "Javier's ball!"

Javier caught the ball, turning to Harper.

"Uh... you sure you're gonna be okay?" He asked, "you can sit this one out if you-"

"No, no, it's fine!" He insisted, "I just need a minute to catch my breath..."

Javier nodded, smiling and clasping him on the shoulder. A short time passed, and everyone was in position.

"And... GO!"

Javier quickly threw the ball to Glimmer, who caught it, and literally began dancing down the field, twirling past competitors. She had made it more than halfway down when Cass suddenly snatched the ball from her, running past.

"Hey!" Glimmer snapped.

Cass just smirked, running forward and eventually scoring a point for her team.

"Cass, nicely done," Blaineley smiled, "a point for Javier's team!"

The game continued on, and eventually the teams reached the midway point, with Javier's team in the lead by six points, and Flash's team behind by one.

"Okay dudes," Geoff announced, "time for halftime! You've got a fifteen minute period before we get back to the game!"

The contestants sighed in relief, and broke away to get water from a nearby cooler or chat amongst themselves. As for the hosts, Blaineley had slunk away somewhere while Geoff chatted with Harold and Eva.

"Totally crazy, am I right?" Geoff smirked, "I mean, who would have thought I'd be hosting my own show! Well, other than the Aftermaths from Camp TV and my party show, I mean."

"It's just a shame I couldn't get on as a competitor," Harold sighed, "I'm pretty much an experts on trains. That'd give me a pretty good edge on these guys."

"The only thing you're an expert in is being annoying," Eva scoffed.

"Be chill, we're all friends here," Geoff smiled.

"Friends? With you?" She shuddered, "Keep dreaming."

Geoff turned just as Cass walked by, yawning.

"Oh, hey Cass. What's shaking?" Geoff asked.

"Uh... nothing?"

"Cool, cool. You know, I gotta say, I thought you'd be more like your brother," he commented.

"...excuse me?" Cass scowled.

"I mean, it's all cool," he continued, "I just thought-"

"Thought. What?" She demanded, glaring at him, clenching her fist.

The sight of an angry Cass was enough to make Geoff and Harold exchange fearful glances.

"Thought nothing!" Geoff laughed nervously, "I was just... saying."

"Well don't," she told him, "and while you're at it, don't EVER compare me to HIM."

She turned, stomping off. Eva watched her go, before laughing.

"I hope SHE wins."

Further down the field, Javier, Wendy and Glimmer watched the exchange curiously.

"Wonder what her problem is?" Wendy frowned.

"She's one of the bad guys, duh!" Glimmer laughed.

"Bad guys?" Javier mused.

"Yeah! Everything has good guys and bad guys!" She explained, giving him a look like he was crazy, "Like back home in Friendship Land, where we were under constant tyranny from Queen Eclipse!"

CONFESSIONAL: Javier

You know, I know I haven't been on this show long, but I've definitely met some interesting people. Like Glimmer- I have no idea what she's talking about half the time, but hey!

END CONFESSIONAL

Samantha and Irving were sat nearby on the bleachers.

"So, this is kind of fun, right?" Samantha asked, smiling.

"To the unintelligent, perhaps," Irving muttered as he furiously scribbled something down on a notepad. Samantha glanced over to see what it was- and was slightly surprised to see that it was a speech of some kind.

"Um, bro? What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, this?" He yawned, "Just my acceptance speech. I mean, once I have definitive proof of supernatural activity, I figure I'll get the Nobel Prize, probably a Pulitzer after they ask me to write an article on it, and of course an award for Lifetime Achievement!"

"...um, Irving?" Samantha frowned, "Maybe you're focusing a little too much on..."

"What? On what?" He demanded, "What are you trying to say?"

"On... well, all I'm saying is, the game..." She stammered, looking away.

"Samantha, you don't know what you're talking about!" He scolded, "We're only ON this trip so we have a free tour around the country! Who CARES about the game?"

"...I do?" Samantha said uncertainly.

"Ugh! Just like the rest of them!" He scoffed, "My own sister! Here, take this and edit it- and don't talk to me about the GAME again!"

He stuffed the notepad into her hand, before storming off. Samantha sighed, looking at the notepad miserably. Harper, who had been passing by, noticed this and frowned.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Oh, it's fine," she muttered, "just have to do this thing for my brother..."

"What thing?" Harper asked.

"Nothing," she sighed, "just a speech he was-"

Blaineley suddenly blew a whistle.

"Break time is over, kiddies!"

"Oh, but I really need to-" Samantha started.

"Come on, forget it!" Harper told her, "We have a game to finish up!"

"Oh, alright..." She clutched the notepad tightly as the two headed back to the field.

Soon enough, the game had resumed, the ball being given to Flash's team.

"Soccer rules- ready?" Geoff called out, "And GO!"

He blew a whistle, and the game commenced. Flash started with the ball, and after a few passes it made it's way to Jessica on the other side of the field. She gave a kick, and the ball soared to the other team's goal. Harper gulped, bracing himself as he got ready to catch- only for the ball to hit him directly in the face. Harper immediately yelped, falling to the ground. Jessica gasped, hands going to her mouth.

"Oh gosh- I'm so sorry, are you okay?" She asked.

In response, Harper slowly raised his hands- in them, he tightly clutched the ball. Upon seeing this, his team cheered.

"Attaboy, Harper!" Javier called out, grinning.

Harper got to his feet, smiling a bit.

"Time out!" Geoff called, blowing a whistle.

Javier, Wendy, Samantha and Glimmer jogged over to him.

"You alright, man?" Javier asked, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Nice work there!"

"Yeah, fine!" Harper laughed, clearly dazed, "Totally... fine..."

"Uh, your nose is bleeding," Samantha pointed out, "need some help with that?"

"Sure... thanks," he nodded.

Samantha led Harper off to go get cleaned up; and as soon as they were gone, Blaineley immediately blew the whistle.

"Game time! Football rules!" She called.

"What?!" Javier exclaimed, "But we're down-"

"Don't care!" Blaineley smirked, "Your ball, buddy, get moving!"

Javier scowled, rushing forward.

"What are you doing?" Geoff demanded, "That's not fair!"

"I know!" Blaineley laughed, "But, hey! Know what would be even BETTER? Dodgeball super round!"

Blaineley, Harold, Eva, and a reluctant Geoff began hurling dodgeballs at the players. Javier was lucky- Dane moved in to tackle him before getting pegged himself, and he was able to narrowly avoid getting hit in the groin. Just as he did so, Flash moved in for the tackle- Javier immediately tossed the ball to Wendy, who let out a surprised gasp before catching it.

"Run! Don't just stand there!" Cass snapped.

Wendy snapped in to action, running forward. She was about to be tackled by Jessica, when Cass suddenly grabbed a nearby dodgeball, kicking it- the ball slammed in to Jessica's foot, causing her to trip and fall as Wendy scored.

"Ow! Is that legal?" Blaineley laughed, "Who cares? I'll allow it!"

"Hey! This isn't the spirit of Geoff ball!" The host scolded.

"No one cares, babe," Blaineley snickered.

Geoff scowled, folding his arms.

Out on the field, Flash called her team together.

"Alright guys, huddle!"

"Hey- HEY! Did I say you could call a break?" Blaineley demanded.

"Oh, stuff it, granny!" Flash shot back.

"Wha- you can't insult the host!" Blaineley fumed.

"Who cares?" Geoff grinned, "I'll allow it!"

"Look," Flash continued, "we're down by two, and these guys only need one point to win. We need a strategy, fast."

"Hm..." Ryuzaki looked thoughtful, before stepping forward. "I believe I have a solution."

"Oh yeah?" Flash frowned, "All ears, brainiac."

Ryuzaki explained his plan, and soon enough, both teams took to the field.

"Are we finally ready? Your ball, Flash," Blaineley scowled, before blowing the whistle.

Flash held the ball, tightly, seemingly about to run forward- when everyone around her suddenly collapsed.

"Um... I... what?" Javier blinked, confused.

While the other team was confused, Flash threw the ball across the field- Dane, who had silently slipped through the other team during the distraction, caught it, and dashed into the end zone.

"Boom!" He cheered, tossing the ball down.

"I- ARGH!" Cass clenched her fists, "It was a trick!"

"Relax, we're still up by one," Javier told her, "we can still win this."

Everyone began to get back into posistion- when Wendy noticed something.

"Hey- we're down a player!" She called.

"What? Javier frowned, "Who-"

He looked around, and sure enough Irving and Samantha were on the bleachers, talking.

"Are you KIDDING me?" Flash scowled, "Get back here!"

"She needs to help me with my speech!" Irving called back.

"Who cares, the teams are still even- let's go!" Blaineley said, before blowing the whistle. Javier tossed the ball to Cass, who ran forward, and attempted to pass the ball to Pearl. Pearl merely watched as it flew straight into the arms of Jessica, who proceeded to run past and score a point.

"What was THAT?" Cass demanded.

"Eh," Pearl shrugged.

"Point for Flash- time for the instant death round!" Geoff smiled.

"Hey, Irving?" Samantha said as she and her brother watched the teams line up from the bleachers, "Maybe we should-"

"Join the game? Not likely!" He scoffed.

"Okay guys, ready?" Flash smirked.

The whistle blew, and Flash started forward- into a slow walk, yawning as she made her way towards the edge of the field.

"Where are you going?" Javier frowned, "The game's still- wait, it's a tri-"

Flash threw the ball to Winston, who caught it, rushing into the end zone.

"That's game!" Geoff called, "Flash's team wins!"

"Agh, so close!" Javier groaned.

"Everybody back to the train- elimination time!" Geoff smiled.

As everyone made their way back, Flash sauntered over to Cass.

"Looks like you lost the bet, huh?"

"Shut up," Cass scowled.

"I think you mean, 'shut up, your highness.'"

~o.0.o~

Soon enough, Javier's team was in the elimination carriage.

"Okay guys, I'd like to say it was a difficult decision, but I'd be lying," Blaineley began, "Samantha, you no showed the last couple of rounds, making you the biggest loser- and Pearl, you received the most votes."

"Aw man," Samantha groaned.

"Don't worry," Harper smiled, "I'm sure you'll be fine!"

"Your challenge today is simple," Blaineley told the two, "downing a bottle of hot sauce!"

She handed each a bottle.

"First person to reach the bottom wins- ready? Go!"

The two girls looked at each other, before tilting their heads back and drinking. Samantha's face reddened, and she pulled the bottle away, coughing, while Pearl continued.

"Done!" She eventually said, holding her bottle out.

Blaineley examined it.

"Pearl- who do you think you're fooling?" She frowned, "This is half full."

"No it-"

"Done!" Samantha gasped, "For real!"

Blaineley looked over, before nodding in approval.

"Samantha stays in the game!"

"Oh, whatever," Pearl huffed, "I don't care about the mon-"

She was interrupted when Blaineley grabbed her, throwing her out of the open door. Geoff folded his arms, glaring at her.

"What?" She shrugged, "She was eliminated!"

~o.0.o~

A while later, the losing contestants joined the others for dinner- a few laughing when they saw Harper's pink, glittery shirt.

Flash, meanwhile, sat next to Ryuzaki.

"Thanks for your help today, brainiac," she told him, smirking as Cass served her a drink, "you really helped us pull out the win."

"I had no desire to be up for elimination," he shrugged, "it was nothing."

"Oh, shut up and take the compliment."

Winston watched the exchange from across the room.

"Heh... good game, Ryuzaki. Good game."


	5. Bird Uprising

Samantha let out a sigh as she curled up on her make-shift bed, glancing out of a window as the train rolled along silently on rickety tracks. Across from her, Irving giggled about something as he scribbled something down on his notepad.

"Oh, that's a good one," he said aloud, "better write that down."

Samantha sighed, rolling over and closing her eyes. Irving took no notice, continuing his imaginary conversation.

"Heheh... why yes, thank yes, thank you, I will accept this award!"

Samantha sighed , attempting to cover her ears.

CONFESSIONAL: Samantha

Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, and I'm all for looking for ghosts, but... he kinda takes things too far sometimes.

END CONFESSIONAL

After a while, Samantha sat up, looking over.

"Uh, Irving?"

"Well, yes, I do know how handsome I- what? What is it, Samantha?" He scoffed.

"Uh... maybe we should get some sleep?" She gulped, "I mean, there is another challenge tomorrow, and I don't want to lose..."

"Oh, my naive, naive sister- great minds can't sleep!" He laughed, before stifling a yawn. "Well... maybe they can for just a bit. Here, finish this for me?" He threw the notepad at her. "I'm writing down my findings on which contestants might be possessed!"

Samantha frowned, examining the list.

"Harper, unlikely. Ryuzaki, unlikely. Flash, unlikely. Glimmer, definitely. Irv, don't you think this is a bit-"

To her surprise, he was already asleep.

"Oh, fine," she muttered, before getting to work.

~o.0.o~

Samantha grunted as she was awoken by the sound of laughter the next morning, followed by the sounds of voices over in the next carriage. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Is it... breakfast time already? Irving, wake up-" she turned to see he was already gone. "Oh... why didn't he wake me?"

A few minutes later, she pushed open the door to the dining cart. Inside, Dane was taunting a miserable looking Harper about his now bedazzled shirt (courtesy, of course, of Glimmer), Flash had her feet up on the table as Cass brought her food, Javier and Wendy were happily chatting, and Winston and Jessica were discussing something about fencing. Irving himself was nowhere to be found. She frowned, before taking a seat next to Harper.

"Glimmer?" She asked.

"Apparently she's going to do this EVERY time I get injured," he muttered.

"Oh, come on- it looks good!" Burton assured him, "At least it's not brown or orange. Ech."

"Have either of you seen Irving?" She frowned.

"Your brother? Oh, he's lurking around here somewhere," Burton shrugged, "saw him taking photos of the others. I was afraid to ask."

On the other side of the carriage, Flash let out a content sigh as Cass put down a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"And if you could grab some bacon with that, that'd be great," Flash smirked.

Cass' eye twitched, but she quickly turned on her heels and stormed off.

"Uh, Flash?" Javier frowned, "Don't you have... what is that, eight plates of uneaten bacon already?"

"I know!" She laughed, "And she still has to keep getting me more! Isn't it hilarious?"

"I'm not sure I get the joke," he shrugged.

"Isn't it just kind of wasting food?" Wendy asked.

"Whatever. I'm unappreciated for my time," Flash muttered, turning to her food.

Dane immediately slid into the seat next to her, flashing a smile and straightening his suit.

"Ah, come on- I appreciate you!" He smirked, "Classic stuff there- next time you should have her get some pasta or something!"

Everyone stared at him blankly.

"...because... it's breakfast..." He started, "and they don't serve... ahem, anyway, I gotta say, we worked well together yesterday! I was thinking maybe we could-"

"Sorry, what was your name?" Flash interrupted.

"...I'll just get going," Dane frowned, getting up and walking away.

"...hehehe." Flash turned back to Javier and Wendy. "It's funny because I totally did know his name!"

CONFESSIONAL: Dane

Okay, okay, fine. Might have gotten shot down there, but an alliance with Flash would be all the advantage I need. With her strength and good looks and my also strength and good looks, we could steam roll over everyone else. Plus, she was totally into me. I could tell.

END CONFESSIONAL

The contestants fell silent when Geoff strolled in to the room decked in cowboy garb, a smirk on his face.

"Hey there, everyone! You ready for today's challenge?"

"What are you WEARING?" Burton blinked, "Those chaps are just... ugh!"

"Just a little somethin' to get me in to the cowboy spirit!" He grinned, tipping his hat, "Because today, we're headed to a ghost town in Montana for our challenge!"

"But that's not-" Samantha started.

"Today's challenge," he continued, not noticing, "will begin as soon as we stop and the doors open. You'll need to race to the town, where you'll need to look for... this!"

He reached behind him, pulling out a golden bar.

"There are plenty of fake golden bars like this hidden around the ghost town, and your job is to find five, throw them into a bag you'll be given on the way out, and haul it back here! First person to do so will win immunity, and of course the last person will be tonight's big loser."

He began tossing each contestant an empty sack.

"Wait," Jessica frowned as she caught hers, "where's Blaineley?"

"Oh, she didn't want to participate in this challenge," Geoff explained, looking annoyed, "she didn't want to wear the outfit or go anywhere too dirty. Oh, speaking of outfits, guess what?"

"What?" Samantha asked.

~o.0.o~

A short time later, everyone- except Cass, of course- was changed into cowboy outfits similar to Geoff.

"I feel stupid," Jessica groaned.

"Indeed- Geoff, just because Montana HAS cowboys doesn't mean we need to dress as them," Winston frowned, fidgeting with his outfit.

"I know! But I've always wanted to do a cowboy episode!" The host smiled, "Anyway, grab your bags, because we..."

The train screeched to a halt.

"Are here!"

The doors flung open, and the contestants charged out. Save for Samantha, who felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"Wha- Irving? Where have you been?"

"Documenting important footage," he whispered, "doesn't matter! Anyway, you heard what he said, right? Ghost town?"

"Irving, that's really not what that-" Samantha started.

"Shush, of course it is!" He snapped, "Here, take this camera, and take photos of any lights or anything!"

He shoved a camera in her hand, and before she could argue, ran ahead.

"Fine," she sighed, before following after, "let's just do this..."

~o.0.o~

The contestants sprinted across a field, the sight of the abandoned, rickety old town gradually coming in to view. Flash was the first to arrive, smiling triumphantly, before Cass immediately slammed into her from behind, knocking her over.

"Ow- hey!" Flash snapped.

"Whoops, sorry!" Cass laughed, before running off.

Flash picked herself up and charged after her, with the other contestants beginning to arrive soon after- with Harper in a panting, frantic mess.

CONFESSIONAL: Harper

As soon as I heard what the challenge is, I knew I could win it! All those year studying film gave me a great eye for detail- I have this in the bag!

END CONFESSIONAL

Soon enough, all thirteen contestants were in the town, scavenging for gold. Dane, however, just watched the other contestants run around, a smile on his face.

"Uh, aren't you going to look?" Harper, who was nearby, asked him.

"Nope," Dane smiled, "don't need to."

"Aaaand why's that?"

"I've got it all figured out," Dane yawned, pushing Harper aside, "watch and learn, junior."

Harper watched as Dane strolled away, heading into a nearby building.

"Oookay," He frowned, heading off to begin his own search.

It wasn't long before the first bar was found. While Samantha and Irving searched for any ghostly happenings and Dane dithered about, the other competitors were hard at work- Glimmer needed all of five minutes to find a bar, digging around in the middle of the town before pulling one up.

"Yay! Got one!" She cheered.

Javier, who had been rummaging through a nearby barrel, took notice.

"What the- you randomly dug a hole in the road, and you still got one on your first try?"

"Oh, it wasn't random!" Glimmer laughed, "I have a sixth sense for shiny stuff- here you go!"

She tossed him the gold bar, which he caught, depositing it in his bag as she skipped away.

CONFESSIONAL: Javier

I have NO idea what to make of Glimmer yet. I hear she's from another television show, so I expect someone a little more cocky- then I see her all smiley and friendly, and THEN she attacks Cass. And now she's just giving away the thing she needs to win this challenge? Lo que un bicho raro.

END CONFESSIONAL

Inside one of the buildings, Winston searched through a cabinet while Jessica hesitantly examined what appeared to be a skull.

"Ew- you think this is real?" She asked.

"Unlikely," Winston yawned, "probably just a prop, my dear, I wouldn't think on it long."

"Yeah, you're probably right," she agreed, "I'll just put this-"

She let out a startled scream when Irving appeared behind her, snatching the skull and examining it, before tossing it aside and scurrying off.

"What- what was that?" Jessica blinked.

"Perhaps it's better left overlooked," Winston frowned, "Irving is rather... what's the word?"

"Weird?"

"I was going to say inconsequential, but that works just as well."

~o.0.o~

Back at the train, Geoff was sitting in the dining carriage, drinking a soda and reading , when Blaineley strolled in.

"Are you STILL wearing that stupid cowboy outfit?" She scoffed.

"Are you still not in yours?" He countered.

"Of course not. It clashed with my hair. Not that you would know anything about color coordination," she huffed, "but that's not why I came out here."

"So why DID you come out here?"

"Got a call from Milton. He says no one is going to want to see everyone rummage around for fake gold for half an hour, so we're making things more interesting," she told him.

"And what was his definition of interesting?" Eva, who was nearby, asked.

"Well, that's easy- we just let a bunch of angry animals loose through the town!"

"...seriously?"

"Yup!" Blaineley grinned, "They're being brought here now!"

"Isn't letting a bunch of unchecked animals loose sort of, you know, dangerous?" Geoff frowned.

"Extremely! And THAT'S what makes it fun!"

Back in the town, the contestants were startled by the sound of a large truck backing in. Several of them wandered out of buildings to get a closer look at the vehicle as it slowly came to a halt, before the back slowly opened up.

"What's this supposed to be?" Wendy asked, tilting her head.

Once the back of the truck was opened, a single emu slowly peaked its head out, stepping out of the truck and pecking at the ground.

"An emu?" Dane scoffed.

"More than just one," Javier frowned, nodding toward the truck.

A second emu slowly followed the first, wowing the contestants curiously before beginning to walk around. A third came after the second, and a forth after that. Dane was not impressed.

"Just a bunch birds," he said dismissively, crossing his arms, "who cares?"

By this point, there were over half a dozen of the things roaming around, and a few of the other contestants were beginning to back away. Dane was about to open his mouth again, when the truck driver leaned out of his window, blowing an airhorn. All at once, the birds straightened up, staring at Dane. He took a step back, tugging at his collar nervously.

"What? It wasn't me who-"

One of the emus let out a loud grunting noise, before charging at him.

"OH DEAR LORD THAT'S HORRIBLE!" He shouted, before turning and running into a building. To his horror, several of the beasts followed him inside. He looked around frantically, before spotting a door. He opened it up, revealing a closet, which he quickly locked himself inside.

CONFESSIONAL: Dane

For the record, I wasn't 'scared' of those... horrible... raptor THINGS. I just didn't want to get my suit messy, is all. Really.

END CONFESSIONAL

The next building over, Cass, Harper and Samantha watched the street from a second floor window.

"What's going on out there?" Harper asked, "Are those... actual emus? In MONTANA?"

"What? Let me see," Samantha frowned, poking her head out, "woah... they are!"

Cass, who was searching for gold bars nearby, rolled her eyes.

"Don't know what y'all are so worked up about," she huffed, "they're just over sized birds. Now, you ever see a grizzly up close?"

She knocked on a floorboard, and upon hearing a hollow sound , smiled, prying it up and withdrawing a gold bar from inside.

"Nice!" She smirked, putting it in the bag.

CONFESSIONAL: Cass

Was I worried about being attacked? Nah. I'm the best athlete here. And besides, I could always have used Harper for bait.

END CONFESSIONAL

"Well, nice as it was being stuck in a room with y'all- I best be going," Cass told the two, heading down to the first floor.

"Oh- good luck!" Samantha called after her.

"Whatever."

"Huh... she seems grouchy," Samantha frowned.

"She's something, alright- anyway, come on. Want to go look for gold together?" Harper asked her.

"I wish I could," she sighed, "but my brother wants me to look around for ghosts."

"...are you serious?"

"Yeah- he thinks because it's a ghost town that means..." She shook her head, "Doesn't matter, I guess."

"Have you ever considered just, you know, not doing it?" Harper asked.

Samantha looked stunned.

"...what do you mean?"

"You know, just... not doing it," Harper repeated, "or telling him no. You don't HAVE to go look for that stuff, especially during a challenge."

"But he's my brother!" Samantha protested, "I have to!"

"Says who?"

"Irving!" She frowned, thinking. "Wait a minute..."

"I'm gonna go start looking- you should really tag along," he turned , beginning to walk off as Samantha thought carefully.

Next door, Burton poked his head inside the building Dane retreated into, looking around.

"Huh. No one around," he commented to himself, before heading in and looking around. There was a few minutes of finding nothing before he finally turned his attention to the closet. He walked over, turning the knob and pulling it open.

"OH GOD THEY CAN OPEN DOOR- hahaha, heyyy Burton!"

Burton watched, surprised as Dane slowly picked himself up off the floor, laughed nervously, straightened his suit and strolled out.

"...emus chase you in here?" Burton asked, amused.

"No, no! I mean, well, yeah." He cleared his throat, looking indignant. "Had to play it up for the cameras, of course."

"Of course."

"You're not gonna tell anyone though, right?" Dane asked nervously.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Burton smiled, before walking up to the second floor.

Dane watched him go, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Pull it together... gotta win this."

He turned, looking out of a window just in time to see Harper pass by. Dane slowly smiled, before following him outside.

~o.0.o~

"Have I ever mentioned that I hate birds?" Flash scowled, "Because I really, really hate birds."

She, Javier, and Wendy were slowly making their way across the street, through a crowd of emus.

"Dirty, disease carrying-" Flash grumbled.

"Um, are you sure we should be doing this?" Wendy whispered, "Won't they try to..."

"Don't worry," Javier assured her, "they're normally not too aggressive unless you provoke them."

"-guys had done their job, then the Emu War would have been over," Flash continued to herself.

"...I'm sorry, did you just say 'emu war'?" Javier blinked, turning to Flash.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Flash nodded, "Back in, like, the thirties. The military in Australia tried to curb the emu population. Didn't work out."

"How do you know that?" Javier asked, "I thought you hated studying."

"...I really don't like birds."

Winston, who was by the truck, watched the three from a distance. He smiled, before knocking on the driver's door.

"Open up! It's an emergency!" He shouted.

"What?" The driver grumbled, opening the door, "what do you-"

Winston immediately leaned in, slamming on the horn, before turning and running back inside one of the buildings. Back up the road, the three froze, as the birds suddenly erupted into movement.

"What do we do?" Wendy panicked.

"Bird uprising- go go go!" Flash shouted, sprinting away.

Wendy and Javier followed behind, the three holing up inside.

CONFESSIONAL: Flash

I. Hate. Birds.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

Those three from the gold car are perhaps my most dangerous competition. Friendly, at least toward each other, and athletic. I need to get rid of them by any means necessary. And believe me when I say I have the means.

END CONFESSIONAL

In the meantime, Harper was behind a building sifting through the dirt. Eventually, he found something shiny- a gold bar.

"Another one!" He smiled, "That's... one, two, three, four... that's all five!"

He smiled, throwing it into his bag.

"Am I the first- I think I'm the first one!" He grinned from ear to ear, slinging the bag over his shoulder, "Now I just have to-"

He was interrupted when Dane suddenly ran straight into him, both boys falling over.

"Hey, watch it!" Harper frowned.

Dane stood up immediately, brushing himself off.

"Whatever- I'm getting out of here!" Dane huffed, "Need to get away from those things!"

Without another word, he snatched up his bag and took off.

Harper watched him go, frowning, before grabbing his own bag and heading back to the train.

About five minutes later, Harper arrived back, and was greeted by Geoff.

"Harper, dude, first guy back!" The host smiled, "You have the bars?"

"Right here," Harper beamed, handing him the bag.

Geoff took it, opening it and peering inside.

"...uh, these are just rocks, dude."

"Yeah, I- WHAT?"

Geoff dumped the bag out, several large rocks falling to the ground.

"But... I don't understand!" Harper stammered.

Dane strolled up next to him, sighing.

"Cheating, Harper, really? You've brought disappointment to yourself and your family." Dane handed his bag to Geoff.

"All there, pal."

Geoff looked through the bag, nodding.

"All here! Dane is the winner of today's challenge! Sorry Harper, looks like you'll just have to go back."

CONFESSIONAL: Harper

Dane switched the bags when he bumped into me! Agh, I should have known!

CONFESSIONAL: Dane

Like I said, all figured out. Why would I go looking for something when I can just have someone else do it for me?

END CONFESSIONAL

Harper rushed back in to town, however soon enough the other contestants began to arrive. Flash, Javier, and Wendy arrived first, with Cass coming shortly after them and Jessica and Winston after her. Ryuzaki sort of... arrived, without anyone really noticing, with Glimmer and Burton completing the challenge to make ten. And while those contestants were able to wait calmly, Harper sprinted around the town, searching frantically.

"Okay, I have three... oh no!" He stopped, looking around. No one else was around. Was he the Big Loser? He sighed, ready to give up when he heard voices from nearby. He followed the sound all the way into a building- and when he opened the door, he found Samantha and Irving inside.

"Look, there's nothing- oh, hey Harper!" Samantha greeted.

"Harper," Irving spat, "he must be the one messing with my EMF readings!"

"Your... what?" Harper asked.

"Nothing," Samantha told him, "is it over? Did we lose?"

"No- well, I mean, sort of," he sighed, "we're the last three."

"Great," she muttered, "one of us is going to be the big loser... I don't want to be up for elimination again!"

"So let's go!" Harper told her, "We can still find the gold!"

"Right!" She nodded, "Let's-"

"Samantha!" Irving huffed, "You need to stay here and document- SAMANTHA!"

The two were long gone, leaving a fuming Irving behind.

"Fine!" He scowled, "I was going to let you induct me in to the hall of fame, but noooo!"

~o.0.o~

Soon enough, Harper and Samantha arrived back at the train.

"There!" Harper panted, "We have... our... bags..."

After Geoff examined them, he smiled, nodding.

"Alright dudes, you guys are safe! Meaning tonight, Irving is our big loser! You guys are free to head inside while we bring him back!"

The contestants began to head aboard the train, Samantha looking dejected.

"You okay?" Wendy asked her, "You look upset..."

"I just... I mean, Irving lost," Samantha frowned, "he can be a jerk sometimes, but he's still my brother. I don't want him to have to go home."

"Maybe he won't!" Wendy smiled, "There's still the elimination challenge- you never know what'll happen there."

"I guess you're right..."

Meanwhile, at the front of the line, Flash was already teasing Cass.

"Gee, that challenge made me really thirsty- care to fetch me a soda?" Flash smirked.

Cass clenched her fist, stomping off in to the dining cart. Just as she grabbed a soda, Winston approached her from behind.

"Flash is being rather cruel, wouldn't you say?" He asked.

Cass grumbled something about their bet in response.

"Ah, a gentleman's wager. Well, you should always honor your part of the bargain in a situation such as this," he commented, "of course, if she weren't here..."

Cass listened, thinking, before smiling and nodding.

"You have a point there," she agreed.

"I know I do," Winston nodded, "see you at elimination."

Winston headed to the silver carriage, Cass to the gold- unaware that Ryuzaki had been watching the exchange.

~o.0.o~

"Okay contestants- it's time for our elimination!"

The thirteen competitors were gathered in the elimination carriage, listening to Blaineley speak.

"Irving was today's big loser- but the votes are in," she informed them, "and the person he'll be competing against is none other... than Flash!"

Cass snickered, but Flash rolled her eyes, unimpressed.

"I have to compete against Irving?" She scoffed, "Super scared."

"You should be," Blaineley told her, "because this isn't an arm wrestling contest or a race."

She tossed each of the two an item; a scrambled rubix cube.

"First one to solve their rubix cube wins," Blaineley grinned.

"...craaaap," Flash groaned.

"Ready? GO!"

Flash and Irving immediately went to work. While Irving was careful about which way he slid the cube, Flash frantically swiped things around, trying to make sense of it.

"Looks like I'm not going anywhere," Irving laughed, as his cube was closer and closer to being finished.

Upon seeing this, Flash began to panic.

"Come on... come on..."

Irving's smile grew wider and wider, with Cass following suit. Everything was in his favor until he heard a voice.

"How interesting, Irving," Ryuzaki commented, leaning forward.

"What?" Irving scoffed, "What's interesting?"

"That looks remarkably similar to something I saw on television once- a documentary about cursed objects?" Ryuzaki eyed the rubix cube as if it were something alien, "Of course, it's just a toy. It couldn't possibly be haunted."

Irving's mouth slowly hung open.

"Cursed... object..." Irving threw the cube to the ground, running to the door.

"Where are you going?" Samantha called after him.

"TO GET MY EMF!" He called back, moving to the next carriage.

Winston and Cass looked on in stunned silence, as Ryuzaki watched Flash, suppressing a smile.

A while later, Irving staggered back into the room, EMF reader in hand.

"Okay! I just need to-"

"Done!" Flash called out.

"What?" Blaineley blinked, "That's impossible, you couldn't have-"

Flash shoved the cube into the hostess' hands, who examined it wordlessly.

"...well, it looks like Flash has indeed won," she announced, sounding disappointed.

"You're darn right I did!"

"Well, at least I get to throw somebody from a train!" Blaineley smiled, perking up immediately, "Your time has come, Irving!"

"Wait!" Samantha called out, "Can't we just have a second?"

"Of course you can," Blaineley nodded, "I'm not heartless, after all."

"Thanks... look, Irving, I just want to say-"

"Second's up!" Blaineley announced, before grabbing Irving and throwing him out of the door. "Okay, show's over people- time to eat!"

Everyone began heading into the next room, save for Samantha, who sat there, speechless. Wendy frowned, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay."

CONFESSIONAL: Cass

One way or another, mark my words, Flash is gonna get hers.

END CONFESSIONAL

While everyone ate, Winston pulled up a seat next to Ryuzaki.

"Clever move back there," Winston told him.

Ryuzaki looked at Winston, silent.

"Well, surely you must have wanted to save Flash for some reason," Winston persisted.

Ryuzaki was still silent. This bothered Winston.

"Well, whatever it was, you succeeded in getting Irving out. Congratu-"

"Winston," Ryuzaki said calmly, "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Winston stared at him for a minute, before chuckling, and standing up.

"We'll continue our game another time, I trust. Until then, Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki watched him go, a slight smile on his lips.


	6. Trust Gauntlet

"I'm telling you Owen," Geoff smiled as he plopped down on his bed, "this gig is SWEET! Like hosting the aftermath, only better! Be cooler if Blaineley wasn't here, but you know, no biggie."

Geoff held his phone between his neck and shoulder as he thumbed through a notebook with information on the next day's challenge. Owen had been too busy to pick up the phone, but a voicemail suited Geoff just fine.

"You should stop by some time, make a cameo! I'm sure the audience would-"

"Ahem."

Geoff glanced up from the notebook to see Blaineley standing across from him, arms crossed.

"Anyway, I gotta go man. Talk to you soon!"

Geoff sat up straight, placing the book down and hanging up his phone before turning to Blaineley.

"Sorry dude, didn't hear you come in- need something?"

"Who were you talking to?" Blaineley demanded, giving Geoff an accusatory stare. The host was a bit thrown off- had he done something wrong he wasn't aware of?

"Uh... Owen," Geoff answered, watching her uncomfortably.

"Oh, the fat one. Bet you'd LOVE it if he were here, huh?" Blaineley scowled.

"...yes?"

"We'll listen here, buster!" Blaineley snapped, "I don't care how many shows you've hosted before this, or who your friends are, you will NOT replace me! Got it?"

Before Geoff even had the chance to respond, Blaineley stormed out, leaving the bewildered party boy alone to think about what had just happened.

"Uh... g'night?" He called, watching as the door slid shut.

~o.0.o~

"I mean, it was no big deal, really. Sure, winning the challenge wasn't tough- but when that legion of raptors came charging at me, I knew it was time to step up. I didn't run- I stood still, looked the horde square in the eye, and right when they were about to run me down, I raised a hand and shouted, 'GO NO FURTHER, BEASTS!' They stopped right in the tracks, terrified. Then, bowing their heads in respect and admiration, they slowly parted, allowing a path through them so I could walk back to Geoff and turn in the gold bricks unharmed."

Dane smiled, taking a slow sip of juice as he finished his story.

"No, please. Hold your applause. It was no big deal."

"No one was clapping," Javier told him, raising an eyebrow, though the revelation did not faze Dane in the slightest.

"Stunned into silence," he nodded, sitting down, "understandable."

Dane sat in a chair he had rather sloppily pulled up to the table where Javier, Wendy, Flash, and Cass were seated. The four watched him in mixed annoyance and confusion as he rattled off his tale, even swiping some of Javier's food as he did so.

"I'm stunned, alright," Cass said, rolling her eyes, "because I seem to remember you screamed and locked yourself in a closet."

Javier and Flash began snickering, while even Wendy cracked a small smile. Dane cleared his throat awkwardly, taking another sip.

"Well, that is, I..."

He stood up, quickly walking off and taking a seat at a different table.

"That was... certainly something," Wendy said, taking a bite of her food.

"Dane? Pfft. Who cares?" Cass huffed with a shrug of her shoulders, "He's nothin'."

"I dunno- didn't you hear what he did to Harper?" Wendy asked, "He seems... kind of shady."

"All bark and no bite." Cass shrugged again, clearly unimpressed.

CONFESSIONAL: Cass

I know Dane's type. He'll be gone in a week, you watch.

END CONFESSIONAL

"Okay guys, challenge time!"

Everyone looked up as the two hosts entered the room, Geoff wearing his usual smile.

"Today's challenge is going to be a bit different... it's all about teamwork and trust! We'll be pairing the twelve of you up with each other, and the six teams will use their combined skills to make it through a gauntlet of four challenges... a TRUST gauntlet! We'll explain more when it's time to start, but first, the teams! Blaineley?"

Blaineley glared at him silently, before clearing her throat and stepping forward.

"The teams are as follows: Javier and Dane, Winston and Ryuzaki, Flash and Harper, Wendy and Samantha, Jessica and Burton, and finally, Cass and Glimmer."

The contestants looked around for their respective partners, many of them highly displeased with their match.

CONFESSIONAL: Flash

Great, the nerdling! There go my chances at winning this challenge.

CONFESSIONAL: Dane

Javier, perfect! I'll seize the chance to do some bonding, and I'll have a solid alliance before this challenge is over, you watch.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

Ryuzaki, you say? My, my. This challenge is certainly looking a lot more interesting. The game continues.

END CONFESSIONALS

"Everybody find your partner!" Geoff instructed.

The contestants did as asked, some more begrudgingly than others. As the train came to a half, Geoff slid open the door, stepping outside.

"Right this way, guys! Only a few minutes 'til the challenge!"

~o.0.o~

What Geoff claimed to be a few minutes ended up being about an hour. Despite many of the contestants looking exhausted underneath the hot afternoon sun, Geoff took it in stride, the smile never vanishing from his face.

"How about you pick someplace closer to the train next time?" Blaineley panted, fanning herself with a stack of papers.

"What's the matter? Can't handle a walk?" Flash taunted, "You look like you could use the exercise!"

Blaineley clenched her fists, glaring at Flash.

"One day, something horrible is going to happen to you, and I'm going to laugh."

"Okay, chill out," Geoff told her, "almost there now!"

At the back of the line, Wendy looked concerned as Samantha sighed miserably.

"You okay?"

"Just a little tired," Samantha mumbled, "it was hard getting to sleep in that empty carriage, you know?"

"I know... I'd invite you up front if I could," Wendy told her, "but you'll get used to it, right?"

"If I'm around to," Samantha sighed.

"Don't say that! I'm sure you'll make it-"

"All the way to the finale!" Dane popped up between the two girls, putting his arms on either of their shoulders. "You know, it's no secret you two have been big losers before."

"Dane," Javier started in a warning tone.

"But that's not how it has to be!" Dane smiled, "See, with the proper friends, you can make it all the way to-"

"DANE!"

"I'll just give you these." Dane pulled out two business cards, handing it to each of the girls, who read them curiously. On each card, in a tasteful black cursive, read, "_Dane_: _Visionary. Socialite. Winner_."

"When did you have these made?" Samantha asked him.

"Since last year's prom," he smirked, straightening his tie.

"Uh huh. And how'd that work out for you?" Javier asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay guys, we're finally here!" Geoff shouted from the front of the group.

Everyone began to gather around their destination, Winston sighing a bit.

"A corn maze," he muttered, "charming."

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

While these other drooling idiots may be accustomed to playing around in the muck, it's no place for a gentleman.

END CONFESSIONAL

"I thought you said it would only be a few challenges," Jessica pointed out.

"THERE'S the twist," Blaineley told her, although the hostess herself didn't sound pleased, "the challenges are inside the corn maze! You have to go around, find each station, and complete the assigned task. Lucky for you, we're counting the corn maze itself as a challenge, so there are only three stations to find."

"What if we find the exit first without doing the challenges?" Burton asked.

"Then you have to go back inside until you've complete them all," Geoff explained, "see, for each challenge you complete, you'll be given a wristband. Show all three wristbands to the intern positioned at the exit, and you'll be permitted to leave, and granted immunity... unless, of course, you're on the last team!"

"Tonight's elimination will be different in that there won't be any voting," Blaineley continued, "whichever pair loses will be forced to compete against each other in the elimination challenge- and yes, someone WILL be eliminated tonight!"

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

An interesting proposition. Therein lies my dilemma. Were I to throw the challenge, I'd be given the chance to eliminate Ryuzaki prematurely. Of course, if the elimination challenge were to play to his strengths instead of mine... no, best to play this out and let the unlucky losers fight amongst themselves.

END CONFESSIONAL

"One more thing you'll notice- there are three entrances," Geoff pointed out, "two will put you on the path to a challenge almost immediately, while the third... well, you'll be lost for a while. So, go on in, guys- and no cutting through the corn!"

"Damn it," Cass grumbled, stepping forward, "c'mon Glimmer, we're taking the right path."

"Yayyy, directions!" Glimmer cheered, following after her.

"Left path!" Flash ordered, running forward.

"I, but-" Harper stammered, "wait up!"

As the two disappeared into the maze, Dane walked forward, examining each path before heading down the middle.

"Wait- where are you going?!" Javier demanded.

"Middle path- come on, no time to argue!" Dane called. Javier gave an exasperated sigh, before following behind.

Soon enough, all of the teams had chosen their path. Flash and Harper, Wendy and Samantha on the left, Dane and Javier, Burton and Jessica in the middle, and finally Cass and Glimmer, Winston and Ryuzaki on the right.

After a while of wandering through the maze, Javier sighed as he followed Dane.

"Dane, that must have been the dud path. I'm pretty sure we would have found the challenge by now otherwise. I say we turn around and-"

Dane suddenly came to a stop in front of him, smirking.

"You were saying?" He asked, gesturing to a nearby stall where an intern was waiting.

CONFESSIONAL: Javier

Being partnered with Dane is like... well, like getting kicked in the groin over and over again.

END CONFESSIONAL

Javier rolled his eyes, walking up to the booth.

"So, what's the challenge?"

In response, the intern handed Javier protective goggles and an apple, and gave Dane an airsoft gun.

"...you're joking," Javier blinked.

"Nope," the intern smiled, pointing to a line that had been made in the dirt, "go stand over there."

"You better not mess this up," Javier told Dane, putting on the goggles and taking his place.

"Don't worry," Dane smiled, aiming the gun, "I've got this."

Seven missed shots later, Javier stood there, fists clenched, his face covered in small welts.

"You better hit it this time," he growled.

"Okay, okay! Let me just compensate for the wind pressure, and..."

Dane fired, knocking the apple off his head.

"Yes! Wristband time, baby," Dane smirked, extending his hand. The intern gave him the band, and with that, the pair was off.

On the other side of the maze, Flash and Harper arrived at one of the other challenges- the corn field had opened up significantly, revealing a patch of land on which several small piles of hay were scattered about.

"What's this?" Flash frowned.

"A minefield," the intern explained, "well, sort of. One of you will be blindfolded, and the other will have to give you directions. Your objective is to navigate to the flag on the other side there, WITHOUT touching a pile of hay. If you touch a pile, you'll have to go back to the beginning and start over."

"I'll take the blindfold," Flash said, taking one from the intern and tying it around her head, "just don't mess up with the directions!"

As Flash took point, Wendy and Samantha arrived, walking up to the intern.

"Navigate the-" the intern started, but Samantha just nodded, taking a blindfold.

"-the minefield blindfolded, yeah, I got it!" She nodded, "Which one of us should wear-"

"I'll do it," Wendy offered. She took the blindfold, slipping it on.

"Is that Wendy?" Flash shouted back to Harper as she took a hesitant step forward.

"Uh, don't worry about it!" Harper shouted, "It's fine, just- focus! Take two steps and turn right!"

Flash, however, tried to move as fast as possible- and as a result, stumbled into a pile of hay.

"You have to go back!" The intern ordered.

"Ah, damn it!" Flash grumbled, lifting her blindfold and trudging back to the start. Meanwhile, Wendy was making slow but sure progress, Samantha helping to guide her through.

"And... left, that's it, straight, straight... take a right! Now take a few steps forward, and... got it!" She cheered. Wendy groped around blindly for the flagpole, eventually grabbing it, smiling, and removing her blindfold.

"Great job, Sammy!" She called out, jogging over and grabbing the wristband.

"Let's go!" Samantha grinned as the two jogged off.

"Oh come ON!" Flash growled, "Hurry up, Harper!"

"Okay, okay- take a left...straight... now a right... okay, take a few steps forward and you're there!"

Flash ran forward, grabbing the flag and shaking the blindfold off. "Get the wristband and let's go!"

~o.0.o~

Cass scowled as she ran through the maze, Glimmer following behind at a close pace.

"Oh, I know! Do you like games?" Glimmer asked.

"Nope."

"Ah, okay! What if we sing a song to pass the time?"

"No."

"Aw, don't be like that! Here, I'll start!" Glimmer took a deep breath, but Cass cut her off.

"Shh!"

"You're no fun," Glimmer mumbled, sticking her hands in her pockets.

"We have more important things to worry about- we've been running around for half an hour now and we haven't found a single station," Cass told her, "we must have taken the wrong path!"

"Well, look at it this way!" Glimmer smiled, "This way we can spend as much time together as possible!"

Cass shuddered a bit, shaking her head as she turned her attention back to the task at hand. After a few more minutes of walking, the pair finally arrived at a station- an intern standing with a clipboard.

"Stand back to back," he ordered.

"What? Why?" Glimmer asked.

"It's a quiz to see how much you two know about each other. I'm going to ask a series of three questions- you each need to get at least two right to pass on."

"Oh, fun!" Glimmer said gleefully as the two got boy posistion.

"Question the first- what color is your partner's eyes?"

"That's easy! Blue!" Glimmer smiled.

"Uh... same," Cass said, a bit uncertainly.

"Both correct- question the second, what carriage is your partner staying in?"

"Gold, duh!" Glimmer chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Uh, I dunno- the loser cart?" Cass guessed.

"Hey!" Glimmer indignantly put her hands on her hips, "I'm not a loser!"

"Cass, you're incorrect, meaning you NEED to answer this next question right!" The intern told her, with a note of severity to his voice.

Cass was not impressed. "Or what?"

"...question the third, how many times has your partner been put up for elimination?"

"She hasn't," Cass answered, a bit more confident this time.

"Correct!" The intern held out a wristband, which Cass quickly snatched up.

"C'mon, let's go!" She ordered, running down a nearby path. Glimmer quickly followed behind- neither of the two saw Ryuzaki and Winston arrive. The two stood back to back, answered every question correctly on their first go, and set off in the opposite direction.

"I have to say, that was a bit insulting to our intelligence," Winston began as the two jogged at an easy pace, "if that was any indication, these challenges are a wasted effort.

Ryuzaki was silent.

Winston, not bothered, continued. "Come now. There's no need to be so quiet. Surely you can indulge in-"

"I'll talk when I have something to say," Ryuzaki interrupted.

"Ah, how novel. A 'man of action', then." Winston's voice sounded both bored and contemptful. "Then allow me to speak. I'm not sure how you thought interfering with that last elimination would go, but it's changed nothing but annoy me. If you persist on going down this path, it won't end your way."

Ryuzaki was silent for a moment, before saying, "I suppose we'll see."

"...yes. I suppose we will," Winston nodded.

~o.0.o~

By this point, the challenge was in full swing. Wendy and Samantha competed with Harper and Flash for first place, each moving on to their second completed challenge and looking for their third, while Dane and Javier were not far behind. While Ryuzaki and Winston, as well as Cass and Glimmer, managed to make up time fairly well, the one group that just couldn't seem to get it together was Jessica and Burton. The two sat at the shooting station, Jessica unsure of what to do.

"I mean, I'm not a good shot, but what if you mess up?" She looked at the apple hesitantly, clenching the safety glasses I her other hand.

"If I mess up?" Burton frowned, "Quit being a diva. Just put the goggles on and go stand over there!"

Jessica scowled, slipping the goggles on and moving over to the designated area. She put the apple on her head, only for it to roll off. She grabbed it, putting it back- only for it to fall again. And again. And again.

"Oh, for the love of..." Burton closed his eyes, facepalming.

To make matters worse, Cass and Glimmer came along. Without any debate, Cass stuffed the apple and goggles into Glimmer's hands and pushed her toward the line.

"Oh, this is just like during the Summer Happiness Festival!" Glimmer smiled, as Cass walked back and aimed the airsoft gun, "When Sunflower tried to shoot an orange off of Melancholy's head with an arrow!... Poor Melancholy, they never did fix her eye."

"What?" Cass blinked, "I- just hold still!"

Cass took aim, firing, and a moment later the apple was on the ground. Glimmer cheered, skipping over and hugging her.

"YAY! You did it!"

"I know, I know," Cass grunted, eventually managing to pry the girl off and push her away, "let's just move on to the next challenge!"

CONFESSIONAL: Cass

I was tempted to 'miss', sure, but at that point I just wanted to get the challenge over with.

END CONFESSIONAL

"You see that?" Burton demanded as Cass and Glimmer rushed off, "Now quit fussing and focus up!"

"Fine, fine," Jessica sighed, "just... there!"

Almost immediately after Jessica balanced the apple, Burton fired, shooting it off.

"Finally," he sighed in relief as he took the wristband, "Let's get moving!"

Back at the trivia station, Wendy, Flash, Samantha and Harper had just finished the challenge.

"Come on nerdling, gold is on the line!" Flash grabbed Harper, dragging him down a nearby path.

"Flash, wait!" He protested, "I've been keeping track mentally, this just leads back to the- ah!"

As Flash dragged Harper off, Samantha looked at Wendy.

"Which way do we go?"

"Um... that's the only path we haven't gone down!" Wendy pointed to a path at their right. "I think it's worth a shot- come on!"

The two ran forward, and after twists and turns, the path ended, and the two spilled out of the maze where Harold was waiting.

"Congratulations," he told them, "you guys got here first!"

"We won?" Wendy blinked.

"We WON!" Samantha cheered, hugging her.

CONFESSIONAL: Samantha

I can't believe it! First I'm the big loser, then Irving is eliminated... but I actually came back and WON a challenge? YES!

END CONFESSIONAL

Meanwhile, Flash smirked as she led Harper forward.

"See?" She told him, "We're right... back... at the shooting range."

Her face fell as the two stumbled back to the shooting station, the same annoyed looking intern standing there.

"...well, crap."

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Harper frowned, "you were leading us back down the path we came!"

"Well... how was I supposed to know?!"

"By listening! I told you, I was keeping track," Harper said , crossing his arms, "look, I know the way back- if you're willing to listen I can try to get us to the exit!"

"...alright," she agreed, a bit hesitant, "lead the way."

"Okay... this way!"

~o.0.o~

About ten minutes later, Harper and Flash arrived at the exit, stepping out of the maze.

"Harper!" Samantha smiled, "You made it into second place!"

"Hey... we did, huh?" He smiled.

"We did," Flash sighed, "I hate to admit it, but... nice work, nerd- Harper. You pretty much saved us back there."

"You're not mad that we didn't make it to first?" He asked, surprised.

"Nah. Not as long as we came in front of Cass," she smirked.

There was the sound of running feet, and everyone turned in time to see Dane and Javier arrive.

"Just admit you were leading me through the hay piles on purpose," Dane said indignantly, brushing himself off.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you're just bad with directions," Javier shrugged, walking over to Harold.

"Third place," Harold told him, taking his wrist bands.

"Ah, there are worse things," he smiled.

Wendy glanced over, waving him over

"Glad you made it!"

"Me too- beat me, huh? Congratulations!" He grinned, "See? I told you you'd do fine."

Wendy smiled back, giggling a bit.

The next team to arrive was Ryuzaki and Winston- the former as apathetic lookin as ever, while Winston was surprisingly chipper... on the outside, at least.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

Fourth place? Ugh. I'm getting sick of dumbing down my performances.

END CONFESSIONALS

In fifth came Cass and Glimmer- Cass, of course, looking none too happy about this.

"Are you EVER going to get tired of finishing behind me?" Flash smirked.

"Just. You. Wait," Cass growled.

"That means... all that's left are Burton and Jessica!" Harold pointed out.

"Your deductive skills are truly a thing of wonder," Winston yawned.

The teams waited... and waited... and waited, until finally, exhausted and covered in dirt, Jessica and Burton arrived.

"What happened to you two?" Samantha asked.

"Diva over here wouldn't agree with any of the paths I tried to take," Burton scowled.

"I got us here, didn't I?" Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"In LAST PLACE!"

"Okay, that still means everyone's here!" Harold smiled, "Let's head back to the train!"

~o.0.o~

Later in the evening, everyone was gathered in the dining carriage, Jessica and Burton each seated behind a large table, several glasses filled with disgusting liquids in front of them. Blaineley stood nearby, a smirk on her face.

"Well, let's get right to it, shall we? In each of the glasses in front you is something no one in their right mind would ever ingest- sour milk, mashed insects, mayonnaise, and finally... a cup of water. Your job is to drink all three cups, and wash it all down with the water- WITHOUT PUKING."

Blaineley smiled at the disgusted looks on everyone's faces.

"Whoever does this first- or doesn't vomit- is safe from elimination. The other person, as you should know, is eliminated. Ready? And... GO!"

The two began to dig in, as the others began getting to their feet.

"What? Aren't you going to watch?" Blaineley frowned

"Do you SEE what they're eating?" Flash grimaced, "I'll pass!"

The others followed her out, save for Winston and Glimmer.

"It's okay guys- I'll stay for moral support!" She grinned, "Go, Burton! Just think of puppies and kittens! Which is... worse, come to think of it."

Burton nearly gagged, putting his hand in front of his mouth as he forced himself to swallow a mouthful of sour milk.

CONFESSIONAL: Burton

I'm a MODEL. I go on strict diets to begin with, you know how hard THIS is?

END CONFESSIONAL

While Burton struggled to finish the milk, Winston smiled as Jessica finished hers, then the bugs, before moving on to the mayo.

"Good job, Jessica," Winson told her, "pretend it's ice cream or something- we'll laugh about this later."

Jessica nodded, smiling at him, before beginning to spoon it into her mouth. Burton's eyes widened, and he rushed to catch up... but it was too late. Jessica gave a relieved sigh as she finished up, grabbing the glass of water and beginning to jug it.

"Burton," Blaieneley began, "looks like you're out!"

"Right," he sighed, "I guess I couldn't finish, huh? Enjoy the toilet water, Jessica."

Jessica's eyes widened as she froze, her face contorting into a look of pure disgust and horror.

"What? You guys didn't see Blaineley get it from the bathroom?" Burton smiled, "That thing probably hasn't been cleaned in weeks!"

Jessica began to gag, and Winston stood up, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't listen to him, he's trying to-"

Before he could continue, Jessica threw up all over the table, causing Winston to back away in disgust.

"Hey, I said WITHOUT throwing up!" Blaineley scolded, "You messed up, Jessica- Burton, looks like you get to stay after all!"

"And I only lost SOME of my dignity," he shuddered, pushing the glasses forward.

"Wait... I ate all that for nothing?" Jessica moaned.

"That's right!" Blaineley snickered, "Kind of hilarious, really. Anyway, time to-"

Jessica threw up once more, this time getting some on Blaineley's dress.

"Oh, come- INTERNS!" Blaineley shouted, face red, "Get her out of here!"

Eva and Harold strolled into the room, grabbing Jessica and lifting her up.

"Not you," Blaineley hissed, turning on Harold.

"What? Why not?" Harold asked as Eva carried Jessica out. In response, Blaineley shoved a bucket and a rag in his hand.

"I'm getting changed," the hostess growled, storming off, "you clean up!"

"Alright, gosh!" Harold exclaimed.

"Make it shine," Burton smirked, patting him on the shoulder and walking out of the carriage, Glimmer following behind.

Winson watched Jessica go, clenching his jaw.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

Just like that, there goes my alliance. The only truly disgusting thing about this was her poor display. I'm glad she's gone.

END CONFESSIONAL

Later that night, Samantha sat by herself in the loser cart, silently glancing out of the window. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door slid open and Harper stepped inside.

"Harper? What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

"Just had to get away from Glimmer's hugs," he joked, "I was gonna go get something go eat... you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed, "just a little lonely, is all..."

Harper looked around, nodding.

"Wow... last one here..."

Samantha nodded, quietly looking back at the window. Harper was quiet himself for a minute, before clearing his throat.

"Um... want to go grab a sandwich or something with me?"

"Huh? Are you sure?"

"Yeah! It'll be nice to spend some time away from my carriage, anyway!" He told her.

"Well... Alright!"

She slowly got to her feet, a smile spreading across her face as the two turned, heading out into the dining hall.

(A/N: a few days later, but I've been spending a bit of time at the doctor's lately, hence the reason this got pushed up. Up next is... the Reality Rush holiday special! This is the second week in a row I've updated, and I'm optimistic I can keep the pattern going! Hope you guys enjoyed!)


	7. What Winter Day is all About

It was late evening, and Winston lay on his bed, eyes closed as his mind raced. In a stroke of bad fortune, he had lost Jessica, and by extension a guaranteed vote. He would need to find a replacement... and soon.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

Jessica was easily charmed and swayed, but this train has no shortage of idiots. Ryuzaki might be content to counter my moves, but so far, he's made none of his own. Until I figure out why, I need to focus on selecting someone else to form an alliance with.

END CONFESSIONAL

In the Gold Carriage, Flash sighed as she sat on her bed, crossing her arms.

"Isn't there supposed to be a challenge today? What's taking so long?" She frowned.

"Maybe we get the day off since it's the holdiays?" Javier shrugged.

"Ahh, pffft. Where's the fun in that?" She huffed, falling back on to her bed. As soon as she closed her eyes, Geoff's voice came over the intercom.

"Attention everybody! Christmas dinner in the dining carriage!"

"Of course, as soon as I lay down," Flash muttered, getting to her feet.

"Christmas dinner?" Wendy asked, perking up a bit, "What do you think we'll have? Oh, do you think there'll be a tree?"

"Pfft. Who cares?" Cass yawned, "I'm just going for the food."

"Aww- what made you the Grinch who stole Christmas?" Javier teased.

"The what in the who now?"

"The- ah, nevermind," Javier frowned, shaking his head, "c'mon, Wendy. I'm glad at least someone can appreciate the holidays."

Wendy smiled back, and Flash and Cass watched as the two headed out.

"Ew. Ever notice how cringy they get around each other?" Flash asked, a look of disgust on her face.

"Well, for once there's something we see eye to eye on," Cass nodded.

When Javier and Wendy arrived in the dining cart, they were surprised to find it completely empty.

"Uh, where is everybody?" Javier blinked.

"Psst! Down here! a voice whispered.

Javier looked around, confused, before spotting Harper tucked underneath a table.

"Harper?' Javier asked, kneeling down, "What are you doing under there?

"I just came here for the food!" Harper told him, eyes darting around nervously, "hide, or she'll see you too!"

"See me?" Javier stood up, looking around, "Who's going to-"

"IT'S WINTER DAY!" a familiar voice cheered. The next thing Javier knew, the wind was knocked out of him as Glimmer speared him to the floor, before getting up and dusting herself off, giggling. "Happy Winter day, everybody!"

"My stomach..." Javier let out a groan, clutching his ribs tightly- the girl's wrestling maneuver having caught him totally off-guard.

"Pfft, it's just a flesh wound," the told him in an almost scolding tone, as if he had someone how been the one to offend her, "besides, it's WINTER DAY!"

"She's been talking about it since midnight last night- I'm not even exaggerating!" Harper exclaimed, "She wouldn't stop until Burton kicked us out, and we've been here since then!"

"Wait, have you been hiding under that table all day?" Wendy asked, surprised.

"Since three- I can't feel anything anymore!'

"Nothing except unbridled joy," Glimmer corrected, yanking him out, "because it's WINTER-"

"What does that even mean?!" Harper demanded.

"You don't know?' Glimmer gasped, "Well, that's okay! That just means I get to tell you!" She pulled Harper to his feet. The boy, not able to feel his legs, nearly collapsed, but Glimmer quickly sat him in a chair as Wendy examined Javier's ribs.

"It all started four hundred and thirty nine years ago," Glimmer told him somberly, taking a seat next to him, "the necromancer R'yllon Balthazar had just created the gray plague, sending the pony-world into a colorless, anarchic disarray! There was raiding, looting, murders, fire, and sickness ravaging the streets! No pony was safe from the evil clutches of R'yllon and his army of other -worldly squid demons!"

By now, the other contestants were beginning to arrive, looking on in confusion as Glimmer told her story.

"All seemed lost- but THEN, Glitterbottom the Beardnificent sailed out of the cherry-soda sea, using her wits to cast down R'yllon and his army!... But all the ponies had pretty much died from the plague already, so Glitterbottom sailed to the next continent over and founded the very city where I used to live, Friendship Land! And THAT'S what Winter Day is all about!"

CONFESSIONAL: Flash

Glitterbottom? R'yllon? Squid demons? Did I just walk in on some kind of cult meeting?

END CONFESSIONAL

All of a sudden, the door to the kitchen opened, and Geoff walked in, pushing a huge serving cart in front of him.

"Merry Christmas, dudes!" he cheered, as an unamused Blaineley came walking in behind him- the scent of food filling the room.

"Ugh- god, what is that stench?" Winston asked, nose wrinkling, "I thought you said we'd be having Christmas dinner."

'We are! Presenting..." he lifted the lid off of the tray, revealing a huge stack of tacos.

"BOOM! Christmas tacos."

"Awesome!" Harper exclaimed, attempting to get up but only falling flat on his face as Flash, Samantha, Dane and Glimmer all rushed toward the cart.

"Christmas... tacos?" Winston asked, aghast.

"Righteous, right?" Geoff smirked, "Did it with my pal Brody in my first year of highschool, and its been a tradition ever since!"

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

Class truly is dead.

END CONFESSIONAL

"This is the most stupid thing," Blaineley sighed.

"C'mon, don't be a Debby-downer!" Geoff nudged her a bit, causing her to scowl and slap him away. "Ow, harsh! anyway... you guys eat up. You may have noticed that he train is no longer moving, and that's because we've arrived at our challenge location already!"

"A nighttime challenge?" Burton groaned, "And just when I was hoping I could get some sleep tonight."

"Its at night, alright- because today, you'll be playing Santa!" Geoff beamed.

"Oh, no," Flash groaned, "do we have to wear some stupid outfits again?"

"...no," admitted Geoff, audibly disappointed, though Blaineley wore a huge smile on her face, "it just didn't fit the budget. Anyway, while you guys are eating, let me just start to explain-"

Geoff fell silent when footsteps could be heard on the roof of the train. His eyes darted upward, as the footsteps made their way around the top, seemingly moving back and forth, perhaps looking for a good place to jump down.

"Santa?" Samantha gasped, smiling excitedly.

"Don't be stupid, he's not real," Blaineley scoffed, "Geoff, did you hire-"

The train gave a creak, and there was the sound of someone landing in the ground outside. Contestants heard the crunch of snow outside, as the footsteps drew closer and closer before finally someone began banging on the door.

"Open up! Let me in!" a voice demanded.

"Woah,' Geoff looked at the door in disbelief, "that sounds like..."

"Who?" Blaineley demanded.

"It can't be..." Geoff continued, "how could they have found-"

"WHO? I hate suspense, just open the door!" Blaineley demanded.

"I don't wanna-" Geoff began to protest, but it was too late. The door was roughly slid open, as a figure wearing a poofy, hooded winter coat stepped in.

"First you don't tell me you're hosting a new show," the figure accused, "and then you won't even let me on your stupid train?!"

The figure pulled down her hood, shaking out her hair as Blaineley, Dane and Samantha gasped.

"Heather?"

"That's right, you bum!" Heather scowled, pushing Geoff back, "You were put in charge of this stupid show and didn't think to call me?"

"We were full up interns," Geoff explained nervously, "besides, you wouldn't want to-"

"I meant as a contestant, you idiot!"

"We were full up on those, too! Besides, aren't you on Sunset Cruise?"

"I WAS, until I was betrayed and booted off! You should have brought me on here as soon as you heard!" she emphasized her point with the occasional shove as she spoke, getting more and more in his face.

"That's not how it works!" the party boy protested, "Besides, we're nearly to the halfway point-"

"I. Don't. CARE!" this time, she shoved him to the ground, glaring angrily, "I'm the best thing to ever happen to television, I DEMAND to be let on the show!"

"You know, I like your moxy!" Blaineley smiled.

"...oh, great," Heather groaned, "Blaineley is here, too?"

"I am. And I'd sound a little more grateful, because I'm going to give you the chance to be on the show!"

"Wait, what?" Geoff gasped, "You can't be serious!"

"I'm completely serious," Blaineley said smugly, crossing her arms, "of course, there is a stipulation."

"What is it? Tell me and let's get this show on the road!" Heather demanded.

"Of course. You know, a few years ago there was a similar incident on Camp TV, someone showing up to be let into the show. I don't see why this has to be any different so, Heather, if you manage to come in first during today's challenge, I'll let you on!"

"That's it?" Heather huffed, "Beat THESE losers? Ha! I already won on another show!"

"Ah, yes. What've you to show for that, again?" Winston yawned.

Heather growled, her face reddening as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Just calm down," Blaineley said, bored, "or don't. Whatever."

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

Heather. I never dumbed myself down enough to watch Camp TV in it's entirety, but I know of her reputation. It's likely she'd be voted to the chopping block almost immediately, but if she won... well, I'd rather not take the chance to begin with.

END CONFESSIONAL

"Oh, wow- Heather?" Samantha gaped, "Plot twist to the extreme!"

"Meh. She's not a big deal," Cass shrugged.

Are you serious? She's TV's greatest evil mastermind!" Samantha told her, "The master manipulator!"

"Master manipulator? Not impressed," Cass grunted.

"Okay." Geoff cleared his throat, getting to his feet, "Now, if I can I explain the challenge... You'll each be given one bag of presents. The challenge is very simple- you have to race to bring your bag to the finish line before anyone else!"

"It may be simple," Blaineley agreed, "but it won't be easy. Along the way, you'll have projectiles launched at you from all ends, as well as various obstacles set up. If you get hit, it's back to the starting line!"

"Of course, now that Heather's here, we have to fill another sack," Geoff frowned, "just wait here, guys! Should only be a few minutes!"

As Geoff walked away, the contestants went back to eating, a few of them casting suspicious glances at Heather. It didn't take long, though, for Dane to stroll over, extending his hand.

'Wow, Heather, in the flesh," he grinned, "honor to meet you. You know I was a huge fan of yours watching Camp TV, and its just terrible how they treated you-"

In response, Heather slapped his hand away.

"While I'm glad that somebody gets it, its obvious you're just kissing up to me," she scowled.

"Alright, fair enough." he cleared his throat, rubbing his hand, which was now a bright red. "I'll cut down to business, then. You. Me. Alliance."

"An alliance with some doofus I don't know? Why would I want that?"

"Because, like you, I'm the total package. Except, y'know, I'm the better dresser, but hey, we can work on that!" Heather looked like she was about to continue, but Dane kept talking, refusing to give her the chance. "Besides, everyone here knows you're a threat. Would it really hurt you just to have one friend?"

Heather paused, considering.

"...I guess it wouldn't," she sighed, "okay, fine. You're on."

Dane extended his hand again. This time, Heather took it, shaking.

"Name's Dane."

"Heather. We're gonna go far- if you stay useful, anyway."

Across the room, Winston let out a sigh, shaking his head slightly.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

And now she has an alliance with the dullard. I might be worried, were it with anyone else, but still, I'll have to be careful. I need to guarantee that alliance never comes to fruition... with an alliance of my own.

END CONFESSIONAL

Ryuzaki had been silently reading when Winston sat down next to him, sighing.

"An interesting turn of events, wouldn't you say?" Winston asked.

"Hm. Not particularly," Ryuzaki said, his eyes not straying from his book, "someone like her is predictable."

"My sentiments exactly. That said, we don't need another player entering this game of ours, hm?"

"Just get to the point, Winston."

"My point is simple. We team up, just for this challenge, to ensure she doesn't enter the game."

Ryuzaki was silent, but slowly nodded.

"Very well. Just this once."

Soon after, Geoff strolled back into the dining carriage, clearing his throat.

"Okay- it's all set up!" He told them, "The extra stuff was put out, so lets get this challenge started!"

"Yes, let's." Heather smiled maliciously, before hopping off the train.

"That girl is scary," Burton frowned.

~o.0.o~

After a short walk, the group arrived at festive looking course. A dozen bags had been set to the side, while a straight path ahead of them was fenced in on either side, with said fences covered in Christmas lights. Behind the fences, various members of the crew waited with assorted projectiles, and on the path itself were a few oddities, such as a mechanical reindeer and a what appeared to be a sumo wrestler wearing a Santa hat.

"...a sumo wrestler? What does that have to do with Christmas?" Burton asked.

"What DOESN'T it have to do with Christmas?" Geoff countered.

"Almost everything?"

"...fair dos! Anyway, once you guys grab your bags and get into position, we can get started!"

Once everyone was in place, Blaineley stepped forward.

"Three... two... GO!"

They were off. Flash and Cass managed to pull ahead immediately, as usual, but Flash was hit by an ornament an intern had thrown.

"Back to the start already?" she groaned, before turning and heading back.

Cass stuck out her tongue, smirking, but her momentary victory was short lived. As soon as she turned her attention back toward the course, the mechanical reindeer that was just ahead came to life, bucking her off her feet and to the ground. The faint sound of Flash's laughter could be heard as Cass scowled, getting to her feet and adjusting her hat before trudging back to the start. The position of first place was quickly taken over by Dane and Heather, the former looking incredibly relaxed.

"See? What'd I tell ya," he grinned, "First place here you come!"

"Except no- what if we get hit by something?" Heather asked as she dodged an ornament.

"Nah, I'm not worried. We can just use Harper as a meat shield."

"I like the way you think," she smiled. Almost immediately after, the two came face to face with the sumo, who easily knocked the two to the ground.

"Oh come on!" Dane groaned, "The guy is huge, how are we supposed to get around him?"

"Not my problem!" Blaineley called to them, "Back to the start!"

Javier, Wendy, Harper and Samantha watched from nearby as the two headed back, and Burton headed forward.

"Now's our chance," Javier whispered, "if the sumo focuses on Burton we can slip past!"

"But what about Harper?" Samantha asked, "he can hardly move!"

"What?" Harper frowned, "No, I'm-"

"Hm, good point," Javier nodded. He leaned down, and before Harper could protest, lifted the boy over his shoulder. "Alright, let's move!"

The second the group moved forward, they were bombarded by interns on all sides. Ornaments, snow balls, and coal flew threw air, and while Wendy and Javier were easily able to dodge, Samantha was not nearly as fast.

"Ow!" She winced as shit was hit in the cheek by a snowball, and began rubbing her jaw. "Darn it... I have to go back- go on without meeeee!"

"Halfway there," Javier told Wendy, "just a little further and- oof!"

Javier was caught off guard by the mechanical reindeer, which kicked him in the ribs, causing both he and Harper to fall to the ground. Javier got to his feet, coughing, hand on his stomach.

"Same place as Glimmer," he grunted, "you two go ahead, I'll be right back!"

"Javier, wait!" Wendy began, but he was already off. Wendy sighed, running forward, forgetting that Harper was on the ground behind her, slowly crawling after.

"Wait for me!" he called.

After a few minutes, Wendy came in sight of the finish line.

"There!" she said, smiling. She began to feel excited as she closed the distance, with seemingly no obstacles in sight. "I'm gonna win! I'm gonna-"

Just before she reached the finish line, a snowball flew across the path, anticlimactically hitting her in the shoulder, and crumbling to nothing soon after.

"...oh," she sighed, before sheepishly turning and walking back.

CONFESSIONAL: Wendy

I really thought I would win that. Could you imagine? Two challenges in a row, and I'd be the one to stop Heather from joining the game! ...That's not too mean, is it?

END CONFESSIONAL

Meanwhile, back at the start, Winston smiled as he and Ryuzaki watching Heather, Dane and Cass arrive, pausing to catch their breath.

"And there's our opportunity," Winston smiled, "distract her for just a moment, would you?"

Ryuzaki nodded, silently making his way over to where Heather was. The girl, who had just put her bag down, backed away in disgust as she noticed him.

"Ugh, stay away from me, creepy!" she ordered.

Ryuzaki was silent.

"Wow. Stare much?" Heather rolled her eyes. "I know I'm probably the only girl that's spoken to you for more than two seconds other than your mom or whatever, but you can't-"

"Hm? Oh, I apologize. I wasn't listening to you," Ryuzaki yawned.

"You WHAT?"

Dane took notice of this, frowning and grabbing her arm.

"Just ignore Ryuzaki. We need to get going-"

Heather scowled, pulling her arm away as she glared at him.

"Wat do you mean, you weren't listening to me? Who do you think you are?"

"I was too focused on her," Ryuzaki said nonchalantly, gesturing to Cass, who was just about to leave, "she's been glaring at you for some time now. Thought you'd want to know."

With that, he turned and silently walked away. Heather narrowed her eyes, turning on Cass.

"Hey, you!" she shouted.

Cass turned, looking annoyed. "What are you hollering about?"

"You. Glaring at me like that. What do you think you're looking at, huh?" Heather demanded, crossing her arms.

Cass looked her over, before shrugging. "Not much."

Heather blinked, surprised she was being talked-back to.

"What did you just say to me, you hick?"

"I said, I ain't lookin' at much," Cass scoffed, "you deaf, or just stupid?"

"You just- NOBODY TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT!"

Dane quickly stepped between the two, chuckling nervously.

"Okay, okay, why don't we just calm down," he suggested, "there's no need to go all crazy."

"No. There ain't," Cass said, turning and walking away, "she ain't worth my time."

"Hey! You get back here, you- grrr!" Heather clenched her fists, stomping her foot into the ground.

"Forget her," Dane smiled, "come on, we have a challenge to win!"

"I know, I just- where's my bag?!"

"Your what?"

"My bag, idiot! It was just here a minute ago!" Heather looked around frantically, but it was no use- the bag was gone, and everyone else was busy on the course.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

As simple as can be. Ryuzaki made a good call starting that argument- gave me plenty of time to steal her bag. She can't win a challenge she can't even finish.

END CONFESSIONAL

"Don't worry- you can just use my bag!" Dane offered.

CONFESSIONAL:Winston

Bother.

END CONFESSIONAL

"Wait... you're sure?" Heather asked, a bit surprised, "I didn't even order you to give it to me!"

"Yeah, well, you need it more than me," he said, handing it to her, "don't worry, you can pay me back for it later."

Heather smirked, taking the bag. Dane puffed out his chest proudly, expecting praise or perhaps a kiss, but Heather quickly turned, and ran off- having planned on just taking the bag before he offered anyway.

"...oh," Dane sighed.

"Cold," Blaineley smirked, walking over to him, "looks like you're tonight's big loser!"

"I'm not worried," Dane smiled, "whoever I go up against, bring it on."

"I'm glad. You better hope Heather doesn't take your place," the hostess smiled, "now, let's see who wins this thing!"

~o.0.o~

The challenge continued at a slow pace. Any time someone got into the lead, they were quickly sent back to the start just as quickly. More athletic competitors like Flash, Cass or Javier found themselves nearly reaching the finish multiple times, only to be sent back at the last second, while others, such as Samantha and Burton, attempted to sneak across- which didn't end well for their part, either. Soon enough, two competitors found themselves neck and neck- Winston and Heather.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

This was it. Our plan may have back fired, but I'm willing to play a bit dirty to ensure she never enters this game.

END CONFESSIONAL

Heather had taken the lead, but as Winston closed the distance, he took a quick look to verify none of the other contestants were watching. He quickly pulled out his can, taking a swing at Heather's feet...

...and missing.

Heather ran past him, cheering and throwing her bag down as she reached the finish line.

"I DID IT!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, "Take THAT, Geoff! I won your stupid challenge, now I get to be a contestant on this dumb show!"

"Um, actually," Geoff smiled, "someone got here before you."

"I know, I told you I would- wait, WHAT?"

Geoff turned, gesturing to Harper- who had managed to crawl to the finish line after having been dropped by Javier. Harper smiled, slowly hobbling forward.

"Harper, you sly- I owe you a debt!" Winston smiled, clasping him on the shoulder.

"What? No, I- NO! I can't lose like this!" Heather grabbed Geoff by the shoulders. "Second place! That's worth something, right?!"

"Sorry Heather, but the deal was you could join if you came in first," Geoff smiled, "interns, could you please take Heather away?"

"Hey Heather!" Harold greeted as he and Eva walked over to her, "Didn't expect to see you here! Sorry I have to kick you out now."

"No- not by you two!" Heather shouted. As soon as Harold reached out, she kicked him in the groin, before turning and running away.

"You guys haven't heard the last of me! Tell Milton he'll be hearing from my lawyers!"

As Heather disappeared into the distance, the other contestants began to arrive.

"What happened? Where'd Heather go?" Wendy asked.

"I got first place," Harper smiled, "so... Heather kicked Harold and left."

"Great, way to go Harper!" Dane scoffed, "You ruin everything, you know that?"

"Great job, buddy!" Javier smiled, "You really came through- but I thought you couldn't move?"

"that's what I was trying to tell you- I was fine!"

"At least Heather's gone," Flash shrugged, "that was close. Nice work, nerdling. You saved the day."

"I... did?" Harper smiled.

"Totally!" Samantha nodded, "Heather's like, the most evil reality show lady ever!"

"And the prettiest," Dane mumbled.

"Well, that doesn't matter!" Geoff said, "Harper, since you won our Christmas challenge, you get a pretty sweet reward- you and three others get to enjoy a five star meal tomorrow, as well as a few other holiday surprises!"

"Awesome!" Harper grinned, "I pick-"

"Don't worry about picking now," Geoff told him, "right now, we have an elimination to get to."

All eyes fell on Dane.

"...crap," he groaned.

"...except there is no elimination tonight!" Geoff announced, putting an arm around both Dane and Harper, "Merry Christmas, you guys!"

CONFESSIONAL: Dane

Ohmygodthatsarelief.

END CONFESSIONAL

"Wow, a five star dinner?" Samantha asked Harper as they made their way to the train, "who are you taking?"

"You guys, duh!" Harper beamed, "This'll be great- I can't believe Geoff set something awesome like this up!"

As Harper mentioned Geoff, Blaineley scowled a bit, her eyes slowly moving to the host, practically burning a hole through him. Soon, he took notice.

"Uh... something wrong?" He asked, a bit unnerved.

"Oh no, Geoff," she frowned, "nothing's wrong. Nothing at all."

(A/N: and BOOM! Sorry for the late Christmas special, but better now than in January amirite? Right?...Okay.

Well, good news- the rest of these stories should come speeding along, because for the first time in years I finally have a laptop to write with- however, you may notice the way the story is formatted is still the same. Well, the reason why is simple- for whatever reason, despite how expensive computers are, Microsoft didn't see it fit to give me a word processig program for free, or even a trial. So instead of using a proper program, I'm stuck using this. It is still a drastic improvement, however. Anyway, I have a bit of a schedule for you. While RR is fun to write and will likely have a new episode soon, CTV will not be updated until OTA is first- and I hope that will be shortly, too. The reason why is simple. I sort of wrote myself into a corner with the ending of the last CTV. It wasn't a cliffhanger, but it did end in a way where, if I was to just move to the new episode without ending the various threads that are in play... well, it simply couldn't happen. So, after I resolve the end of the last episode, I intend to move full steam ahead.

Have I formally announced the Versus season? No? Huh. Well, I think I told a good deal of people, but for those of you who don't know, after RR and CTV end, there will be two more stories in the franchise before I finally retire. The first is a sort of prelude to Sunset Cruise, and the second is a finale season with both CTV and RR characters competing, in a similar vein to Ridonculous Race- which, by the way, best thing to come out of the show in a long time.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you soon!)


	8. Dane the Ghost Slayer

The following night after the Christmas special, Harper, Samantha, Wendy and Javier sat around a table, laughing as they chatted, ate, and swapped stories.

"So, I've got a question," Javier smiled, "what's the sneakiest thing you guys have done? You know, like a prank or revenge or something."

"Pranks? Revenge? Oh, I don't if I've done anything like that," Wendy told him, face reddening.

"Ah, come on! Your face says different- alright, alright, I'll start." Javier took a drink, and cleared his throat before continuing. "So, my father is know for throwing rather extravagant parties. Everyone attends, actors, politicians, business owners, that crowd. Now, we have a fountain in the back that he's pretty proud of, so one night, when the party headed that direction, my friend and I headed to the water control. We waited until a good deal of people could see before turning the water completely off."

"So?" Samantha raised her eyebrow, "That's not THAT sneaky."

"It gets better, just let me finish. So, my father, a bit embarrassed, goes over to see what's wrong, and so do a few of his guests. Now, for whatever reason, they check the fountain itself instead of the water pumps, so we turn the water back on at full force- the fountain kicks on, blasting everyone in sight!" He extended his arms, smiling as Harper and Samantha laughed. "I was grounded for the rest of the year, but it was worth it."

"That's funny! So, your dad's pretty rich, huh?" Samantha asked.

"Uh... yes." Javier's expression fell. "I'd... rather not talk about it just now, to tell the truth."

"Why not?"

"I just wouldn't. Harper, how about you?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Alright, I've got one!" Harper nodded, "Back in my Sophomore year, there was this guy who used to pick on me pretty bad. I never stood up to him because he was like, four times my size, but later in the year we ended up in the same film class. Whenever we had a project due, the day before, I'd access his films and edit random things into them- footage of screaming goats, or dub over the sound with the Friends theme. Just weird enough so that he wouldn't get in trouble, but he'd always get docked points."

"Heh. Nothing like some payback, right?" Javier turned to Wendy. "Come on, you have to have something."

She sighed, shaking her head. "I really don't have anything... I mean, I always sort of... thought about getting back at one girl."

"Oh? Who's that?"

"...Sandy Carter," she admitted after a while, "the head cheerleader of my squad."

"Why? What'd she do to you?"

"Oh, nothing! I shouldn't have said anything!" She said quickly, "I mean, this is supposed to be a nice dinner, I shouldn't bring stuff like that-"

The train let out a loud screech as it rolled to a halt.

"What's... why are we stopping?" Wendy blinked. She looked around, expecting an intern or one of the hosts to enter, but minutes passed and no one came. Javier got to his feet, walking over to a nearby window and glancing out.

"See anything?" Harper asked.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "It's dark, but it just looks like empty fields of snow."

The door slid open, and Dane strolled in, followed by the other contestants.

"Hey Geoff, your intercom isn't working," Dane yawned, "you might want to get that... wait, where's Geoff?"

"He's not in here," Wendy told him, "we haven't seen him or Blaineley."

"That's weird. They only ever stop when there's a challenge or an announcement. Maybe we should go look for them?" Burton suggested, "A quick peek in their carriage couldn't hurt."

"Won't we get in trouble for that?" Glimmer asked, sounding unsure.

"Probably," Cass nodded in agreement, "but don't worry, I have a plan."

Moments later, everyone was crowded around the gold carriage as Cass shoved Harper toward the crew's carriage.

"Oh come on! Why do I have to do it?" He demanded.

"Because you won't be lasting much longer anyway!" Cass told him, "Just open the door!"

"Oh for the love of- I'll do it!" Flash pushed Cass aside, walking past Harper and up to the door. With hesitating, she flung it open, revealing... anything. The carriage was completely empty.

"What is going on here?" Burton gasped.

"Only the head of the train left," Javier pointed out, "come on."

~o.0.o~

As the contestants checked the rest of the train, finding nothing, Geoff, Blaineley, and several interns watched from a screen outside.

"As the contestants are just figuring out," Geoff announced, turning to face the cameras, "we're nowhere on the train! They're left alone to their own devices without any warning or explanation! But that's not all- let's see how they handle it when-"

"Yeah, yeah," Blaineley yawned, "its the obligatory horror challenge, they get it."

"Dude, not cool!" the host said indignantly.

"Whatever! It's cold out here, let's get this show on the road so I can get back inside!"

Back on the train, everyone had moved back into the dining hall, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Where would they all have just run off to like that?" Javier wondered, pacing back and forth.

"They're probably just messing with us," Cass shrugged, still clearly unimpressed, "have any of y'all considered, you know, going outside?"

"Outside?" Samantha repeated.

"Yeah. Outside." Cass walked over to the door, pulling it open. A gust of cold air ran through the cabin as Cass hopped down, before turning back to face everyone. "If they ain't in there, then they're out here. You guys comin'?"

"Hmm," Dane looked thoughtful, though the tone he responded in was completely sarcastic, "oh, I don't know, Cass. Let's see, run around in the cold looking for a crew that could be anywhere, or staying inside a warm train with food. Oh wow, I don't know how I'll choose."

"Alright, alright," she muttered, rolling her eyes, "you have fun sittin' around, then."

Cass looked around, before walking out of view. As Dane slid the door shut, Samantha's expression turned to one of confusion as she looked around the room.

"Hey, what's up?" Harper asked, "Something wrong?"

"You guys don't hear that?" She looked at him, confused. "It sounds... familiar."

She walked past him, heading to the Loser Carriage and opening the door. A very quiet beeping could be heard as she walked into, following the noise toward Irving's old pile of hay. She rummaged around a bit, before pulling out a familiar device- his old EVP recorder, which was presently lit up.

"Woah- this thing's going crazy!" She murmured, turning it over in her hands, "I've never seen it do this! If only... if only Irving..."

"Sam... you know you don't need Irving, right?" Harper walked up next to her, glancing down at the device.

"I mean..." she shook her head, lowering the EVP. "This is Irving's thing! I've never gone on a ghost hunt without him, and he's never been on one without me! Well, except for a couple of times- but he's usually never on one without me!"

"You didn't need him to win the maze challenge- or save yourself from being eliminated by Pearl."

"Maybe... I don't know..." she looked down at the EVP, thinking.

"Come on," Harper insisted, "no one else knows what to do with this- its your big chance to prove you don't need your brother!"

Samantha was silent, before opening her mouth to speak. As she did so, however, Dane walked up, taking the EVP.

"Don't worry guys," he smiled, "I've seen Ghost Adventures before, I've got this. just have to follow the signal... thataway!"

Samatha sighed, watching Dane led Burton, Glimmer, and Ryuzaki to the next carriage.

"Wow, this is exciting!" Glimmer told Ryuzaki, "You never want to join other groups!"

"I know," he nodded, "I'm only here because the thought of Dane chasing what he thinks are ghosts amuses me."

"I know, right! Dane the Ghost Slayer!" she smiled, "He should have his own TV show!"

Samantha shook her head, walking over and laying on her pile of hay. Javier and Wendy walked up to Harper, concerned.

"Is she going to be okay?" Wendy asked, looking over.

"I don't know, I'll, I'll try to talk to her, I'm just not good at this sort of thing."

Wendy smiled reassuringly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Harper. You'll do fine."

"You really think so?" he asked, smiling slightly himself.

"I know so," she assured him.

"Well... alright. I'll go see what I can do."

Javier watched as Harper walked off, before commenting, "You know, you're pretty good with people."

"Am I?" Wendy began to walk forward with him, heading after Dane's group, "I never really thought about it."

"Well, maybe you should. You could be a motivational speaker," he joked, "have your own TV show and everything."

Wendy giggled. "Maybe... but right now lets focus on catching up with the rest of the group."

~o.0.o~

Outside, Cass shivered as the wind cut through her, snow flying around her. It was dark, freezing, and eerily silent- and it was very much starting to seem like a bad idea wandering off on her own. Just was she was beginning to think about returning to the train and how warm the gold carriage must have been right now, she spotted them: footprints. Multiple pairs. The wind had done a decent job of nearly covering them up, but there were indents left over just deep enough for Cass to make out. Human? Definitely. Belonging to a cast and crew that was most certainly going to regret making the cowgirl track them through the cold? Absolutely.

Cass knelt down, examining the footprints. Figures no one would be around to fawn over her for it. Her brother never seemed to have that problem. He identifies a few tracks on television, and he's suddenly a hero. There wasn't anything to it, Cass thought, he was nothing special. All it took was a pair of eyes and some common sense.

Cass stood up. They had gone northwest. It was hard to tell how many- four or five, at least, perhaps the rest of the crew going another direction so as not to draw attention. If this was a challenge, of which she had no doubt, it would be a simple thing to find them and put an end to it. Not that she minded if the others were a little shaken up, but she wasn't going to sit around waiting all night for something to happen. She began following the footprints, her mind wandering to her brother, her home, her sister, and the young man in the suit who had come to visit them. At no point did she notice the figure stalking past her, toward the train- nor did it notice her.

~o.0.o~

Back on board the train, Dane made his way through the host's carriage, the EVP getting louder with each step.

"That's not obnoxious or anything," Burton commented, cringing a bit at the volume.

"I kinda like it!" Glimmer beamed, "throw in some drums and a cowbell, and you'll have something to dance to! Doo doo doo~"

"Can you stop being weird for two seconds?" Dane snapped, "I'm trying to concentrate here!"

"Oh, sorry Mr. Dane the Ghost Slayer sir!"

"Thank you," he huffed, straightening his tie. He followed the signal further, before coming to a stop in front of a closet.

"Whatever it is must be coming from in there," Wendy gulped.

"Uh, yeah," Dane chuckled nervously, "in here. This closet."

Picking up on his hesitation, Javier smiled, deciding to tease him a little.

"Yeah, it'd take someone pretty brave to open it. Good thing we have Dane the Ghost Slayer, eh?"

"Okay, for the record-" Dane turned to face Javier, talking to him in a scolding manner, "I never actually agreed to that nickname."

"Aw, come on. You don't mean to tell me you're scared?"

"What? No! Of course I'm..." Dane trailed off, gaze turning to the closet, before sighing and composing himself. "Okay, everyone behind me! I'm opening the door."

He cleared his throat, before slowly reaching for the handle. He clasped his hand around it, taking a deep breath before slowly pulling it open.

Inside, it's head cracked open, maggots pouring out of one eye, lay a baby doll that was covered in dirt and something that hopefully wasn't blood.

"...nope." Dane handed Javier the EVP, before slowly walking out of the room.

"Oh, goodie. I think I saw one of these on clearance at Serial Killers R Us," Burton muttered, face contorted in disgust.

"That's... horrifying," Wendy groaned, backing away.

"I don't know- I think it would look really nice if you cleaned it up!" Glimmer chimed in.

The doll's head slowly turned, fixing it's one muddy eye on Glimmer.

"I'm gonna watch you burnnnnn," it croaked out, before its head went limp once more.

"Hey! Now that's not very nice, Mrs. Lady!" Glimmer scolded.

"Glimmer, it's a psycho murder doll," Burton told her, "I'm pretty sure manners are the last thing on its mind!"

Javier stepped up to the two, eyes on the device in his hands.

"Looks like the EVP died down," he told them, "I say we head back, regroup with the others."

"Its about the only thing anyone's said within the past hour that makes sense," Burton agreed, "I'm right behind you."

~o.0.o~

Flash sat alone in the dining carriage, sipping a can of soda as Dane walked in, calmly and quietly taking a seat nearby. She raised an eyebrow, watching him as she put her drink down.

"What happened to the whole ghost hunting thing?" she asked, a hint of mockery in her voice.

''Yeah, that," he yawned, "I opted out."

Winston, who had been calmly reading across the room, smirked a bit.

"But you seemed so determined," he mused, lowering his book to look over at the two.

"Well, there's a lot to see in this life," Dane responded as he poured himself a drink of water, "excuse me if I don't want to waste it staring at creepy baby heads."

"...what?" Flash blinked.

The door slid open, and the other contestants- minus of course Harper, Samantha and Cass- began to pile in, chattering.

"So we found one doll, that doesn't exactly help us figure out what we're supposed to be doing," burton pointed out, "I say we just hang in here for the time being until something happens.'

"I don't know. Waiting around in a horror scenario somehow doesn't appeal to me," Javier frowned, "besides, waiting might take forever, and- anyone see where Glimmer went off to?

"She's bein' crazy somewhere," Burton shrugged, "don't worry about-"

All of the lights on the train went out, leaving everyone in pitch darkness.

"What's going on?" Wendy gasped, frightened.

The doors suddenly began to rattle, a low hiss coming from the other side. Everyone's eyes stayed glued to the door, waiting for it to open- but it never did. Instead, the rattling eventually died down, leaving everyone in complete silence.

"Phew," Burton sighed in relief, "that was-

A loud shriek nearly deafened the contestants. The door was slammed open, revealing-

~o.0.o~

Blaineley grinned as she watched the contestants over her camera, snickering.

'I have to say, our boys in make up did a good job."

"Right?" Geoff nodded, "Milton should totally give those guys a raise! Make up is super important in show biz! Like this one time Owen got sick just before a show, and-"

"THERE you are!"

The hosts turned, and saw Cass standing nearby, hands on her hips, glaring at them.

"Cass? How'd you find us?" Geoff asked, surprised.

"Wasn't hard. Just followed your footprints," she shrugged.

"But you're supposed to be back for the challenge- uh, I mean... back for the... no, yeah, that's what I mean," Geoff sighed.

"Great, way to ruin everything, party-pooper," Blaineley said, turning her stare on Geoff.

"Did you guys seriously not notice I was missing?" Cass asked, "Don't y'all have cameras hooked up?"

"...come to think of it, something did seem a little off," Geoff nodded.

Blaineley rolled her eyes, smacking him on the back of his head. "Well, great. you spoiled the surprise, Cass. We had a whole horror thing planned out and YOU ruined it."

"Cool. So do I win?"

"Do you- NO, you don't win!" Blaineley scowled, "What part of 'you ruined the whole thing' didn't you understand? If anything, you should be tonight's big loser!"

"But you did make it all the way out here in the dark," Geoff interrupted, "which WAS pretty brave. So, I'd say you're safe from being tonight's big loser!"

Cass smirked, crossing her arms and glancing over at Blaineley.

"Ugh, fine," the hostess groaned, "you're lucky people like you. You're safe from the chopping block. For now. But we can't have you going back and blabbing to the others, so you'll have to wait here until the challenge is over."

"Fine, fine," she agreed, rolling her eyes.

"...want to watch someone scare the other contestants?"

"...sounds fun."

~o.0.o~

Samantha huddled up in the Loser carriage, teeth chattering and she tried in vain to see through the darkness.

"Sam, you there?" Harper called out from nearby.

"Y-yeah! I'm here!" she called back.

"Don't worry- its just a challenge!" he told her, "everyone is in the next carriage, we should meet up with-"

"I dunno- you saw the EVP, right?" Samantha gulped, "IT was going crazy! What if there are actual ghosts on here?"

"Sam, it was going crazy because the crew was messing with us. I study film, remember? This is all-"

Before Harper got the chance to finish, there was a loud shriek from outside the door.

"What was that?!" Samantha shouted.

The door to the outside was violently thrust open, the silhouette of a woman peering in at them. Samantha let out a scream as she climbed on board, her burnt and malformed face coming into full view.

"Stay away!" Samantha shouted, bolting to her feet and into the Bronze carriage.

Harper called after her, but she did not hear. All she could make t was the sound of footsteps. er own, and those of the woman that frantically chased after her. Samantha raced to the silver carriage, then to the gold, and finally the hosts'. To her relief, she could hear she was no longer being followed. Although it was still dark, she stopped, leaning down to catch her breath. That was when she heard the voice.

"I'm gonna watch you burnnnnnn."

Samatha let out a scream, opening the door and flinging herself outside into the snow, running as fast as she could.

"No, Sammm, wait!" Glimmer's voice called out of the darkness, "She just wants to love you!"

Glimmer sighed as she watched Samantha disappear into the distance. She had been standing in the middle of the carriage, holding the now free-of-maggots-but-still-nonetheless-creepy doll. She was about to head into the next room, but the door slid open, the lights flickering on to reveal the same woman who had been chasing Samantha. The two stared each other down for a minute, before Glimmer raised a hand to her mouth.

"Oh! You poor thing!" She cooed, "You must have wandered in here from the cold looking for shelter!"

"I'll eat your skin," the woman hissed.

"Uh... I don't know if we have that," Glimmer frowned, thinking, "but we has chicken for dinner earlier! Come on, we'll get you some- you must be starved!"

"...what? I said I'll eat youGAH!"

Glimmer yanked the woman into a hug- although it ended up being more like a headlock as she dragged the woman to the dining carriage. She struggled, trying to break free, but Glimmer held firm, not releasing her. When she finally reached the dining area, she smiled, letting the woman go.

"Here we are! You- oh, get off the floor, silly!" She giggled.

As soon as she had been released, the woman fell limp to the floor, unconscious, the other contestants watching in mixed horror and confusion.

"...what just happened?" Harper asked.

"I found this poor woman in the host's room! She said she was hungry for skim milk or something but I didn't know if we had that so I grabbed her and brought her here!" Glimmer paused to catch her breath.

"But I guess she must have been tired from wandering all the way here through the snow I'm not sure where she came from but I think she might be homeless or something and-"

"I- oh- come on! You broke our intern!" A voice griped

Blaineley groaned as she stood in the doorway, looking at the unconscious woman.

"Intern?" Glimmer gasped.

"Yes, intern!" Blaineley scowled, walking over and lifting the girl up. Now that the light was back on, and they could get a better view, she looked familiar.

"We had Eva put on some make up and sent her in to scare you guys," Geoff explained, "this was all a challenge!"

"...shocking," Winston yawned.

"Geoff, we all knew," Burton told him.

"Ohmygosh, REALLY?" Glimmer gaped, "I can't believe this was all a trick!"

"...except Glimmer."

"Oh. Well..." Geoff cleared his throat, continuing on, "Now that Glimmer has, uh... apprehended..."

"Choked out," Blaineley corrected.

"Choked out our monster," Geoff nodded, "it looks like the challenge is over, and Glimmer is our winner!"

"WOO! Yay!" Glimmer cheered , leaping into the air.

"As for the Big Loser, there's one contestant that performed the absolute worst," Blaineley continued, "the same person we picked up on the way here!"

Blaineley stepped aside, allowing room for Samantha to sheepishly climb on board.

"Samantha, you stayed in a corner all night because you were afraid of confronting the paranormal without your brother," Blaineley told her, "and when the paranormal confronted you, you ran screaming. Like a baby. A little, scared baby."

"I get it," Samantha muttered, walking to the other side of the room. Wendy immediately put an arm around her, smiling.

"It's okay, you did your best."

"No I didn't," Samantha muttered, "I never thought I'd be in a situation like this, especially not without Irving, and... I panicked."

"But it's okay," Harper assured her, "You can still win the elimination challenge and come back! You've done it before!"

"Yeah... I guess you're right," she agreed, although she didn't sound convinced.

"As for the person you'll be facing..." Geoff checked his watch. "Voting is in twenty minutes! You have until ten to relax!"

As the contestants began to disperse, Winston looked over at Samantha, now sitting alone, a smile slowly forming on his face.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

Samantha, you beautiful loser! She's exactly what I need right now. The solution to two different problems... it all changes now. Tonight is the beginning of the end for Ryuzaki.

END CONFESSIONAL

Winston sighed as he sat across from Samantha, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you alright, dear?" He asked, touching her arm, "What Blaineley said was rather harsh."

"It's... true, though," Samantha admitted, "I'm not cut out for this..."

"Come now, that's not true. You've been in this situation before, and come out on top," he grinned, "you can do it again tonight, too!"

"That's... nice of you to say," she smiled, looking up.

"Think nothing of it. I have faith in you. And something to ask."

"Something to ask?" She tilted her head, confused, "What's that?"

"Your... alliance. With Harper, Javier, Wendy... This might be asking a bit much, but... is there any way you could help me be a part of that? I hope I'm not presuming too much, I just..."

"Oh... well, I don't know," she admitted, "I mean, it's not a real alliance or anything, we're just good friends."

"Of course. How silly of me," he chuckled, "I just... I admit I too find myself unsure of my abilities. Glimmer, Harper, Flash, Cass... even Dane have proven themselves winners over me. I thought, perhaps, if we pooled our resources, we might make it to the final five, all of us!"

She smiled, thinking.

"That would be nice... okay, I'll think about it!"

"My dear," Winston said, a faint smirk on his lips, "that's all I ask."

~o.0.o~

"Okay, guys," Geoff announced, "the votes are in."

Geoff looked around the elimination room, scanning each of the contestants.

"Samantha, tonight you'll be facing...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dane!"

"What?" Dane groaned, "Why me?"

"Do we really have to say it?" Javier scowled.

Dane rolled his eyes as both he and Samantha stood up.

"Okay you two," Geoff began, "your challenge tonight, is..."

Harold wheeled in two tables- on each one sat a large pile of puzzle pieces.

"Puzzles!" Geoff smiled, "Each puzzle is twenty pieces, and the first person to finish theirs wins immunity, while the loser WILL be eliminated!"

Dane and Samantha exchanged worried glances.

"Only one of you will move on to the next round... so, ready... set... go!"

The two sprang into action, frantically assembling their pieces. Samantha managed to keep a level head, working on the edges first and gradually building her way in, while Dane frantically looked for any matching pieces to mash together. Minutes passed, and the two got closer and closer tocompletion... however, Dane simply didn't seem to be making the same progress.

CONFESSIONAL: Dane

No... No no no no, not like this!

END CONFESSIONAL

As Samantha neared completion, her friends began to cheer her on.

"You can do it!" Harper encouraged her, "Almost done!"

"Go, Samantha! We're rooting for you!" Wendy cheered.

Samantha looked over, smiling- only for it to fade when she heard Ryuzaki's comment.

"No pressure- even if you lose I'm sure Irving would love to see you again."

Samantha froze momentarily, before shaking her head and going back to work.

"You might not have stepped up to take his role for the challenge, but you stepped here," Ryuzaki continued.

Although to the others it sounded like praise- albeit oddly worded praise- Samantha only focused on the first part. Irving... would he be disappointed she hadn't taken his EVP? That she had run away, screaming?

CONFESSIONAL: Ryuzaki

You should be more careful, Winston. Never know who might be watching.

END CONFESSIONAL

Samantha snapped out of it, turning back to her puzzle as she attempted to snap the last few pieces back into place.

"There- DONE!"

It was not, however, Samantha who had spoken. In the time she had been distracted, Dane was able to catch up, taking the lead- before finishing.

Geoff looked over , checking his work.

"He's... right! Dane is the first to finish!" Geoff announced, "Samantha, you've been eliminated!"

"I... what?" She gasped, "But... I thought..."

"Yeah, yeah," Blaienely yawned, opening the door, "thought you'd make it further. Just like everyone else."

"Hey, wait!" Harper called, "Sam-"

Before he could finish, the hostess grabbed Samantha, shoving her out of the train and into the snow.

"...oh," the boy groaned, "I wanted to..."

"What can I say?" Blaineley grinned, "Life is full of disappointments! Folks, tune in next time to-"

"Wait," Winston interrupted, "getting to his feet, I cannot allow this injustice to stand any longer!"

"What? What you babbling about?" Blaineley demanded.

"I'll tell you what I'm babbling about," Winston scowled, "the man responsible for Samantha's elimination."

He pointed to Ryuzaki.

"You. And your mind games."

Everyone turned, staring at Ryuzaki.

"Head games?" Ryuzaki asked, raising an eyebrow, "Interesting theory, but I'm not sure I know what-"

"Don't play dumb with me. What you said to her. It distracted her long enough for her to lose the challenge," Winston growled , putting on a display of what seemed like genuine anger.

"That might be true," Ryuzaki nodded, "but if it was why she lost, it was unintentional."

"Is that so?" Winston asked.

"It is."

"Then why did a similar incident occur with you and her brother?"

Everyone froze.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

I knew you'd be watching, you twit. It was a trap, and you played into it. Check.

END CONFESSIONAL

TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N: And there we go! Last delay this time you guys, really! I've had a lot of health related issues, as you know, which is why this took so long. Good news on that front, but this author's note isn't about me, it's about Reality Rush, damn it!

That's right! It was a trap all along , and next time, we'll see if Ryuzaki can get out of it after Winston uses some more incriminating evidence! We're officially at- or past- the halfway point. I'm not sure how many episodes this will have- it's either fifteen or sixteen, depending on how things go in a certain chapter. I hope to have the next chapter out soon either way! I really hope you all enjoyed, and please, take a minute to check out the poll on my profile and leave a vote! Until next time, stay fabulous! Or... y'know, not. Whatever, I'm not good at closing these things out.)


	9. The Tattersfield Way

Winston and Ryuzaki stared each other down, everyone else completely silent.

"Are we still rolling?" Blaineley whispered to a camera man, "This is gold! Don't miss a frame!"

"Yes, that's right." Winston raised his hand, pointing at Ryuzaki. "If you'll all recall, when Irving was facing Flash during their elimination, it was a puzzle challenge. Similar to the one tonight, really. And JUST like tonight, Irving had the upper had, and was nearly about to win when who steps in but Ryuzaki? He distracted Irving with talk of cursed objects, resulting in his elimination. Yes, Ryuzaki knew just the right things to say to get them both thrown off their game."

"Wait... that's right," Wendy nodded, "I remember that!"

"And what about that creepy chessboard he has?" Burton asked, "He has everyone's name written on each of the pieces!"

"Exactly! What about that?" Winston agreed, turning to Burton, "He keeps track of all of us still in the game using such bizarre methods- labeling us as pawns- as he orchestrates our elimination!"

Ryuzaki remained silent through all of this. There was not much he could say that wouldn't make him look worse. If he said he eliminated Samantha because of a possible alliance with Winston, it was an admission. The best thing, he thought, would be to wait, and find incriminating evidence against Winston himself, and try to turn things around.

"So why did he do it?" Winston paused for dramatic effect, "Because the two committed the crime of being related. A sibling bond is strong, a bond he couldn't allow to make to the halfway point. And when Samantha became popular, making friends with such a big group, he sought to break it up any way he could."

Everyone turned, staring at Ryuzaki- except for Javier, who seemed unsure.

"Then why have I seen the two of you playing chess together all the time?" He asked Winston.

Winston frowned, taken slightly aback, but pressed on confidently.

"Simple. I wanted to keep an eye on him- and I think it paid off. We can eliminate him before he causes anymore trouble."

The contestants began silently talking amongst themselves, before Javier interjected once more.

"Wait- why don't we see what Ryuzaki has to say about this?"

Silence fell over the room, as everyone turned to look at Ryuzaki, waiting to see what he would offer in defense. Instead, he stood up, stretched slightly, and said, "No comment," before calmly turning and walking out.

"And there you have it, folks," Winston frowned, crossing his arms, "guilty by admission."

~o.0.o~

"Breakfassst! It's breakfast time!" Glimmer sang.

Harper groaned, pulling his pillow over his head. It wasn't uncommon for Glimmer to wake him up in this fashion, and yet he still wasn't used to it. The girl smiled, sitting on the edge of his bed and shaking him.

"C'mon, upppp~!"

"Five more minutes," he muttered, rolling on to his side.

Glimmer huffed, putting her hands on her hip. Clearly, this was not the acceptable answer. She leaned forward, and, moving quick, snaked her arms around his torso, yanking him up. Harper's eyes shot open as he was pulled into a sitting position, pillow falling to the ground as Glimmer wrapped him into a hug.

"Come onnn! They'll be all out of sticky buns by the time we get there!" She scolded.

"I'm not... hungry!" he protested.

"Aww, are you still sad because Samantha left?" Glimmer asked, "It's okay, I'm sure she misses you too!"

"Well, I mean, that's a big part of it," Harper admitted, "but coming on to a show like this, thinking it's all fun and games, then having your friend eliminated as a part of some kind of weird conspiracy..."

"Shh! It's okay," Glimmer told him, patting his head, "Doctor Glimmer Shine prescribes flapjacks with extra syrup! You just stay RIGHT there, I'll go get you some!"

Glimmer released Harper, getting to her feet and bounding out of the carriage. As she left, Harper got a brief glance into the now empty Loser Carriage. It was devoid of all life and lighting- even the hay beds had been swept out. He slowly got to his feet, following after Glimmer- hoping the Bronze carriage wouldn't meet a similar fate.

~o.0.o~

Wendy sighed as she took a bite of her breakfast, glancing over at Javier.

"I can't believe what happened," she told him, "everything is so... tense now. It's awful.

"I know," Flash huffed, "you guys had that fancy dinner thing with Harper and you didn't invite me!"

"Uh, Flash, I think she means the thing with Ryuzaki and Winston," Javier pointed out.

"Oh... right." She cleared her throat. "That too."

"I think you're overblowing it guys," Dane interrupted, "I bet it's some kind of work, you watch."

"Dane," Javier sighed, "why are you sitting with us again?"

"Uh, because I'm great?" He huffed, "Look, I'm pretty much a reality tv expert, and I'm telling you, there's something weird about all this."

"Sure, Dane, sure." Javier rolled his eyes, standing up. "I'll be right back- just going to go grab a drink."

Javier walked to the edge of the carriage, where the food was kept. As he poured himself a glass of juice, he heard a quiet voice from nearby.

"Javier."

He frowned, turning his head. Ryuzaki was seated nearby, reading. He did not meet eyes with Javier.

"I'm afraid I need your help," Ryuzaki sighed, flipping a page, "Winston has me in a bit of a tight spot and it looks like you may be one of the only people here willing to listen to reason."

"Why should I do that?" Javier asked, "Just because I don't trust Winston doesn't mean I do trust you. It all seems a little elaborate, but the evidence isn't in your favor."

"I know, it was a clever plan," Ryuzaki admitted, "listen, all I can say right now is that he set me up. I'm not asking you to risk your neck for me, I just want you to keep an open mind- and open eyes."

"How do you mean?"

"It's no stretch of the imagination that I'll be the one to receive a majority vote tonight," Ryuzaki started, "but I still have a good chance coming out of the elimination challenge fine. Winston will want to make sure that doesn't happen. If my predictions are right, and I believe they are, I think he'll try to swing the challenge so that either Cass or Flash will be the Big Loser tonight. That way I'll have a higher chance of being eliminated, and if I'm not, one of the biggest competitors here will be."

"You know these creepy super-genius predictions only make you look shadier, right?" Javier asked.

"You're missing the point. I'm telling you Winston is going to make a move. If you can catch it, you'll know I'm not lying, and you can help me get rid of him."

Javier considered this.

"...alright. I'll keep an eye out."

"Thank you," Ryuzaki nodded, "enjoy your juice."

Javier raised an eyebrow, making his way back to his table.

CONFESSIONAL: Ryuzaki

I hate to admit it, but Winston has me in check. Of course, I'm not out of moves yet... but try just need to be careful ones. I'd rather not go up against Flash or Cass in elimination... but if I could somehow get Winston there with me...

CONFESSIONAL: Javier

Like I said, I don't know if I totally trust Ryuzaki or not, but double for Winston. There's something about the way last night went down that was... a little deliberate. I feel like they're both doing some scheming. As far as I'm concerned, I'm just going to look out for Wendy and Harper.

END CONFESSIONALS

Shortly after began the usual ritual of the hosts appearing as breakfast came to a close, a grin on one's face and a scowl on the other's.

"Sup dudes?" Geoff asked, "We have a totally righteous challenge for you today! It was a bit boring at first, but after some thinking I found a way to totally spice it up!"

"If by 'spice it up' you mean make it like something out of a children's video game," Blaineley commented, rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on! It's awesome! You're just mad because it wasn't your idea!" The party boy crossed his arms, turning to the hostess. "You probably would have done something simil-"

"Either kiss or get to the point already!" Burton called out, exasperated.

"Okay, sorry!" Geoff sighed, "Today, we're stopping off at a raceway, where you'll go on the race of a life time! Literally! Because you'll be racing go-karts!"

"Go karts?" Cass frowned, "Where's the fun in that?"

"Well, turns out that he-who-shall-not-be-named did a couple of street racing challenges on his show years ago when he shouldn't have," Blaineley explained, "so we're forced to go with go karts. Much harder to take seriously, but I guess it's something."

"But!" Geoff cut in, "That's where we're bringing in the twist! I was playing Mario Kart the other day, because it's pretty much the best thing ever, and I got inspired. So, we've hired a professional team to help you customize your carts! You can focus on speed, design-"

"Or taking out your competition," Blaineley finished with a grin.

"...uh, I was gonna say safety," Geoff frowned.

"Sure, you could go with safety," Blaineley shrugged, "if you're a pansy."

The host rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, we're almost there- so go get ready, and we'll head out in about ten minutes!"

As the other contestants chatted or went back to their carriages, Winston stood in the corner, keeping an eye on Ryuzaki, who sat alone.

"So sad, isn't he?" A voice sighed.

Winston turned, to see Glimmer standing nearby with a huge plate of pancakes.

"Who, Ryuzaki?" Winston scoffed, "Hardly. He deserves everything coming to him."

"Still- I think you hurt his feelings after the elimination thing!" Glimmer scolded, "You should really apologize, you know!"

"As... kind a sentiment that may be," Winston said, rolling his eyes, "I doubt that will happen."

"Rude!" Glimmer flung a pancake at Winston, who ducked to the side. She turned, beginning to walk off, grumbling. "At least Javier is talking to him..."

Winston tilted his head. "Javier...?" He was silent, thinking a moment, before smiling.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

The one person who questioned me at the elimination. Clever, Ryuzaki. But not nearly clever enough. Of course, Glimmer will have to pay for her syrupy transgressions as well. But that will come later. This challenge will be child's play. I'm something of an expert in automobiles.

END CONFESSIONAL

Soon enough the train rolled to a stop, and the contestants began their trek to the stadium. At the front of the line, Javier and Wendy were chatting quietly.

"You really think we can trust Ryuzaki?" She asked.

"No... but I'm not sure we can trust Winston either," Javier told her, "I'll think I'll do what he says and keep an eye out. Besides, there any harm in being extra cautious?"

"I guess not... still. Don't get yourself caught in the middle of anything."

"Don't worry about me," he smirked, "I've been in worse scrapes than this."

CONFESSIONAL: Javier

I'm not getting in the middle of anything. Yet. But if either of these two guys is as bad as the other says, they'll need to be eliminated.

END CONFESSIONAL

Soon enough, the group finally arrived at the stadium, and began to head inside, Cass pushing her way to the head of the group.

"Eager to get behind the wheel?" Winston mused.

"Maybe. At least I know how to drive," she frowned, "how 'bout you? Or were you too busy being brought everywhere in a limo or somethin'?"

"Oh, I have a bit of experience," he smiled, quickening his pace to move past her.

CONFESSIONAL: Cass

Ugh, I can't stand that guy. Thinks he's so charming, but I bet he's been handed everything in his whole life. And you know what else? That suit's stupid!

END CONFESSIONAL

Everyone followed Winston inside. The race track was what you might expect, an oval road that spanned the length of the stadium. What nobody expected, however, were the various pit crews to look up, spot Winston, and begin whispering amongst themselves before slowly getting up and heading over.

"'Scuse me," one of them, named Harry judging his name tag, said, "you look awful familiar. You wouldn't happen to be that kid from the commercials, would you?"

"Commercials?" Javier asked, "What is he..."

In response, Winston smiled, raised a brow and said, "Speed. Precision. Class. The Tattersfield Way."

"It IS you!" Harry grinned, "I have to say sir, drove one of your cars, best ride of my life..."

"What are they TALKING about?" Javier asked Geoff, confused.

"Oh! He didn't mention it?" Geoff turned to Javier. "His family manufactures cars back in England!"

"THAT'S why he's so filthy rich!" Blaineley smirked.

"Yes, well, I dislike boasting," Winston told Javier, "but it's true. My family's immense wealth is due to our line of luxury sports vehicles. Nearly a year ago I began starring in commercials as the official spokesman for Tattersfield Auto."

CONFESSIONAL: Flash

He... heheh. Tattersfield?

*Flash begins laughing*

CONFESSIONAL: Cass

Smug jerk.

CONFESSIONAL: Dane

I could star as a spokesperson for a line of... luxury sports cars. If I WANTED.

END CONFESSIONALS

"Well kiddies, it's time to pick out the designs of your karts," Blaineley told everyone, "a representative from each of the teams will jot down your ideas, before making your dreams a reality! Or at least trying to."

Each of the contestants were approached by one of the workers, and led away to where one of the karts was waiting, the brainstorming process beginning shortly thereafter.

"Speed," Flash said simply, "if I've learned anything from racing ATV's, it's to focus on speed with no regard for your own personal safety!"

"Oh, oh! Can you make it a rainbow?" Glitter asked, excited, "A GLITTER rainbow! And paint cute baby penguins on the side! Eating CAKE!"

"What do you have that 'helps' with the competition?" Cass smirked.

"I think I'd like to play it safe and focus on handling," Harper suggested, "and, oh! Maybe we could do a Mario Kart design? I always liked Luigi..."

"I'll go with handling," Wendy said cautiously, "better safe than sorry."

"Speed," Dane answered confidently, "and the design needs to be masculine, but approachable. Elegant. Sophisticated. Sort of like me, but I know you can't make a car THAT good looking!"

"Handling. I suspect I'll need it," Ryuzaki told his crew leader, though his mind seemed occupied.

"Fast and flashy," Burton grinned, "suits me just fine."

Javier frowned, thinking over his decision, before answering, "Speed. I want to get this race done as fast as possible."

That left only Winston, who's request went a bit... differently.

"Come, Harry- I know I'm only supposed to pick one, but do you expect a Tattersfield to drive anything less than perfection?" He smiled.

"Well... I suppose not..."

"Of corse not. So, I'll tell you what. You make my kart the best, and I'll see about setting you up with a free car."

"Really?" The mechanic asked, his face lighting up.

"Really. Make it happen, my good fellow."

Soon after, the contestants were all gathered on the track.

"All done?" Blaineley asked, "Good! Now, all we have to do is wait. Perfect time for a commercial, eh? Stick around, folks! When we come back, the contestants will put their karts to the test here on REALITY RUSH!"

~o.0.o~

_The commercial opened to a long, winding midnight road that stretched through a mountain, a lone car riding on it._

_"Speed."_

_The commercial cut to a shot of the car's front- it was sleek black sports car, Winston perched comfortably in the driver's seat with a fluffy white cat in his lap. The car sped through the mountain, before reaching a huge, luxury home. The car made a sharp, quick turn into the driveway, rolling to a halt._

_"Precision."_

_Winston exited the vehicle, approaching the house, the cat quick on his heels. He opened the door, revealing a huge, lavish party inside._

_"Class."_

_The camera cut to a quick shot of Winston sitting on a leather couch, drink in hand, two beautiful women on either side of him._

_"That's the Tattersfield way," he winked, raising a glass to the camera._

_"The all-new Tattersfield Midnight. Live life to the fullest."_

~o.0.o~

"And we're back!" Geoff announced, "Let's see the contestants and their cars!"

The two hosts made their way to the starting line, where everyone stood beside their vehicle.

"Let's start with number one- Winston!"

Geoff approached Winston's kart, which was... surprisingly modest. It looked like a plain kart- of course, what they couldn't see was that the mechanics ensured it ran faster and handled smoother than any of the other karts- with a few extra goodies thrown in for good measure.

Number two, Glimmer, was as you might expect- she hadn't requested anything specific except for the paint job, which was a colorful rainbow that showcased penguins eating cake.

Harper's was number three. A small, green kart with easier controls. Similar to Wendy's, number four, though she lacked the paint.

Five and six, Flash and Dane, were also similar. Aerodynamic designs with little to no regard for safety. In fact, the crew had made a point to cut Dane's brakes.

Cass, number seven, looked average but has a few more interesting buttons thrown in for good measure, while Ryuzaki drove a rather plain kart.

Number nine belonged to Burton, a similar model to Flash and Dane, only with a fancier paint job. That, of course, left Javier at number ten.

"Alright guys, this challenge is simple," Geoff told them, you have to race all the way around the course three times. The first person back here on the final lap wins the challenge and immunity. The last one to finish ends up on the chopping block! Everybody ready?"

Everyone got in their karts, strapping in- except for Dane.

"Hey, guys?" He called, "You forgot the seatbel- GUYS?"

"On your mark," Geoff stepped off to the side, holding up an airhorn, "get set..."

Geoff blew the airhorn, and everyone was off. Flash, Winston, Burton and Dane quickly took the lead, with Harper, Glimmer, Javier, and Cass behind them. Ryuzaki and Wendy hung back- both out of caution, though Ryuzaki more wanted to distance himself from Winston, and Wendy was a nervous driver to begin with. It wasn't long, of course, before Winston found himself firmly in the lead, having the superior vehicle. Except, he realized, this would prove problematic. If he were to use something to take out the other racers while he had a clear lead, he would be found out immediately. It looked like he would have to allow a few contestants to pass him... for now. Winston reluctantly slowed his pace slightly, allowing Flash and Dane to pass him, falling in with the other racers.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

As much as I'd like to win this challenge, it doesn't suit me right now. I can't afford to draw any more attention to myself than there is already.

END CONFESSIONAL

By the time the first lap finished, Flash was in first place, Dane second, and Cass third. Winston was lumped into a large group somewhere in the middle- something he wasn't happy with, but viewed as necessary.

Cass, however, shared no such views, and waited for the right time to strike.

As the second lap commenced, the contestants noticed something- roadblocks had been set up all over the course.

"What the-" Flash had to swerve to avoid hitting on, as Blaineley's voice came over the intercom.

"Not so easy now, huh? You think this is hard, wait until the FINAL lap!"

Soon enough, several of the racers found themselves in trouble. Flash, Burton, and Javier found themselves having to brake and sacrifice their speed to dodge the roadblocks, while Harper, Wendy, and Glimmer, whose karts were easier to handle, were able to pull ahead. Dane, brakes cut, was in a unique position. He couldn't slow down, so he was forced to swerve around like a mad man, miraculously avoiding collision as the pit crew looked on in disappointment. As everyone neared the completion of the second lap, Cass scowled, speeding up enough to ram Flash from behind. She jerked forward, kart wobbling a bit, before Cass rammed into her again.

"Ngh- HEY!" Flash spun around in her seat, glaring, as Cass just smiled and rode up next to her.

"What'sa matter? Miss Extreme Sports even handle a golf kart?" The cowgirl taunted, "I expected better."

"You're gonna get yours one day, you know that?" Flash growled.

Cass just smiled. "I've heard that my whole life- still waiting."

The second lap finished, and the two girls gained a far bit of ground, managing to pass Dane. When the third lap began, however, was when things got hectic. The road crew had set up pitching machines, and were launching baseballs at the contestants. Spike strips were laid out haphazardly, and tires were periodically sent rolling across the course. The perfect time to strike, Winston decided.

As the contestants frantically swerved around obstacles, Winston managed to position himself in front of Javier, but next to Burton and Glimmer. He looked at his dashboard, where several buttons had been set up by the crew. He wouldn't get another chance like this- everyone was too occupied to look at him, and the race was ending soon. And if someone did point the finger at him? Well, there were plenty of traps on the course already. Hoping for the best, Winston jabbed one of the buttons with his thumb. A jet of oil shot out from the kart and covered the ground behind him. Javier, preoccupied with the obstacles around him, didn't see it until it was too late. He slid over the puddle, losing control and moving straight into a spike strip. The wheels on his kart quickly burst, leaving him there in the middle of the road, stranded as everyone else quickly

passed him.

"No, no!" He frantically stomped on the gas pedal, trying to get the kart to move. "Come on, not like this!"

Up ahead, Ryuzaki cast a glance back, seeing what had happened.

CONFESSIONAL: Ryuzaki

So, he somehow found out and went for Javier instead. Okay, Winston. I'll give credit where credit is due. But don't think for a moment you've won.

END CONFESSIONAL

At the front of the race, Flash and Cass were neck and neck for the lead, and fast approaching the finish line. Just as Flash was pulling ahead, Cass slammed on her gas pedal, slamming into her from the side.

"Hey!" Flash glared at Cass, before returning the favor; slamming her kart into Cass'. The two pushed into each other, trying to send the other off the road, until both karts hit a spike strip. Their tires blew out, karts skidding to a halt, leaving them immobile just outside the finish line.

"Aww- great! Look what you did!" Cass snapped.

"What I did? YOU started it!" Flash shot back, "Now how are we supposed to finish the race?"

The two stared at each other, before- without a word- they climbed out of their karts and began sprinting toward the finish line as the hosts watched from the sidelines.

"Wait, what's going on over there?" Blaineley asked, "Are they RUNNING to the finish?"

"Their karts must have totaled- awesome!" Geoff cheered, "Keep running, dudes!"

The two girls sprinted forward, about to reach the finish when a kart suddenly flew past them for the win: Dane.

"Yes!" Dane rolled to a stop, getting out of his kart, "Number one right here, baby! Where's my trophy?"

"Dane? We lost to DANE?" Cass groaned.

As they stood there, dumbfounded, Harper and Glimmer flew past them to the finish line, followed by Winston and Burton. It wasn't long before Ryuzaki made it past the finish line himself, before finally being followed by Wendy.

Cass turned to Flash, practically seething with rage.

"Last. Place," she hissed, "all. YOUR FAULT."

"Actually, you're aren't in last," Burton corrected, walking up to the two, "look- pretty boy got held back himself."

The two girls looked back to see Javier in the distance, jogging toward the finish.

"...I'm not waiting around for this," Cass said simply, before she and Flash crossed the finish line.

"Tied for second to last!" Burton smirked, "Not how you imagined things going?"

"You better quit talking," Cass warned.

As they spoke, Dane walked off the track, grinning from ear to ear.

CONFESSIONAL: Dane

You know what this means? I'm officially the first person to win more than one solo challenge. See? Not just a pretty face, huh?

END CONFESSIONAL

Wendy watched in concern as Javier finally crossed the finish, panting heavily.

"Javier, are you alright?" Wendy asked, concerned.

"Well, I'm in last," he muttered, "but at least the weather is nice, right?"

Wendy smiled. "Right."

"Javier, you came in last." Blaineley slowly walked over to the two, arms crossed. "You know what that means. You're up for the elimination challenge tonight."

Javier met eyes with Ryuzaki, before slowly nodding.

"Yes. I know."

"Good. Then there isn't much more to say," Blaineley shrugged, "come on everyone, we're heading back!"

As the contestants began to move toward the train, Harry pulled Winston aside.

"Uh, excuse me, sir," Harry mumbled, "it's just... what you said before? We helped you out, so..."

"Oh, of course," Winston smiled, pulling out a pen and paper. He scribbled a number on it, handing it to him. "There's the number for Roger in sales. He'll get you sorted out if you explain things."

"Right! Thank you!" Harry grinned, rushing off. Winston smirked, watching him go.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

It's funny, because there's no Roger in sales. That's the number to a pub that went out of business last year.

END CONFESSIONAL

An hour later, everyone was seated in the elimination room, eagerly awaiting their results.

"Well, normally this is where we'd try to be suspenseful about the results of the vote," Blaineley said, "but frankly, I think we all know the answer. Ryuzaki, you have the majority of the votes. You will square off against Javier tonight, to determine who's worthy of sticking around for one more challenge."

"So be it," Ryuzaki frowned, standing up. Javier followed suit, getting to his feet.

"What's our challenge?" Javier asked.

"A duel," Blaineley grinned, "at the top of the train."

"WHAT?" Wendy gasped, "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes. It would be. If the train were moving," Blaineley sighed, a note of disappointment in her voice, "apparently after what happened with Tilly, the studio says we can't have you fight on a moving train. But you can still fight on a stationary one. Not as dramatic, but it will have to do."

"A duel, then? Fine," Javier agreed, "Let's not waste time."

CONFESSIONAL: Javier

I guess I won't get to hear Ryuzaki's side of things after all. I'm more athletic than he is, and I'm not going to lie down for him. But I will keep my eye on Winston, anyway.

CONFESSIONAL: Ryuzaki

Putting me against the only person willing to listen to me. Not my ideal circumstances, but I'm not going to lie down for him. I hope Winston has a plan b.

END CONFESSIONALS

Soon, the two were stood on top of the train, each with a wooden pole in hand as the contestants gathered below, watching.

"Okay! First person to knock the other off the train wins!" Geoff called up, "The loser is eliminated! Ready?"

Javier nodded. "I won't go easy on you."

"I'd be disappointed if you did," Ryuzaki said casually.

"GO!" Geoff shouted.

Javier stepped forward, the two boys locking eyes. They silently circled each other, before Javier broke the standstill, swinging his staff at Ryuzaki's feet. Ryuzaki calmly blocked the attack, stepping to the side. Javier frowned, striking a second time, but again, he was easily deflected. Ryuzaki's face never changed expression the entire time, watching Javier's every move intently. Javier struck again, and again, and again, but each time he was blocked. He felt his frustrations rise as Ryuzaki never made his own move, keen to play defense the entire time.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Javier asked.

"I could, but you're doing a fine job by yourself," was the reply.

Javier clenched his jaw, raising his staff and rushing forward. Ryuzaki suddenly sprung into motion. He quickly leapt to the side, extending his weapon toward Javier's legs. Unable to stop in time, Javier tripped forward, landing face first on the roof of the train, before rolling off to the ground below and landing with a thump.

"Javier!" Wendy squeaked, rushing over. When he looked up, she and Harper stood over him, concerned.

"Are you alright?" Harper asked, extending a hand. Javier took it, getting to his feet.

"I've taken worse bumps," he grunted, rubbing his jaw, "I guess... it's over. I'm out, aren't I?"

"Yeah," Harper sighed, "are you gonna be alright?"

"I'll be fine," Javier told him, smiling, "I'm more worried about you guys."

"Uh, hey?" Blaineley interrupted, "Hello? We have a show to run here! Get out of here already!"

Javier sighed, looking up at the roof of the train; Ryuzaki was gone.

"Listen," Javier told the two in a hushed tone, "keep an eye on Ryuzaki and Winston. Don't trust either of them. Stick with each other and power through."

"But- I can't!" Wendy protested, "You've been so much help, I just..."

"You don't need me," Javier assured her, "you don't need anyone. You can do this on your own."

He smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder, before glancing over at Blaineley, who glared at him.

"I better get going, guys," he told them, "I'd say I'll see you soon, but I'm sure that won't be the case."

He gave them a wink, before turning and walking off. Wendy and Harper looked at each other uncertainly, before heading back on to the train.

~o.0.o~

Later that night, Ryuzaki sat alone in the elimination room, thinking silently, when the door opened, Winston stepping in.

"There you are. Everyone else is asleep," Winston smiled, "we can speak plainly."

"Your plan didn't work," Ryuzaki told him, "I'm still here."

Winston snickered, shaking his head.

"Oh, you're still here, are you? I better pack up and leave." Winston crossed his arms, smiling. "No. You have no one left to turn to. You eliminated Javier and Samantha- you think Wendy or Harper will listen to you? Maybe Burton or Flash? No. You're done." Winston leaned in smugly. "You're cut off. Your time here is running out."

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve," Ryuzaki frowned.

"So you say. But who will listen to them?" He turned, heading out the door. He paused halfway, before saying, "You've been put in check, Ryuzaki. The Tattersfield way."

With that, Ryuzaki was left alone, accompanied only by the sound of Winston's laughter as he trailed out of the cabin.

(A/N; okay, okay, I know this is late, but I hope this chapter makes up for it! I'm actually on vacation halfway across the globe right now, but I get back on Friday in the States, and after that things will go back to the normal schedule of every other week. Not much else to say- except for the results of the poll! For a while I've had it on my profile, asking you to vote for your favorite competitor to enter the finals. And although it was close, the competitor who received the mod votes is...

.

.

.

Flash!

Yes, Flash seems to be the fan favorite, although let's not forget Harper, Cass, and Ryuzaki who are behind her. And Dane, who received a few votes himself! Thank you all for voting! Keep a look out, as there will be more polls like this in the near future!)


	10. The Winning Side

Wendy sighed as she swirled her spoon around her bowl of cereal, staring at the table silently. Harper, who sat nearby, cleared his throat, drumming his fingertips on the table awkwardly. He and Wendy were friendly, sure, but when it came down to it Javier was the glue that had held the group together. Now that he was gone, well, Harper wasn't quite sure how to proceed. Eventually, he settled on asking, "you alright?"

Wendy jumped a bit, startled, her eyes darting to Harper's. She smiled, embarrassed, before nodding.

"I'm alright, thanks. Just a little stressed out is all..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. We're almost at the halfway point, aren't we?" Harper tapped his own plate with his fork. "I didn't think I would make it THIS far."

"Me either," Wendy admitted, "I just hope I do okay... now that Javier is gone... uh, why are you staring?"

Harper was staring fearfully into the distance, slowly leaning away.

"She's coming," he whispered, slightly panicked, "quick, act cheerful, act cheerful!"

"Coming? Who's-"

Wendy's question was answered in the form of a vice grip around her stomach, squeezing the air out of her.

"Wendyyy," Glimmer whined, "what's wrongggg?"

It was at this point Harper tried to slip away, but Glimmer was having none of it, quickly pulling him into the hug using her free arm without looking.

"Nothing's... wrong," Wendy grunted, managing to pry Glimmer's arm off, though Harper failed to escape his fate, "I'm just thinking about the competition, is all."

"Hm... you know what would make you feel better?" Glimmer asked.

"A shirt covered in glitter?" Harper grunted.

Glimmer began laughing. "Have you seen her outfit? Needs a LITTLE more than just some glitter to fix that, am I right? Hoo boy... ahem. Nope! I brought you something even better!"

With that, Glimmer reached behind her and pulled out a familiar looking one-eyed doll.

"Is that... is that the doll from the horror challenge?" Harper asked, stunned.

"Yyyyyyup!" she grinned, "I named her Mrs. Flumpty!"

The doll had been completely washed off, it's missing eye replaced with a smiley face sticker, which didn't make it any more pleasant to look at. Glimmer had even sewn a crude little outfit for it, which consisted of a white shirt, bowtie, red pants and a blue cape. Glimmer gave it a squeeze, and its head turned, fixing it's one shiny eye on her. "I'm gonna-" here, it's voice cut out, and where it would normally finish with "watch you burn", Glimmer's voice kicked in instead and concluded, "give you a hug!"

Harper and Wendy just stared silently before the former at last asked, "...how and why?"

Surprisingly, it wasn't Glimmer who answered, but Dane.

"Don't listen to these two," he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I think it's a great gift.'

"Murder!" the doll cried out.

"Mrs. Flumpty!" Glimmer snapped, "I told you no more of that!"

Dane stared at the doll, before turning back to Glimmer.

"Hey, why don't you leave that here, and come into the other room with me for a chat?" he suggested.

"A chat? Well... I don't see why not," she shrugged, placing the doll down in Wendy's lap, who quickly passed it off to Harper. Dane began leading Glimmer away,, who turned and called out, "Now play nice you three!" Before disappearing into the loser carriage with him.

Harper and Wendy looked each other, then the doll.

"I love you guys!" it told them in a garbled, cheerful voice.

Harper pulled away. "...we should probably burn this thing."

~o.0.o~

In the loser carriage, Glimmer pulled away from Dane, crossing her arms.

"Okay, okay, you brought me here. What's the big idea? You're being a liiiitle creepy."

"Alright, just hear me out a minute," Dane told her, "the word around the train is that you happen to like friendship."

Glimmer's eyes lit up. "I LOVE friendship!"

"Wow, really?" Dane exclaimed, seemingly shocked, "I love friendship, too! And you know what people who love friendship do?"

"Make secret handshakes?!" she guessed, getting excited.

"Ahh, close!" Dane kept the same tone of excitement, "The correct answer is to form a clandestine alliance and conspire to eliminate mutual enemies!"

"YEA- wait, what?"

CONFESSIONAL: Dane

Okay, now, you're probably thinking "Dane, you handsome son of a gun, what are you doing with Glimmer? There are so many better candidates for an alliance." Well, I'll tell you what. I've been watching Glimmer, and I know what I'm doing. Remember towards the beginning of the show when Cass took a shot at Harper, and Glimmer went after her? Eh? See where I'm going with this? You see where I'm going with this.

END CONFESSIONAL

"I'm sorry- did I say alliance?" Dane looked genuinely surprised at himself, "What I meant was a sort of... friendship club, yeah!"

"Hm... friendship club... hm, well, the last time I made a friendship club, it did lead to the downfall of Queen Eclipse," Glimmer reasoned, thinking carefully.

Dane had no idea what she was talking about, but continued anyway. "See? So imagine what could happen if you started another! Maybe one of us could, you know, win a million dollars or something!"

"You're right- alright, I'm in, friend!" She grinned, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Aw-awesome," he wheezed, "feel free to let me go, you know, whenever."

~o.0.o~

Ryuzaki sat in almost complete darkness in the bronze carriage, eyes glued to the chessboard in front of him, and the nine pieces that stood on it. Harper and Burton, pawns. Not expected to last much longer. Dane was a rook- moved in a straight path. Predictable, but could be trouble if left unchecked. Glimmer, a knight- a little less easy to predict. Flash and Cass, both queens, the most dangerous pieces in the game. Winston and Ryuzaki, of course, the kings. Wendy was the only one yet undecided. If she managed to grow out of her fears, there was no telling what she could do. If not, she'd fall soon enough.

All the pieces were in place. A few outcomes surprised Ryuzaki. Harper, he'd imagined would be gone by now. Javier, he did not. Javier's elimination hurt Ryuzaki more than he would ever admit. He had been one of the only competitors willing to listen to Ryuzaki, and being forced to eliminate him personally earned him no favor with his friends that still remained in the game. Winston had seemingly won- but Ryuzaki was not ready to accept that possibility. Across the carriage lay the person who might yet help; Burton. Ryuzaki knew what he had managed to get Jessica eliminated. Burton was clever, at least to some degree, but not nearly clever enough to attempt a betrayal down the line. Yes... he might just work out, after all.

"Burton," Ryuzaki said, loudly and clearly. He did not, as usual, turn to look.

Burton's face wrinkled- he had been half asleep, and did not take kindly to be awoken.

"Are we about to crash?" Burton asked, yawning.

"No."

"Is the train on fire?"

"No."

"Is there a topless party going on in the other room?"

"That's rather vulgar imagery. But no."

"Then please, PLEASE don't wake me up again," Burton grunted, rolling on to his side.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go back to bed," Ryuzaki said simply, "we've business to discuss."

"Oh? I've been wondering when you'd ask me for a fashion consultation. I'll be happy to give you one when I'm awake."

"I don't need a 'consultation'. But you need an opportunity."

Burton was silent for a moment, before slowly sitting up and looking at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, you want to win this, don't you?" Ryuzaki asked, "it's obvious I'm in a bad way. But you haven't made any moves yourself. With each passing round it gets more and more likely you'll end up against Cass or Flash in the bottom two, and do you really think you could out-compete them? I don't think you should take a chance."

Ryuzaki turned, locking eyes with him.

"I'm offering an alliance. You work with me to eliminate Winston, and I'll have your back going into the merge. Understand?"

Burton frowned, thinking it over. "...alright. You've got yourself a deal."

Ryuzaki watched him carefully, before nodding.

"Alright then. I appreciate your cooperation."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do," Burton yawned, stretching, "anyway, now that you woke me up, I might as well go get breakfast. I'll see you around."

"Of course," Ryuzaki agreed, "do what you must."

"Oh, I will," Burton said as he headed out of the carriage, "believe me."

~o.0.o~

Winston had just finished his breakfast when Burton took a seat next to him with is, smiling.

"Hey there. Mind if I take a seat?"

"Not at all," Winston frowned, "I was just leaving."

"I was hoping to talk to you, actually."

That caught Winston's attention. "What about?"

"Ryuzaki. He really as bad as you say?" Burton asked.

"All that and more, probably," Winston nodded, "you know what he's done, and you know he's done it without remorse. I want him out before he can do anything else. Why?'

"I mean.. I've been thinking about it, and I want to help you. Javier and Samantha? I was tight with those guys," Burton lied.

"Were you now?" Winston asked, "In that case, I shan't deny you the opportunity."

"See? Knew you were smart," Burton smiled, "just tell me what I can do to help."

Winston studied him carefully, before chuckling a bit and nodding.

"Just vote for him when the time comes," Winston told him, getting to his feet, "anything else pops up, and I'll let you know."

CONFESSIONAL: Burton

You know, Ryuzaki was right about a lot of things this morning. I haven't made a play yet. I don't want to lose. I needed an opportunity. So, I made one. I could have just sided with Ryuzaki, sure, but I want to be on the winning side, and there's no guarantee that's him. So, why not play both sides? Get friendly to both parties, then when the time comes, jump ship to whoever gets the upper hand. See? I'm good. Maybe I should try something like this with Cass and Glimmer.

END CONFESSIONAL

At last, the time came when Geoff and Blaineley entered the dining carriage, ready to address all of the passengers about the day's challenge.

"Well, here we are," Blaineley began, "nine competitors. After today, there will be eight- one half of what we started with. Only the best can make it to that point, so Harper, Wendy, Flash, you guys can go ahead and give up now. First time we'll have done a triple elimination."

The three just glared at her.

"Oh, fine, fine," she scoffed, "I was trying to spare you the embarrassment of getting creamed later on, you know, whatever. Look a gift horse in the mouth all you want."

"Just tell us what the challenge is," Flash scowled.

"The challenge..." Geoff, who had stepped out of the room moments before, now reappeared with a large chest in his arms, straining a bit. It hit the ground with a loud thud as he released it, panting, stopping to catch his breath as opposed to continuing.

"Take your time, tubby," Blaineley mocked.

"I'm not... that thing is heavy!" He protested, slowly standing upright once more and dusting himself off. "Woo... the challenge, right! The challenge is to open that chest!"

There was a collective silence, prompting Blaineley to pick up where her co-host had left off.

"Yes, the challenge is basically to open this chest, but it's a bit more complicated than that. Remember our gold scavenger hunt a while back? Well, this is similar," Blaineley explained, "see, the chest will only open with a specific key, which you'll have the chance to find once we stop. Hidden around the area will be dozens if not hundreds of keys- like this one," she paused to hold up a key, "but only one of which unlock this chest, granting someone both immunity, as well as the reward- deciding tonight's big loser!"

The hostess looked around, expecting a gasp, but she had no such luck.

"...ugh. Did you hear me? I said, you'll decide who the Big Loser is! Meaning you determine one half of who's in the elimination tonight?

"Yeah, we heard you," Flash frowned, "it's just that it was pretty obvious."

Cass smirked, taking the moment to get a word in edgewise before Blaineley.

"What's the matter? Cranky you'll be losing the prize to me?" the cowgirl taunted.

Flash was not amused. "Huh, that's funny. Last time I heard that you ended up doing maid service for a week," she shot back, glaring.

Cass got to her feet. "How about another bet?"

Flash got to hers. "Why? Feel like losing again?"

"Okay, dudes, let's break it up," Geoff advised, stepping between, "everything's cool, you're cool."

CONFESSIONAL: Cass

Ugh, she thinks she's so tough! I'm gettin' payback with this challenge. After I win, I'm throwing her on the chopping block and making sure she don't get out.

END CONFESSIONAL

The train rolled to a halt, doors sliding open.

"Okay guys, remember, immunity is on the line here," Geoff began, "but like last time, there's a few traps-"

To his dismay, Flash and Cass charged out before he could finish, and the other contestants, not wanting to fall behind, soon followed.

"They never want to hear about the traps," the host sighed.

The train had stopped in a fairly wooded area, meaning it would be a difficult task to find any keys- let alone the correct one. The hiding spaces were innumerable; and the heat of competition likely would not allow for the most thorough of looking-over. While they were allowed to search peacefully for a short time, it didn't last.

Dane stood below a massive tree, his eyes fixed on the keys that dangled from various branches.

"Just keep at it!" he called to Glimmer, who hung upside down, reaching out for a key, "You're doing great! Just grab it and toss it to me!"

"Got... mph... got one!" she called, pushing the key off of the branch and to the ground below. Dane smirked, quickly scooping it up as Glimmer asked, "Can I come down now?"

"Oh gee," he looked genuinely upset as he pocketed the key, "I mean, I'd love o say yes. because that is some CRAZY dangerous stuff right there, but there's still some keys up there, so I think it'd be best if you grabbed a couple more just to be safe. That's what the friendship club is about, right? Helping each other out?"

"I guess you're right," she nodded, "Do you want to come up and help?"

"Uh, no thanks! Gotta keep watch for howler monkeys. Indigenous to this area, really dangerous," he assured her.

He yawned, scratching his nose, and gave a quick glance around the area. No one else seemed to be around- surprising. He expected to bump into at least one or two other people- but perhaps it was for the better.

He paused when his survey revealed another key laying out in the open, plain for any to see. Probably not the proper one, Dane figured, but hey, couldn't hurt to snag it just in case.

It could hurt, it turned out. It could hurt quite a bit.

As Dane approached the key, he felt something suddenly wrap around his foot, yanking him into the air. He let out a frightened yell, and next thing he knew, he was dangling upside down, swaying side to side in the breeze. He felt his key slowly slide out of his pocket, frantically grabbing as it began falling to the ground.

"No no no no- GAH!" he let out a groan as it landed next to the key he had tried to grab just moments before.

"Woah! You alright?" Glimmer giggled.

'I'm upside down, Glimmer."

"I know- don't worry, I'll have you out of there in a sec! I've handled traps like this before," she said proudly, leaping to another branch and slowly making her way over.

"What? When?" Dane frowned.

"During the campaign against evil Empress Eclipse. I'll tell you about it later."

As glimmer worked on the trap, Cass walked by below, snickering.

"Having fun there, Dane?" she taunted.

"No. Actually, I'm not," he huffed, crossing his arms, "and stay away from those keys, you hear me?"

"What? You mean... these keys?" She walked over to the keys on the ground, smirking.

"You know exactly which keys I'm talking about," he snapped, "don't you dare- hey! HEY!"

Cass whistled to herself as she scooped up the keys, sliding them into her pocket and giving it a pat.

"Thanks for the help, Dane," she smirked, beginning to walk off.

"Hey, you can't take those!" Glimmer called down, taking her attention away from untying Dane.

"Just did," Cass smirked, "do something about it."

Glimmer immediately began to climb down from the tree.

"Glimmer? Glimmer wait, what are you-" Dane called, but it was no use- Cass darted away as Glimmer hit the ground, with Glimmer immediately giving pursuit.

"Don't worry Dane, I'll be back!" she called, voice fading into the distance, "I'm gonna get our keys!"

"Wait, no no no no! Don't leave me..." Dane sighed, looking up at the rope attached to his foot. "Damn it."

~o.0.o~

"I don't understand why you wouldn't just let me throw the doll away," Harper commented as he and Wendy wandered south of the train, "or at least, you know, hide it."

Wendy shook her head in disapproval as she moved to step over a branch, dead leaves crunching beneath their feet. "It belongs to Glimmer. She really likes that thing!"

"That THING is a baby doll that threatens to burn people," Harper reminded her, "I've seen a lot of movies about murder dolls- they don't end well."

As Harper stepped forward, the ground gave way beneath his foot. He sank forward, startled, to find his leg trapped in a small pitfall.

"Harper! Are you alright?" Wendy quickly stepped over to him, looking down at his leg.

"I'm fine," he told her, trying to pull himself free, "just... stuck. Can you give me a hand?"

Wendy nodded, grabbing a hold of his arm and trying, unsuccessfully, to pull him free.

"It's no good," she told him, "hold on, maybe I can find something you can-"

"Stuck, are we?"

The two turned, seeing Winston nearby, cane in hand, smile on his face.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance. Here, Wendy. You grab one arm, I the other." He set his cane up against a nearby tree. It was well polished, deep brown wood, but what really caught the eye was the silver wolf head that served as the handle. Winston made sure it was in place, before strolling over and grabbing a hold of Harper. Wendy followed suit, and the two gave a yank- this time, he came free, stumbling out, a relieved expression on his face.

"Phew- thanks for that," he told Winston, shaking the dirt off his foot.

"Think nothing of it," Winston smiled, collecting his cane, "these woods seem to be full of traps- nearly fell afoul of one myself, earlier. I'm just glad no one was seriously injured."

"We're fine, thank you," Wendy nodded, giving a quick smile.

"Are you? Javier's elimination must have been rough. I know you were all friends," Winston said sympathetically.

"It's alright," Wendy sighed, "it's not like you got him eliminated."

"No, but... if you ever need help getting rid of the one who did..." Winston didn't finish, allowing Wendy to fill in the blanks herself.

For her part, the cheerleader looked uncomfortable.

"I'm... not really into scheming or alliances," she told him, rubbing her arm.

"Scheming? Alliances?" Winston looked taken aback. "Heavens, no! I wouldn't propose anything of the sort. I'm just offering to help you vote Ryuzaki off, if you wish."

Wendy and Harper looked at each other. They had voted for Ryuzaki last time, sure, but something about Winston's offer struck them as odd. He had been campaigned rather hard to get Ryuzaki off the show. But perhaps he was right to- after all, Ryuzaki had gotten Samantha and Irving eliminated, right?

"We'll think about it," she said uncertainly.

"Of course- I didn't mean to come across as too aggressive." he bowed his head. "Anyway, as much as I'd love to keep chatting, I must return on my search for the winning key. Feel free to think over my offer- and good luck!"

With that, Winston left, leaving Harper and Wendy to think over his words.

~o.0.o~

Dane reached up fruitlessly, trying to grab a hold of the rope that he hung so perilously from. Seeing his efforts were in vane, he gave up, allowing himself to sway silently.

"Hello?" He called out, "Anybody there? I'm stuck!"

He scowled, annoyed when response came.

"Well, look, can you guys send an intern or something? Joke is old now! Ha ha, he dangled from a tree for a while! Now come get me!"

Still nothing.

"Guys, the blood is starting to rush to my head!" He shouted, "Guys? GUYS!"

~o.0.o~

Cass panted as she barreled through the woods, ducking under branches and jumping over logs. She had initially thought that, since she was a superior athlete, Glimmer would eventually give up the Chase and return to Dane.

She thought wrong.

Behind her, look of determination frozen on her face, Glimmer tirelessly pursued Cass, even if it was at a bit of a distance. What she lacked in speed and athleticism she made up for in sheer force of willpower. Not once did Cass see her falter or slow down. She just... kept running.

"Will you... give up already?" Cass grunted, annoyed. They were only two keys. In the time the two had been running, they could have each found a dozen more.

"Only if you give up the keys, first!" Glimmer shot back. For her, it had become a matter of principle- Cass was rude, cocky, thieving, and overall, just not a very nice person. She wasn't going to let her new friend down and lose the keys!

As they stormed through the woods, they came to a thicket of trees, slowing down to navigate their way through. To Cass' annoyance, she saw Glimmer manage to make up lost ground, slowly inching toward her as they snaked their way through the trees. Cass smiled in relief when she saw an opening in sight. Planning to lose her, Cass readied herself for one final push, and when the time was right, she charged straight out-

-and into Flash.

Both girls tumbled forward, landing on a pile of leaves, releasing the net that lie underneath and hoisting the girls into the air in a confused heap.

Flash coughed, brushing leaves out of her hair. "What the heck Cass?!"

"Don't blame me!" the cowgirl snapped, trying and failing to tear a hole in the net, "You think I WANT to be stuck with you? It's Glimmer's fault!"

"Glimmer?" Flash turned, puzzled, as Glimmer approached the net.

"Ha... I... got ya!" she choked out in between breaths. She stood, hunched over, before managing to collect herself. "Now, hand 'em over!"

"I look like I can move?" Cass demanded, "Get me out of here and then we'll see!"

"No can do! Keys first!" Glimmer insisted.

"You'll just leave me here otherwise?" Cass snorted, "What happened to being all about friendship?"

"Friendship IS the most important thing in the world," Glimmer nodded, "but you've forgotten the second most important. JUSTICE!"

Cass didn't know what to say to this. Flash, however, chimed in with a few words of her own.

"C'mon, just cut the net!" the athlete told her, "I'm stuck in here too, ya know!"

Glimmer sighed, nodding. "alright, Flash. just give me a second. I would have LIKED Cass to return these on her own, but she'll have to learn her lesson another day."

Glimmer approached the net, sliding her hand through a hole and into Cass' pocket.

"Hey, stop that!" the cowgirl protested, but Glimmer fished out the two keys, smiling.

"Gotcha!" She grinned, "Now to set you two free and get these back to... oh no, DANE!"

Glimmer dropped the keys to the ground, running back off the way she came.

"And she dropped the keys anyway? Are you KIDDING me?" Cass fumed.

"Ugh, whatever," Flash grunted, "move, will ya? Your knee is in my back!"

"Good!" Cass huffed, "That'll teach ya to keep your distance!"

"We're in a net, where can I go?!"

"I don't care, away from me!"

"Okay, you know what-" Flash grabbed a hold of the net, pulling herself into a kneeling position, foot wedged into Cass' side.

"Hey, knock it off!" Cass snapped, trying to push her away.

"Look, I'm trying to get us out of here!" Flash insisted, peering up. "We're attatched to that branch there, so let's just work together to get out of this, alright?"

"...alright, fine," Cass sighed, "just this once. May if we shift our weight at the same time, we can swing the net and get it loose!"

"Pfft. You have enough weight for the both of us," Flash snorted.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing! On three- ready? One, two..."

The girls shifted to one side, the net swaying a bit.

"There, again!"

They quickly moved to the other side, building up a bit more speed. They repeated the process several more times, the branch they were attached to creaking and groaning, before finally snapping, dropping them to the ground and releasing them. Cass coughed, wincing a bit as she sat upright. She pulled her hat off, shaking out the dust before placing it back on her head.

"Okay," she began, "now let's never speak of this- HEY!"

Flash, who had scrambled to her feet and grabbed the keys, smirked, dangling them in front of her before taking off.

"Thanks for these, bye!" she called.

All that trouble- for nothing? Cass clenched her fist, slamming it into the ground.

"I am gonna GET you, Glimmer!"

~o.0.o~

"Guys... come on!" Dane called weakly, "There are probably bears in these woods... or emus... or something..."

The gentle caress of nature was the only response he received, and the one he had grown used to.

"I'm gonna die here," he groaned, "the blood is gonna rush to my head and I'm gonna-"

"DANE!"

"Glimmer?" He perked up, turning his head in excitement. Glimmer scrambled over to him, exhausted.

"Don't worry- I'll get you down!" she assured him, before turning and clambering up the tree.

"Finally, thank you!" he said, relieved as she began to untie the rope, "I was so worried I would-"

The rope finally came lose, dropping Dane down... and onto his head. He let out a grunt as he hit the ground, before crumpling up and falling silent. Glimmer stared down at him in shock.

"Ohmygosh, DANE!"

CONFESSIONAL: Glimmer

Sooo, I managed to drag Dane back to the train- heh, that rhymes- and the on-site doctor's looked at him! Luckily he didn't suffer any damage from hanging upside down since I was able to get him lose before anything serious happened!... but he did suffer some damage from the concussion he got when he fell on his head. And I think we can all agree that concussions are pretty much a bad thing. But hey! They say he should still be fine to compete on the show still, so it's nothing a little tender love and care can't fix!

CONFESSIONAL: Dane

...and she dropped the keys anyway.

END CONFESSIONAL

Back at the train, various contestants were in the process of trying to unlock the chest with the keys they found. Winston, Harper, Wendy and Flash all came up with duds, as did Burton, who had amassed a collection of about a dozen.

"Are you KIDDING me?" he scoffed, "One of these has to be it! There's like, over twelve here!"

"And they're all wrong," Blaineley smirked, not bothering to hide the amusement in her voice, "looks like you'll have to go back out there."

"Back out to what?" Burton demanded, "We've looked everywhere out there, there's nothing... wait a minute."

Burton remembered the key she had shown them earlier.

"Where's that key you had earlier?" he asked.

"You mean this?" Blaineley pulled the key out of her pocket, holding it up.

Burton snatched it away immediately, jamming it into the keyhole.

"You could have just asked," the hostess remarked as the lock finally clicked open.

Burton laughed, a grin spreading across her face. "That's it! FINALLY Burton gets one!"

"Yes, yes, Burton gets a win, congratulations," Blaineley said, rolling her eyes, "well, you know what your prize is. Immunity, and picking tonight's Big Loser. Make the most of it- don't want it coming back to bite you, kid."

"Don't worry," Burton smiled, puling out the key and turning it over in his hand, "I will."

"Good. I'll call everyone back- feel free to relax in your carriage," Blaineley told him "or whatever. I don't really care."

As Blaineley went to go fetch Eva and Harold, Burton got the distinct feeling he was being watched. He frowned, spinning around to see Ryuzaki watching him from the door.

"...anyone ever tell you-"

"-that I'm creepy, yes, all the time." Ryuzaki stepped inside, stretching. "So, you managed to secure a win for yourself. Very nice."

"It is." Burton nodded slowly, putting a hand on his hip. "So let me guess- this is the part where you tell me how to use my reward?"

"I had a suggestion, yes. We are in an alliance, after all, the least you could do is hear me out."

"I'm listening."

"There's a good chance I'll be voted on to the chopping block tonight," Ryuzaki began, "so I want you to use your reward on Winston and send him there with me."

"...but Winston might beat you," Burton pointed out, "wouldn't you rather have me send someone in like, I dunno, Dane?"

"You could send in Dane. If I overheard correctly earlier he's concussed and resting in the silver carriage. In addition to a lack of skill in... anything, really, he'd be an easy elimination." Ryuzaki crossed his arms. "But I don't want an easy elimination. I want to end this tonight. No more games, no more Winston."

"You're that sure you'll beat him?"

"I'm that sure. And afterward, you and I, as planned, will go into the merge a team. Deal?" Ryuzaki stared at Burton expectantly.

"...yeah. It's a deal," Burton agreed, smiling.

~o.0.o~

Half an hour later, Burton had just sat down to eat when he had the distinct feeling that he was being watched. He sighed, placing his fork down on his plate to see what Ryuzaki wanted, and why it couldn't wait until after dinner- but to his surprise, it was Winston who stood nearby, wide smile on his face.

"Burton!" he said cheerily, clasping him on the back and sitting next to him, "I heard about your win tonight- congratulations! I thought we might speak a moment while the other contestants prepared for tonight."

"Sure, sure. What do you want to talk about?" Burton asked, though he knew full well what it would be.

"It's just... Ryuzaki will likely be voted into the elimination challenge tonight," Winston began, "I wanted to suggest a suitable opponent, someone who can beat him and put an end to this. Flash."

"Flash? Why her?"

"She's arguably the most capable athlete here. She should be able to pull out the win with minimal issue." Winston sighed, leaning back. "Look. it's unsavory business, putting someone up for elimination. Believe me, I know. But Flash has the best chance of scoring a victory here. It's a major threat gone either way. So what do you say?"

Burton took a minute, thinking it over before saying, "alright. It's a deal."

CONFESSIONAL: Burton

Decision time. I have NO idea what to do- Ryuzaki hardly qualifies as the winning side at this point, but the sales pitch Winston made... maybe I can't trust him. But then, Flash IS a threat anyway... sending any three of these guys home would be a win in my book.

END CONFESSIONAL

The time for elimination soon came- and to the contestant's confusion, the ceremony was held OUTSIDE the train, in the same stretch of woods they had been searching all day.

"What are we doing out here?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Good question, bro- for the first time, we're holding our elimination outdoors," Geoff explained, "once someone is eliminated, then we'll head back inside. Cool?"

The host turned to Burton, who stood silently next to him.

"So, Burton, now's the time to pick who you're sending into the final two with... RYUZAKI!" Once Geoff saw it once again didn't quite have the dramatic effect he had hoped, he cleared his throat awkwardly and looked down. "go ahead and pick, Burton."

The model stepped forward, striking a thoughtful pose as he looked over each contestant.

"Well, I gotta say, this was a tough choice," he began, "but in the end, I decided to go with... CASS!"

Cass' eyes shot open wide, surprised. "Excuse-"

"Cass, it's NOT you, is what I meant to say," he finished with a smirk, "Harper and Wendy, you're safe, too."

"Oh for the love of- will you just tell us who it is already?" Blaineley demanded.

"Shh. I've always wanted to host something, just let me have this," Burton said, dismissing her. "Obviously I'm not sending myself in, and Dane, rest up, honey."

Dane gave a weak, unenthusiastic thumbs up from the rock he was sitting on.

"Glimmer, you're safe, too!"

"YAY!" the girl cheered, immediately grabbing Dane and pulling him into a tight hug, causing him to wince and try to wriggle away.

"So, Flash and Winston, down to you two." His eyes wandered between them, Flash looking a bit anxious, while Winston looked cross, his eyes clearly reading something along the lines of, 'get on with it already'.

"And this WAS a tough call," Burton continued, "but, in the end, I'm gonna have to go with... FLASH!"

He turned dramatically to face the athlete.

"You... are safe!"

"Awesome!" she cheered, smirking.

"What. WHAT?" Winston demanded, "You're sending ME in?"

For what might have been the first time, Ryuzaki allowed himself a smile.

"You're the only one left, hon," Burton nodded, "so I'd say that's what it means."

Winston was bursting to tell Burton the terrible mistake he had made, but refrained from doing so. Better to play the victim than the aggressor.

"I don't understand what I've done to earn your ire," Winston spat, "but fine." He turned, glaring down Ryuzaki.

"Not how you imagined the evening ending for you, was it?" Ryuzaki mused, stepping forward.

"There's only one thing ending here," Winston hissed, stepping toe to toe with him, "and that's your stay on this show. What's the challenge, Geoff."

"I'LL explain the challenge, thank you very much," Blaineley interrupted, "remember the elimination challenge in which Javier and Ryuzaki dueled on top of a train?"

"Kind of hard not too- it JUST happened," Flash pointed out.

"Shut up. It's the challenge so nice we used it twice; only this time, instead of dueling on a train, you'll be dueling on a platform, suspended in mid-air!" The hostess pointed to a pair of nearby trees, where a platform was indeed set up between the two trees in the upper branches. "...there'll be a trampoline, of course," she hastily continued, "but the point is, this is it. The end of the Ryuzaki and Winston rivalry one way or another- and it's going out in grand fashion. Interns, the staves, please!"

Harold walked over, offering a staff to each competitor, but only Ryuzaki took his. Winston refused, instead brandishing his cane.

"No thanks. I have my own."

Harold looked to Blaineley, but the hostess waved her hand.

"I'll allow it," she said, "if he wants to use that instead, whatever. It's shorter, anyway. You two start climbing, and we'll set up the trampoline!"

Winston and Ryuzaki began heading toward opposite trees.

"This is for Irving and Samantha," Winston said, grasping a branch.

"Awfully righteous, aren't you?" Ryuzaki yawned, "It was means to an end- your end. Before you could cause any serious harm. See, the fact is, you haven't done much, have you? Except go after me." Ryuzaki began his own climb. "You haven't done anything else because you aren't good enough."

"Shut up."

"You aren't. You're no mastermind and you're definitely not good enough to beat me here."

"I said shut UP!"

Ryuzaki smiled again as they climbed. Their conversation was loud enough for everyone to hear, and he wanted it that way. He wanted to worm a confession out of Winston.

"You've been a waste of time," Ryuzaki continued, "they might vote me off again after tonight, sure, and I might lose, sure... but you'll have lost to me in ninth place our of sixteen. Now that's not very befitting of someone of your status, is it?"

"Your words aren't getting to me." By now, they were nearing the top. "Talk all you might, Ryuzaki, it's not going to save you from elimination. I'm not Samantha. A few insults won't throw me off my game so badly. Or do you plan to just cheap shot me and be done with it?"

"No need. Like I said. "Ryuzaki paused, smirking. "You're just not good."

Winston gritted his teeth, as he pulled himself up onto the final branch. They were both in position, and the trampoline had been moved below them.

"You guys gonna fight, or are you just gonna talk all day?" Blaineley shouted up.

"Oh, we'll fight," Winston murmured, "to arms, Ryuzaki."

The two gripped their weapons, slowly inching their way toward each other. The platform creaked and groaned ever so slightly under their weight, but that was the least of their concern. They moved toward each other, step by step, before meeting in the center. Surprisingly, Ryuzaki was the first to strike, aiming for the legs. Winston staggered back, nearly losing balance and falling off the platform.

"What's the matter?" Ryuzaki asked, "Nervous?"

He was taken aback when Winston suddenly lunged forward, driving the base of his walking stick straight towards Ryuzaki's chest.

"No. That was called a feign," Winston growled, "now it's time to finally shut that mouth of yours."

Winston swung again for Ryuzaki's head, but he was able to duck and counter with another strike to the legs. Winston once again dodged this, and the two stared each other down before moving in once more. Winston practically dove for Ryuzaki's legs, looking to shove him off, but his opponent leapt back, swinging and catching Winston in the shoulder. Winston grunted, staggering back in time to dodge a follow up swing. He stretched his shoulder, smiling slightly.

"You'll have to do better than that, Ryuzaki."

"Plan on it."

Winston moved forward again and again, but each time Ryuzaki was seemingly able to predict the move and counter. Winston was no easy opponent either- a practiced fencer, Ryuzaki was not able to get another shot in. Everyone watched, captivated as the two exchanged blows, the other able to barely dodge, or barely be grazed. Burton found himself clenching and unclenching his fists as he watched. He had taken a huge risk supporting Ryuzaki. If he lost... Winston would NOT forget his betrayal easily.

Minutes passed, and two fought still, clothes dampened with sweat, skin covered in bruises. It was around then that Winston decided he would finish things.

Ryuzaki jabbed his staff forward, and Winston managed to move to the side. Then, seizing his opportunity, moved forward, raising his cane over his head. Ryuzaki calmly moved forward, jabbing him in the stomach. Winston staggered back, one hand clutching his chest, as Ryuzaki moved in for the kill- and into Winston's feign. Winston grinned suddenly rushing forward to catch Ryuzaki off guard. He moved in to swipe at his opponent's legs...

...but Ryuzaki saw it coming. Winston was fond of feigning. Too fond- so much so that Ryuzaki called the bluff before it happened. When Winston moved in, Ryuzaki countered with his own swing right to Winston's gut. Winston saw it coming, but apparently too late. He tried to move back, but only ended doubled over in pain. He coughed as he knelt down, wincing as he tried to back away.

"Not like this, not like-"

Ryuzaki wasn't going to let him finished. He brought his staff back, ready for the finishing blow- but instead let out a grunt of pain as Winston twirled his cane around, slamming the metal handle into Ryuzaki's knee. Winston stood upright. his plan having worked. Ryuzaki countered his move, alright, but what he didn't realize was that the swing didn't hit him full force. Winston moved back just enough so that he didn't take the brunt of the attack, and while Ryuzaki moved in to finish him, he spun his cane around and his him with a counter of his own.

Ryuzaki staggered forward, the blow to the knee causing serious pain. Winston didn't relent. He slammed the handle into Ryuzaki's stomach, causing him to double over.

Winston raised the cane over his head.

"Checkmate."

He brought it down, full force on Ryuzaki's back. Ryuzaki let out a scream, falling off of the platform. Winston watched, silent as he fell, landing on the trampoline. He took a breath, gripping the handle of his cane, and leaning forward on it with one hand, the other straightening his messy hair. He stood, basking in the moment, the contestants below unsure of how to respond.

Down below, Ryuzaki winced as he pulled himself out of the trampoline, getting on his feet. It was over. Winston beat him. He was able to counter all of his strategies until... this. He sighed, shaking his head as he slowly lurched toward the competitors, limping slightly. He passed by them without a word.

"Just... uh... there's a car," Geoff began, pointing vacantly into the distance, but Ryuzaki wanted none of it. The young man turned, facing the contestants.

"You all saw what he did," he told them, "look at him now. Is that how someone trustworthy wins a game?"

He turned back around, shaking his head.

"Don't be fools. Don't believe his lies," he muttered, before turning and walking off.

CONFESSIONAL: Burton

... I messed up.

END CONFESSIONAL

Winston watched him go from the platform. A slew of emotions ran through his head- triumph, relief, hate. For a time, he wasn't quite sure how to handle his victory. But then it came naturally.

He laughed.


	11. The Chosen One Pt 1

Winston smiled, looking into the mirror as he ran a coat through his perfect hair, taking a moment to straighten his perfect coat and tie his perfect laces to make sure his perfect outfit came together perfectly. He reached for his cane, but pulled his hand back at the last second. Perhaps it would be best to leave that for today. It wasn't like he needed it; he didn't need anything. He had won. Ryuzaki, his great rival, the one with which he had so masterfully dispatched, was no more. There was no one left who could challenge him now. Burton was clever, but not smart. Flash was strong, but stupid. Cass was athletic, but impulsive. The others? Worth less than the shabby rags they were wearing. And so what if they were beginning to whisper about him, about how he beat Ryuzaki? He could handle being put on the chopping block one more time. He wouldn't stay there. Not with what he had planned for Cass.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

I think it's time I let you in on my little secret. I've mentioned now that I have a few plans for Cass. Well, you've probably noticed that above all things, she's prone to temper and impulse. Or maybe you haven't- not everyone is as observant as I. So far her little rivalry with Flash has been amusing, but I plan... kicking it into another level. I'm going to use it to push her over the edge, and when I do, all eyes will be off me and on her.

END CONFESSIONAL

As Winston exited the silver carriage, he saw Burton standing by the door, a calm smile on his face.

"Hey, Winston!" he greeted, "Man, you look good today! With a capital g double-o, d!" He laughed. Winston didn't. Burton cleared his throat, before continuing. "Anyway, I just wanted to make sure there was no hard feelings about the other night. I knew you'd win, honey! I mean, why put someone like Flash up against Ryuzaki when I knew you'd win the whole time? No hard feelings, right? You're not gonna try to eliminate me or anything?"

"Oh, Burton." Winston laughed a little, patting him on the shoulder. "No, no. You needn't worry about that. Booting you from this game is the last thing on my mind!"

"Really? Woo, that's a load off," Burton grinned, "I was thinking-"

Winston tightened his grip on Burton's shoulder.

"Let me finish, you traitorous wretch," he growled, "eliminating you is the last thing on my mind, because my mind is already occupied with ways to give you what you deserve. I will eliminate you, make no mistake. Then I'm going to eliminate your modeling career, your credibility- you won't be able to get a job shining shoes when I'm done with you. I will come down on you, your family, your coworkers, your coworkers' families, and your goldfish, too. I am going to RUIN you Burton, do you understand that? No one, and I mean NO ONE, crosses a Tattersfield! You. Are. NOTHING to me."

Winston glared into Burton's eyes, before releasing him and casually walking out of the carriage, leaving Burton to wonder exactly what to do next.

CONFESSONAL: Burton

Yeah... I'm in trouble, aren't I?

END CONFESSIONAL

As Winston headed into the dining carriage, everyone fell silent, eyes trained on him. He played it cool, pretending not to notice as he served himself breakfast, humming silently. He looked around the room, smiling as his eyes met Wendy's. The cheerleader quickly looked away, but Winston took the time to sit across from her.

"Beautiful day we're having, isn't it?" He asked, sticking his fork through a piece of egg. "We haven't been outside yet, of course, but just looking out of those windows..."

"I... guess," she muttered, still looking away from him. Winston smiled, glancing around the table. Harper and Flash sat next to her, with Cass not far off.

"You know." Winston continued casually, "I hope you don't have the wrong impression of me based off of what happened last night. I didn't mean to hit Ryuzaki with the handle of my cane like that- it was a mistake, one made in the heat of battle. The pain must have been... well, I'm sure you can imagine."

Although Flash wasn't the first one to think he was full of it, she was the first one to say anything.

"Mistake? How do you beat the crap out of someone like that 'by mistake'?"

Winston chuckled, turning to face her. "We all make mistakes. Some of us stay out past curfew, don't study for an exam, perhaps we have one too many drinks at a party. Maybe we make a rash move and end up somewhere we rather wouldn't be."

The threat was lost on no one. Especially not Harper.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that's something a James Bond villain would say, he commented.

Winston barely paid him attention.

"Quiet, boy, the adults are talking," he said, before continuing, "all I ask is you don't judge me too harshly. Remember what Ryuzaki did to end up in that situation- you voted him there, let me remind you. And let me remind you why; because he callously stole an opportunity from your friends. I wasn't the one who ripped Samantha's chance at a better life away from her. With that money, she wouldn't have to stick with her clingy, delusional brother. Perhaps, had he stayed longer, Irving would have matured and gone on to something greater. No, I wasn't the one who robbed them- I administered punishment to the one who did. I was carried away, I admit. But I'm not Ryuzaki. And now that he's gone, we can rest easy that-"

Then, Winston was interrupted. He didn't like to be interrupted, especially during a speech of no small magnitude, but he hardly had time to protest as Glimmer darted into the dining room, a huge grin on her face, grabbing Harper and yanking him to his feet.

"HARPER HARPER HARPER!" she said, hands firmly on his shoulders as she shook him. "Where's your pink shirt I made for you? You gotta get it on RIGHT NOW!"

Several questions came to Harper's mind, but the first one he managed to blurt out was, "could you let me go?" Glimmer released him suddenly, and he staggered back, almost falling but steadied at the last moment when Flash grabbed his arm, keeping him on his feet.

"Oh- sorry!" Glimmer laughed, "I'm just- AHHH! It's just the best thing ever and you just have to put the shirt on you just HAVE to!"

"What? What's the best thing ever?" Harper asked, still confused.

Glimmer jumped up and down in place, barely continuing her excitement. "I can't tell you, but I talked to the hosts and... EEEE! It's just the best thing ever, you gotta put the shirt on, you just gotta!"

Nearly pulling his arm out of its socket, she dragged him out of the dining carriage, leaving everyone to look on, bewildered.

"Should we be scared?" Wendy asked, still wondering what the 'best day ever' could have been.

_Yes_, Winston thought to himself darkly,_ you should be_.

~o.0.o~

When the contestants next saw Harper, Blaineley and Geoff were already explaining the day's challenge. The boy's hair was neatly combed, his glittery pink shirt carefully tucked into his pants. Glimmer also had a change of outfit- instead of the usual tank top and jeans, she wore an elegant, poofy silver dress.

"What, are you two going to prom or something?" Flash smirked.

"Nope! But Harper DOES have to look good for the ladies, if you know what I'm saying~" Glimmer giggled.

"No, I don't know what you're saying!" Harper protested, "I have literally no IDEA what you're saying!"

"What... why don't I get new clothes?" Dane, who had been sitting near the door, asked.

"You don't need a change of clothes, silly!" Glimmer told him, "Besides, you're with me now!"

CONFESSIONAL: Harper

Dane with... Glimmer? Look good for the ladies, pink shirt, I... WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?

END CONFESSIONAL

As Harper hesitantly took a seat, Blaineley scowled, giving him the same look you'd give a man who kicked your dog and trampled your garden.

"You done interrupting me?" she demanded.

"I... guess?" Harper wasn't sure what to say- why was he the one Blaineley turned on all of a sudden?

"Good. In case you haven't noticed, I have a show to run." As she turned back to the contestants, she added, "God, why are you still even here?"

"Because I-" Harper began, but quieted when Wendy touched his arm.

"She's not worth it," she whispered, "you're just giving her what she wants."

Harper sighed, not saying anything more, though he wasn't happy about the smug grin Blaineley flashed him.

"As I was saying," the hostess started, but went no further. Geoff stepped in front of her, completely blocking her from view, and continuing for her.

"As Blaineley was saying, we've got a special challenge planned for you today!" He flashed Blaineley his own grin, the woman now fuming. "Milton had this one planned for a long time, and I think you, and everyone at home is gonna really dig it!"

"I do dig it, Geoff, I DO dig it!" Glimmer cheered, throwing her fists into the air.

"WOO! That's what I'm talking about, high five me, bro!" The host smirked as the two slapped their hands together. "BOOM! Awesome! Anyway, while I'd love to tell you guys more, Milton asked that I leave it a surprise for right now, so I'll have to explain more once we get there!"

He glanced out of a window as the train began screeching to a halt.

"Looks like we're at the station now. There's a bus waiting outside to take you to our challenge today," he informed them, "so let's go out there and DO THIS!"

"Yeah, let's DO THIS!" Glimmer cheered, immediately rushing out as soon as the doors opened.

"...well, go ahead, dudes!" Geoff told the others.

The rest of the contestants rose out of their seats, following after Glimmer, who was already bouncing up and down in her bus seat excitedly. Geoff made a move to follow them, but stopped when Blaineley grabbed his shoulders. Hard.

"Ow! What are you doing?" he frowned, swatting her hand away.

"You're trying to turn them against me," she said in a cold, accusatory tone, "did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"...what?"

"The contestants! You're making me out to be the bad guy- don't try to deny it!" Blaineley gave him a rough shove toward the door, "Cutting me off, high fiving, taking their side- you just want to be the star of the show so everyone loves YOU, and I fade into the background! That's it, isn't it?!"

"No, that's not it!" he said, taking a stand, "It's not cool you push around contestants like Chris used to!"

"That's the point of me being here, idiot! Good cop, bad cop?" She sneered, "Why don't you stop being high and mighty for five minutes and do your job like a good boy, okay?"

Blaineley patted him on the cheek, a condescending smile coming to her face. Geoff swatted her hand away, visibly angry for perhaps the first time since filming.

"I'm not doing my job if it means pushing those dudes around," he told her, before turning and calmly walking off the bus.

In another time, Blaineley would have just laughed in his face. Now, it sent alarms off in her head. wouldn't do his job? Was it just a threat? Maybe, but what if he messed things up for her? What if the show flopped as a result and Milton decided he no longer needed either of them? This was something she couldn't let happen.

"Hey, you just wait a minute!" she called, rushing after him.

~o.0.o~

"Come onnnn, Glimmer. You gotta tell me something about this challenge. Friendship Club, remember?"

Dane clasped his hands together, pleading as the bus rolled along toward its destination. He was trying to get something out of Glimmer. Anything that would give him a potential edge. Glimmer was on the verge of breaking, but wouldn't, a stark contrast to her usually chatty self. This made Dane all the more frustrated.

"Sorry Dane!" she told him, visibly straining for a moment, trying to keep the information in, "I swore an oath to secrecy, otherwise I'd tell you everything I know, honest!"

"You also swore an oath to the friendship club!" Dane snapped, crossing his arms.

At this, Glimmer seemed genuinely surprised. "I did?"

"...no," he admitted, "but you can forget me showing you the awesome secret handshake I made."

"Awww, come on!"

CONFESSIONAL: Dane

Okay, having Glimmer as a partner so far hasn't exactly gone my way, with a concussion and her not telling me about the challenge- buuuut, she DOES have the "aggressively pursue the blood of my enemies" thing down, so I'd say it's a work in progress.

END CONFESSIONAL

A few seats behind the two, Harper stared out of the window, annoyed, as Wendy looked on in concern.

"Are you alright, Harper?"

He sighed, giving an unenthusiastic nod. "I'm just tired of everybody dismissing me all the time. Cass, Blaineley, Winston..."

"Oh, Harper, you don't need to listen to them-"

"It's not JUST them, it's everyone back home, too! No one thinks I should still be here, and I'm starting to think maybe they're right," he admitted, "I mean, I'm not an athlete, I'm not a hunter, I'm not some suave rich guy... I just make movies."

"Yeah... I know just how you feel," Wendy nodded, "I guess all we can try to do is prove them wrong, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Harper said, although he really didn't.

Soon enough, the bust came to a stop in front of a tall building just off a highway. The doors opened, and the contestants stepped out, looking around.

"Where ARE we?" Burton asked.

"Is anyone keeping track anymore?" Blaineley shrugged, crossing her arms. "It doesn't matter. What DOES matter is what's inside this building."

Blaineley gestured to the entrance, above which a sign read, "Milton's Millions Studios".

"Milton's Millions?" Wendy gave Geoff and Blaineley an inquisitive look.

"Milton's production company, duh," Blaineley scoffed, "do you even watch the product? Don't answer, I don't care. Milton owns this building, but the important thing, as I've said, is what's inside."

"Glimmer, care to do the honors?" Geoff offered.

"OhmygoshohmygoshofcourseIwould!" Glimmer darted to the door, grabbed the handle, and took a moment to clear her throat. "Presenting..."

She opened the door, revealing to the contestants an unfamiliar and almost cartoonish sight. Miniature houses of every color were set up around the room, the floor a grassy green and the walls the color of the sky, with a few model clouds hung from the ceiling to boot.

"FRIENDSHIP LAND!" Glimmer concluded, before scratching her head. "...sort of."

"Ugh, why is everything so bright," Burton protested, holding up a hand to his eyes.

"Because for this challenge, you'll be making your way to the very top of the building," Geoff explained, "which has been completely refurnished to match set pieces from Rainbow Pony Rehab Center!"

"I'm a little confused- wasn't that Milton's biggest competition?" Wendy asked.

"It was, but, as some of you are aware, the series reached a rather... abrupt end," Blaineley explained, "just as production on the final season was coming to a close, the production studio mysteriously burned down, and most of the tapes with it. They were able to salvage together a very short season- but it cost the studio a fortune."

"It must have been R'yllon!" Glimmer growled, "It HAS to be!"

"It wasn't anybody," Blaineley said, rolling her eyes, "and if it was I don't know anything about it that could be used in a court of law."

"...what?" Burton asked.

"Nothing- shut up!" she snapped. "Anyway, your challenge is to fight your way through each floor, to the top of the building. Each floor has a challenge, or a puzzle, or whatever."

"But it gets even BETTER!" Glimmer interrupted, "Once we go inside-"

"Shut up and let me finish!" The hostess barked, Glimmer flinched, before pouting and taking a step back. Blaineley sighed, then continued, "Once you go inside... well, better to just show you. Right this way."

Blaineley opened the doors, stepping aside.

"Go on in," adding, under her breath, "your funeral."

The contestants warily made their way in, except for Glimmer, who skipped past.

"THERE you are!" she cheered, as six figures approached the group. "Everybody, I want you to meet... my friends!"

The six figures were dressed in loud, colorful outfits, each looking like they had walked straight out of a cartoon.

"...what... what did I sign up for?" Burton sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Glimmer just grinned, walking over to the first figure, a woman in a white lab coat with bright silver hair.

"This is Doc, the psychiatric evaluation pony!"

"Nice to meet you all," Doc smiled, "I do hope we can be the best of friends."

"This is Rad Brad, the radical pony," Glimmer continued, introducing a young man dressed in baggy orange clothes with a backwards cap on his head.

"He-hey, totally righteous meeting you all!" He did a back flip, landing into a handstand. "But you know what's even MORE righteous than making new friends?" He jumped back to his feet, pulling out a can of soda. "Boom-cola! Totally epic product placement, bro!"

"Oh, god. He's worse than Geoffery," Winston said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"And over here is Blue, the clinical depression pony! How ya doin' Blue?" Glimmer smiled, putting an arm over her shoulder.

Blue was... well, Blue. Her shirt, her pants, her hair, her shoes. She heaved a long, drawn out sigh as she answered Glimmer, not making eye contact. "I just wish it would all end..."

"Oh, you kidder!" Glimmer giggled, elbowing her in the ribs, before moving on to a grizzled, muscly young man with blonde hair, green eyes, a dark green, camouflage tank top and khaki pants. "And this is Sarge," Glimmer sighed, a note of disdain in her voice for the first time in, well, ever.

"Hmph. This is stupid!" Sarge grunted, "We should be out taking the fight to the communist insurgency, not playing these foolish games!"

Glimmer ignored him, moving on as the other contestants looked on, silent. Fifth was a young woman with black and white face paint, and a black cape over a blood red outfit.

"This is Scarah! She's... a little weird," Glimmer whispered. Scarah didn't say anything, opting only to glower at the contestants from beneath her face paint. "And finally..."

"Justice Guy!" The final figure, a man with a bright blue body suit, green gloves, boots and cape, leapt forward, hands on his hips, displaying himself proudly. "Fighting the good fight, and keeping the fair streets of Friendship land free from tyranny, crime, oppression, and music with excessive profanity!"

Glimmer twirled back to the front of the group, beaming. "Well guys? What do you think? Aren't you excited to meet my old friends?"

There was a long pause, before Cass turned around and began towards the door.

"Hey!" Glimmer watched, surprised, before darting over and getting in front of the door. "Where are you going?"

"Move," Cass ordered, "I'm going back to the bus. I've stopped caring."

"But you can't leave now!" Glimmer protested, "You have to stay for-"

"For the fun," a female, distinctly English voice concluded, "please, stay. I'd hate for any of you to miss the festivities."

Glimmer's eyes widened, shocked, as her hands slowly balled into fists. "Queen Eclipse!"

An older woman stepped into view, wearing a deep black dress with matching gloves, her equally dark hair pulled back into a single braid that reached to her lower back. She was much older than Glimmer's other friends- perhaps a little younger than Blaineley. Her face remained passive, but she regarded Glimmer who cool, hateful eyes, carrying with her an air of sophistication that rivaled Winston. Even more curious was a bored looking girl that loitered just behind her, dressed in jeans and a white blouse, her dark brown hair cut short. She didn't say so much as a word to anyone else, instead fixated entirely on her phone, texting away.

"And you brought Gloom too, huh?" Glimmer scoffed, "Well, we don't want you here! Either of you! So turn around and leave, or we'll have to send you back to the pits of-"

"That's quite enough," Eclipse said simply, "we were invited here. This may be your show, but we're your guests, so why don't you be a good girl and show your manners?"

"Invited? But... Blaineley," Glimmer growled, "I should have known-"

"Okay, I'm sorry." Harper stepped forward, crossing his arms. "I just have to know. Are you guys under contract to stay in character, or are you just REALLY dedicated method actors?"

"Actors?" Eclipse snorted, sounding offended, "I am no mere..." she trailed off when she caught sight of his shirt, staring silently at him.

"...what?" Harper frowned, "Something wrong?"

It was then he began to realize that all of Glimmer's 'friends', sans Gloom, were staring intently at his shirt.

"I mean, okay," he muttered, suddenly very self conscious, "it wasn't my first choice, but it's not THAT bad..."

"The Pink One," Doc gasped, regarding him with awe.

"The Pink One!" the others echoed, Harper now feeling very, very unnerved.

"Glimmer?" He asked, taking a step back, unsure exactly what level of concern he should be feeling. "What are they talking about, 'Pink One'?"

"Pink... oh, that!" Glimmer laughed, shaking her head. "Oh, don't worry about it, Harper! Just an ancient prophecy about the one chosen to cast out darkness and blah blah blah. All just a big misunderstanding- Harper's not the chosen one, right, guys?"

"...the prophecy said that one day a stranger, draped in pink, would come to deliver us from our time of need," Justice Guy said solemnly, "Isn't that what the prophecy says?'

"Okay, I mean, yeah," Glimmer chuckled, "but, I mean, come on. I'm usually the one who wears pink! this is all just a big-"

"The Chosen One!" Brad slid over to Harper, putting an arm around his shoulder, "Bro, being the chosen one is an awesome responsibility. One un-awesome move, and the next thing you know... BOOM! Hundreds dead, all on your watch! Definitely not righteous, bro! But you know what helps with that?"

"Uh... no?" Harper stammered, "Look, I'm not-"

He suddenly had a cold, refreshing beverage shoved into his hands.

"Boom Cola! The chosen beverage for Chosen Dudes! High five, bro!" Brad thrust his hand into the air expectantly, Harper hesitantly returning the gesture. "That's what I'm talkin' about! YEAH!"

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

Harper? Chosen? I wouldn't choose him to shine my shoes.

CONFESSIONAL: Cass

Ya know, I never honestly thought I'd have to ask myself; "is a million dollars worth this?"

CONFESSIONAL: Dane

Okay, if ANYBODY is chosen here, it's me. I mean, come on. I'm more athletic than Harper, better looking, more intelligent, and frankly, better manicured. And I bet he isn't even in a friendship club!

END CONFESSIONALS

"Do I even want to know what's going on here?" Blaineley sighed as she and Geoff finally entered the building.

"Don't worry about a thing, dudes!" Brad handed her a can of soda, "Just sit back and enjoy the taste of cool, refreshing cola flavor- available in all major supermarkets!"

Blaineley stared at him, unsure of what to say, before throwing the can back in his face.

"OW! Totally not cool, dude!"

"Now, before my brain melts from the stupidity, here's how this is working." Blaineley shoved Brad back in line with the rest of Glimmer's friends. "You may have noticed that there are eight of you, and eight..." She paused, struggling for the right word. "...eight... lunatics."

"We all have basic counting skills, yes," Winston yawned.

"Well, it's no accident it turned out that way," Geoff chimed in, "because for this challenge, we're pairing each of you with one of them!"

There was a collective groan, nearly all of the contestants getting in a word of protest.

"Okay, okay," Geoff said, trying to calm everyone down, "I can see a few of you MIGHT not like the idea, but since we kind of blew a big chunk of the budget arranging this, we gotta do it anyway. So, let me see here-"

"I'll take the Pink One," Eclipse said immediately, grabbing Harper's hand and yanking him over to her.

"Ow- hey!" he frowned.

"What? Oh, come on, I wanted him!" Doc groaned, "I wanted to know what it would be like in the Chosen One's head!"

"And I wanted him to share a delicious, totally rad, NON-contaminated beverage!"

"I just want to be able to smile again," Blue sighed.

"Be that as it may, I am the Queen, and I have laid claim to his services," she hissed, pulling Harper against her tightly.

"Please... help me," he choked out, struggling to get away.

"...well, he seems to be suffering, so I'll allow it," Blaineley smirked, "as for the rest of you... Cass, you're with Doc, Glimmer, you're with Gloom, Flash, with Justice Guy, Winston, with Rad Brad, Dane gets Sarge, Burton is with Blue, and Wendy with Scarah."

The seven made their way over to their partners, some more happy than others.

"So what are you, some kind of GI Joe come to life?" Dane asked.

"Who I am isn't important," Sarge grunted, "I'm a rank. A number. It's what I do that counts. And you know what it is that I do? Rain hell on those red bastards, and I won't hesitate to rain hell on you too. So you stay quiet and do what I say, when I say, or I won't hesitate wipe you off the face of this earth with precision the likes of which you've never seen. We clear?"

"Crystal," Dane mumbled, looking at the ground.

"So, um, it's nice to meet you!" Wendy smiled, offering a hand to Scarah.

Scarah looked at her hand, then directly into her eyes. "The last time I shook someone's hand, I took their soul."

"...oh." Wendy pulled her hand away, gulping nervously.

"Ah, I see your protective planning!" Justice guy smiled, gesturing to Flash's elbow and knee pads, "Are you a fellow administer of the law?"

"Not... really," she frowned, "I just do a lot of extreme sports stuff."

"Ah, yes, very good! Just remember to drink your milk, eat your vitamins, and ALWAYS wear your helmet!"

CONFESSIONAL: Flash

Aaaaand this is officially the lamest thing ever.

END CONFESSIONAL

As everyone acquainted themselves, Eclipse smiled, gripping Harper's shoulder.

"See them, Pink One? See them wriggling like worms?"

"Uh, I guess?" He tried in vain to push her hand away. "You know, you can stop calling me-"

"Of course, Pink One. Whatever you wish," she nodded, "I just want you to know how highly I regard you. You see, the prophecy states you can dispel darkness... but also strengthen it."

"Okay, seriously. What prophecy?" He frowned, "I just make movies!"

"We'll be making more than that," she said, grinning darkly, "Join me, Harper. And together, we will RULE FRIENDSHIP LAND!"

TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N: Alright, I know you probably weren't expecting a two parter, and neither was I. This throws my episode count all out of wack- but once I got to four thousand words without even starting the challenge, I thought, "yeah, it's probably for the best." Besides, it's been a while since I updated, and first and foremost I wanted to get something out to you all! I was really excited about this episode, as RPRC is something that's existed in this universe for a while, so finally giving you a glimpse as to what it was about is something that highly appeals to me. Oh, that's right. We're just getting started here! So, did you enjoy it? Favorite... Pony Pal? Damn, I really need a name for those guys. It's been a busy couple of weeks for me- no real free days- hence why it's taken so long to get this out. I'll try to get out the next chapter quicker- but until then, take care!)


	12. The Chosen One Pt 2

As a boy, Harper had often fantasized about hearing his name and 'chosen one' used in the same sentence. Now, grown up, he didn't suppose this was unusual. Young boys and girls often grew accustomed to hearing tales of heroes and heroines slaying monsters, fighting dragons and saving the day, be it in a book or on a big screen. More still dreamed of becoming these heroes... only to learn there were no monsters, no dragons, and saving the day... well, that was no simple task. That was just a fact of life you learned to accept. No dragons, no monsters, no chosen ones.

Then he met a group of crazy people who claimed to be ponies and insisted that yes, there was a chosen one, and yes, it was Harper. He wasn't quite sure how to feel about this. Confused, mostly. A little skeptical. He thought at first it was Blaineley playing a joke on him, but she seemed just as confused as he- and the 'pony pals' seemed entirely sincere. He wondered if he would end the day in the captivity of a strange, cartoon pony cult. It certainly seemed that way.

"What do you say, Harper?" Eclipse purred, sliding an arm around his waist. "I can help you win this challenge. Then, the whole game. Once you have the money, we can be unstoppable- together!"

Harper was silent for a moment, before awkwardly taking her arm, removing it from his waist, and backing away slowly.

"Uh... thanks, but I'm not interested, "he said, the same way you'd turn down a door-to-door salesman. "It's really nice of you to offer, though! I think."

Eclipse's expression didn't change. She nodded understandingly, before whispering, "I understand. Keep up the act so the others aren't suspicious at your intentions. My, you're a NATURAL at this!"

"Wait, what?" Harper blinked.

CONFESSIONAL: Harper

All this just because of a shirt? What did Glimmer get me into?!

END CONFESSIONAL

He quickly found out, as the girl grabbed him by the collar, leading him away.

"Sorry Eclipse, gotta borrow him a second!" she called, before placing him up against a wall. "Harper, you aren't the chosen one! You have to tell them- I'M always the one who wears pink!"

"I know, I have!" Harper protested, "They aren't listening to me!"

"Well, you better make 'em listen, buster!" She threatened, "I was supposed to be the chosen-"

"I hate to break it to you all," Blaineley interrupted, "but the only thing you guys have been chosen for is to be good moneys and dance for our amusement. And by dance, I mean get moving, already! Like I said, first team to the top floor wins immunity- now GO!"

"Come on, maggot!" Sarge shouted, throwing Dane over his shoulder and marching toward the stairs.

"I'm not letting that scoundrel take the lead," Winston scoffed, "this way!" He waved Brad over as he headed toward the stairs, the other teams all beginning to shift into gear, running after. Eclipse leaned down, whispering to Harper as they ran. "Once we begin, stick behind me. I know a few shortcuts."

"Isn't that cheating?" Harper asked, concerned.

"Harper, I'm a queen. I can do whatever I want."

CONFESSIONAL: Harper

The more I talk to these guys, the more I want to know what happened on that set. Actually, no- I'm not sure I do.

END CONFESSIONAL

The eight teams reached the second floor... which was set up almost exactly like the first. The same size buildings in the same locations, only they all looked older. Nearby, Harold waved to everyone, wearing a cartoon pony costume.

"Harold? What are you doing here?" Burton asked.

"Hey guys! They put me up here to explain things more!" Harold explained, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Oh man, they made you wear that costume, too?" Flash snickered, shaking her head.

"What? No!" Harold crossed his arms. "I made this myself for last year's convention!... Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Just explain the challenge before the sight of you makes me ill," Winston sneered.

"Okay, okay, GOSH! So, each floor represents an iconic moment of the show-"

As Harold droned on, Glimmer pulled Gloom aside, whispering.

"Okay, listen Gloom, I know we're enemies and all, but you have to help me!" Glimmer pleaded, "If we can win this challenge, maybe it'll show the others that I'm the Chosen One after all!"

"Staci," Gloom began, sighing as she looked up from her phone.

"Who? That's not my name!"

"Right, right, whatever. Glimmer. there's no Chosen One," Gloom muttered, going back to checking her Facebook page, taking a moment to 'like' a cat meme before continuing. "it's just a show. And I told you, my name is Rachel."

"Story?" Glimmer gasped, genuinely shocked. "It's not a story- I'll show you!"

"Uh huh. I'm sure." Gloom yawned, clearly not paying much attention.

"...and right about then was when the squid demons arrived," Harold continued from the front of the crowd, "they were after-"

"Ugh, this is so BORING," Flash groaned, "Can we just start the challenge already?"

"Just let me finish, gosh!" Harold snapped, crossing his arms. "They were... great,, you made me forget what I was trying to say! Uh... there's traps and stuff, and you have to make it all the way through!"

"Finally. Was that so hard?" Flash asked, shaking her head.

"Don't be so hard on the lad!" Justice Guy told her, "His appreciation for our history is admirable! If only all youth showed such initiative, such-"

"Aaand I'm bored again. Let's go already!" Flash rushed into the village, the other teams quickly scrambling behind, not wanting to give up the potential lead.

"Over here," Eclipse whispered, grabbing Harper's hand and dragging him into the village. "Follow me EXACTLY!"

"What? Why-"

Harper received an answer when there was a sudden explosion, sending Wendy flying back across the room.

"Wendy!" he called, looking back to see if she was alright, but Eclipse only tightened her grip.

"Stay on the path!" She ordered, dragging him along.

"But she's my-"

"Doesn't matter. She'll only slow you down, now."

Wendy slowly sat up, groggy, as Scarah knelt down next to her.

"Ow... how come you didn't come in with me?" Wendy asked, rubbing her head.

"I wait until the battlefield is filled with the bodies of our enemies," Scarah said calmly. She waited a bit before adding, "Metaphorically speaking. Probably."

As Winston's watched the other contestants attempt to navigate the village, setting off explosives, an idea formed in his head.

"You there, Brad," he snapped, waving his partner over.

"What's up bro?" Brad asked, zooming up to meet him, "You thirsty for a-"

"The only thing I'm thirsty for is victory," Winston snapped, before admitting, "that sounded a lot better in my head. Anyway, I have a plan. You are a 'radical dude', are you not?"

"Of course! Radical Brad is a radical bro!" He followed his statement with a backflip to show Winston just how serious he was.

"Well, I have it on good authority some here don't think you're a 'radical bro'."

"What?!"

"Oh, it's true. They don't think you're radical at all- in fact, they think you're 'bogus' and a 'downer'."

Brad's eyes held the look of someone whose reality had just crumbled beneath them. All at once his demeanor changed, his shoulders slumping, eyes shifting toward the ground, weakly holding on to his can of Boom Cola.

"But... but..." he stammered.

"But," Winston grinned, "I know how to change their minds. Do you know what kids find radical these days, Brad? Explosions. Mindless, colorful explosions. They watch, eyes glued and mouth agape like dangling keys in front of a baby. Overgrown, undereducated, cultureless babies."  
"So... so you're saying..." Brad looked up, hopeful.

"Run out there and blow things up, yes, that's about the gist of it." Winston gave a yawn.

Radical Brad immediately perked up, grinning. "Alright, Winston! Thanks for being a radical friend!" He popped open the cola, taking a long swig- pulling away from the can and nearly choking- before tossing it aside and rushing out to the field. An explosion was almost immediate. Winston snickered as he watched the boy fly across the room, shaking his head.

"Idiot."

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

Now all I have to do is wait for the fool to blow himself up, and go on my merry way. I wish it was this easy to manipulate everyone.

END CONFESSIONAL

Dane moved to enter the village, but Sarge stopped him.  
"Stop right there, Bucky," he ordered.

"Bucky?" Dane scoffed.

Sarge leaned down, untying his shoe and throwing it into the village. All at once, a long chain of mines were set off, destroying several of the houses.

"We've got a clear path," Sarge grunted, "let's move, rookie!"

"Uh... don't you need your sh-"

"Only slow me down. Come on!" Without any more delay, Sarge rushed forward, Dane running after.

It wasn't long before Burton saw this, pointing. "Hey, come on!" He urged Blue, "After them, they cleared a path!"

"What's the point?" Blue mumbled, "It's just gonna get harder and harder. Why even try?"

"Because I ain't going home tonight," Burton frowned, grabbing her arm and dragging her along. It wasn't long before the teams began to reach the stairs on the other side of the room; Harper's first, followed shortly by Dane, then Burton, Flash, and Cass. The teams quickly headed up to the third floor- a bit surprised to see laser tripwires set up across the room.  
"...what does this have to do with Ponies or Rehab?" Burton asked, more confused than when he had walked in.  
"Why don't you go ask Harold?" Cass suggested, voice dripping of sarcasm. The girl quickly began to make her way through the lasers, slowly but surely.

"Cassandra, that's not very nice," Doc huffed, following after her.  
"Call me that again and see what happens," Cass threatened, shooting a glare at her partner.

"Easy challenge." Sarge gave a snort, before looking at Dane. "Just do what I do, kid."

Sarge did a front flip over the first laser, sliding under another and shifting to the side to avoid a third. He quickly rolled under another, before popping back up, and back flipping over two more to reach the other side. He dusted himself off, turning to look at his partner.

"There!" He called to Dane, "Just like that!"  
Dane stared at him, silent, before looking at the floor. "Okay. Just... just like that." He took a deep breath, taking a few steps back, before running forward and leaping into a frontflip... landing flat on his face. Cass and Flash immediately started laughing, but to Dane's surprise he felt himself lifted to his feet.  
"Dane! You okay?" Glimmer asked, concerned.

"Well, it'll take a while for the ego to recover, but yeah, I'm fine," he nodded, "uh... thanks."  
"Course!" She smiled, patting his back, "What are Friendship Clubs for?"

Her smile faded as she saw Harper and Eclipse ascend to the next floor, and quickly dropped Dane, heading into the laser field.

"Sorry Dane!" She called, "Have to beat the evil queen and prove I'm the Chosen One!" Gloom followed behind her disinterestedly, stepping over and ducking under the wires casually. Glimmer growled at Sarge as she ran past, quickly bolting up the stairs.

"Up, Bucky, up!" Sarge shouted as Flash, Cass, and their partners quickly cleared the challenge, hurrying up the stairs. Eventually he scowled, running back through the course, throwing Dane over his shoulder and making his way back through. "No man left behind!"

~o.0.o~

The fourth floor was surprisingly bare- the only things of note consisting of a large table in the middle, with eight large flasks full of a foul smelling, oozing substance lined up on top. Cass wrinkled her nose in disgust as the scent hit her..

"What IS that?" she grimaced.

"The Essence of Happiness," Doc said, following this up with a bow to no one in particular, "potions that have been used time and again to repel evil."

"Or, you know, anything with a nose," Flash commented as she fought back the urge to vomit. "What do we DO with it?"

"I would think the challenge seems rather straightforward," Justice Guy smiled, "we simply ingest the potion and move on."

"Feel free, dude," Flash shrugged, offering him the potion.

"Ha! Surely an easy feat for the mighty Justice Guy!" The costumed crusader eagerly grabbed the potion, brought it to his lips- and fell to his knees, eyes watering, face turning unhuman shades of green. "K...kryptonium! My one weakness... it must be!"

"Oh, for the love of..." Flash face-palmed, before grabbing the flask. She was ready to down it, but hesitated a moment, eyeing it warily. "Okay, okay..." she took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing..."

She tilted her head back, taking a swig, struggling to keep everything down. On the other side of the table, Cass muttered, "malt whiskey. Malt whiskey. Malt-" She quickly began to slam the drink back, her fist pounding on the table as she did so. Harper watched, disgusted, jumping a bit when he felt Eclipse's hand on his shoulder.  
"Harper. Let's go."

He turned, more than a little apprehensive. "uh, I mean, I don't want to get dysentery- "

"From the brew? Do not worry." Eclipse held up the empty flask. "I took care of it for you."

"Woah... you drank it that quick?" Harper asked, not sure whether to be impressed or disgusted.

"No. I 'took care of it' for you," she said again, placing the empty flask on the table. "Now come, we must not tarry."

As the self-styled queen led Harper up the next flight of stairs, Cass finished her drink, slightly alarmed at the progress Harper was making.

"How does he keep going so fast?" She hissed, practically slamming her glass down.  
"Teamwork and trust," Doc told her, "the ingredients to any good relationship. Come, let's follow after them!"

Cass rolled her eyes, running toward the stairs- but not before giving Flash's hand a light push, spilling the half-full bottle over her shirt.

"What the- hey!" Flash looked at her shirt, then shot at glare at the cowgirl.

"Whoops!" Cass grinned, "Awful clumsy of me. Good luck finishin'!"

She continued to snicker as she headed up the stairs, Doc just shaking her head in disapproval.

"Cass, why do you feel the need to lash out?"

This caught the Cowgirl's attention. Her laughter slowly faded as she turned to face her partner. "'Scuse me?"

"You heard me- why do you feel the need to lash out at others?" Doc stared at her inquisitively. "What you just did was simply unnecessary. So why do it?"

"Because it was fun," she said dismissively, "now shut up, and let's get moving!"

~o.0.o~

Geoff frowned as he watched the cameras, crossing his arms.

"Uh, Blaineley? That Eclipse chick just dumped her drink in the corner of the room when no one was looking," Geoff commented, angling his head slightly to look at the hostess.

Blaineley didn't seem to care- after their argument, she wasn't that interested in chatting with him. She sat nearby, legs folded as she absently turned the pages of Celebrity Manhunt magazine, more than a little annoyed that the quality of their material had gone up in her absence. It took another, "Blaineley!" from Geoff to get her full attention.

"Hm?" The hostess looked up, "Oh, yes. Well, can you blame her? That stuff is basically kitchen grease and vinegar."

This threw Geoff slightly. "I mean... I guess not, but isn't that cheating?"

"Oh, poor naïve Geoff." Blaineley slowly shook her head, tossing the magazine aside. "The question you SHOULD be asking is, who cares? This show NEEDS a villain to get ahead now and then, stir up some drama. A little help her way is fine. I mean, her going for Harper TOTALLY threw me off, the plan was to go with Winston, but-"

"Woah woah, wait," Geoff interrupted, "you're HELPING her cheat?"

"Geoff, you're missing the point." Blaineley stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "Stuff like this means we still have a show. And that we still have JOBS. Do you want to go back to flipping burgers all day? Because I don't."

Geoff shook his head, walking toward the door. Blaineley watched him, surprised, before asking, "wait. Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go disqualify Harper and Eclipse, and then I have a phone call to make to Mil-"

Blaineley bolted up, quickly rushing to the door and putting her back against it, blocking Geoff from exiting.

"You can't do that!" she hissed, "Listen, if you want to make me look bad in front of the contestants, that's fine, but I will NOT let you jeopardize things with Milton!"

"Blaineley, it's not fair and stuff!" Geoff tried to pry her away, scowling, "You can't just give whoever you want a leg up for ratings- what about everyone else?"

"SCREW everyone else!" Blaineley gave Geoff a rough shove back. "All I care about is my job!"

"That's what got you here in the first place!" Geoff shot back, finally pushing past her, and grabbing ahold of the door.

Panicking, Blaineley looked around the room, grabbing a hold of the first thing she could find; a potted plant.

"Sorry Geoff," she growled, raising it above her head, "I can't let you do that."

~o.0.o~

Blissfully unaware of what was happening in the production trailer just outside, the contestants continued the challenge. While Harper, Cass, Flash, and soon enough Glimmer and Dane worked on the fifth floor challenge, Wendy and Winston made their way up to the forth, Burton still lagging behind majorly in the laser field due to his partner's lack of cooperation. Wendy quickly advanced to the next floor, Scarah downing the potion like it was nothing, while Winston intentionally lagged behind, waiting for Wendy to disappear up the stairs before shoving the drink in Brad's hands.

"There. You drink it," Winston ordered.

Brad sniffed the mixture, before pulling away, unsure. "Uh... this smells pretty gnarly, dude."

"Oh yes, because hammering carbonated, artificial flavoring into your body day in and day out isn't," Winston sneered, "DRINK."

Brad close his eyes, sniffling, before downing the potion. Once he took the first gulp, however, he seemed to relax, finishing the drink and then setting it aside.

"Huh- you were right, dude!" he grinned, "This tastes just like Boom Cola Cherry! RADICAL!" He turned back to the camera, grinning. "Boom Cola Cherry- now with a new, improved flavor that WON'T cause internal hemorrhaging- we promise!"

"...what?" Winston blinked, "Won't cause- shut up and head for the stairs."

He gripped his cane, turning to the table as Brad looked on in confusion.

"Aren't you coming, broseph?"

"Call me 'broseph' again and I'll have you in a homeless shelter by noon tomorrow," Winston threatened, before setting his sights on the last bottle. "I just have something that needs taking care of."

"Uh... alright. See you upstairs!" With that, Brad was gone.

Winston turned back to the bottle, lifting his cane into the air and bringing it back down. There was a loud crash, the glass shattering as its contents spilled over the table and on to the floor.

"Have fun licking it off the floor," Winston smiled, taking a moment to wipe the tip of his cane, "I warned you, Burton."

Winston headed upstairs, content that, while he might not win, Burton was definitely going to lose.

~o.0.o~

By the time Winston made it to the next floor, the challenge was already in full swing for the other competitors. It was simple in theory- the floor consisted of rows of ever-changing lights, like a dance floor. You had to make your way from one end of the room to the other- but you could only step on a tile once it turned green. If it was any other color, you'd receive an electric shock instead, and Eva, who was nearby, would reprimand you and send you back to the start. So far, everyone except for Harper and Eclipse had been sent back at least once.

"And the change is... now! Jump to the left!" The queen ordered.

Harper, surprised, did as instructed and leapt to the side, relieved to find it was indeed green.

"And obedient," Eclipse smiled, moving forward herself, "you just get better and better, my darling."

"Uh... thanks?" Harper wasn't sure whether to feel flattered or creeped out. "how do you know this stu-"

"Jump two squares up!"

"Ah!" Harper leapt forward, barely landing on the square. nearly losing his balance and falling back. To his surprise, Eclipse appeared next to him, grabbing his shoulder and keeping him steady.

"Let's just say I have my ways," she told him indifferently, "now come on. Follow my lead."

As they neared the exit, Glimmer began to panic. "Come on, Gloom! We have to catch up to them!"

Gloom followed behind Glimmer inattentively, the two passing Sarge, who had Dane slung over his shoulder.

"Pfft. Not gonna let him do the challenge on his own?" Glimmer asked, once again shooting Sarge a glare.

"Hey! I could do the challenge," Dane protested, "...you know, I mean, if I wanted. I'm not feeling good after drinking the potion."

"you don't need to justify yourself to them, Bucky," Sarge assured him, "THIS is teamwork, something those commie bastards could stand to learn a thing or two about!"

"And MAYBE if you focused on something other than those 'commies', YOU COULD BUILD ACTUAL RELATIONSHIPS WITH THE PEOPLE WHO-"

The ground quickly changed under the four, sending a jolt of electricity through them.

Cass let out a howl of laughter as Eva blew an airhorn.

"GO BACK, LOSERS!" The intern shouted as Doc shot Cass a disapproving glance.

"Oh, what?" Cass sneered, rolling her eyes.

"Innocent ponies being harmed is hardly humorous," she scolded.

"First of all, they ain't ponies," Cass huffed, "second of all-"

"Later loser!"

Cass looked over to see Flash hop past her, sticking her tongue out.

"Ah- damn it!" Cass groaned. "Just- stop talking and let's pass her!"

"Where is the anger coming from."

"What? I just said-"

"Where is the anger coming from, Cassandra?!"

"I told you not to call me-"

Once again the floor changed, electrocuting them both; Eva's airhorn sounded once more.

"I... hate... you," Cass said through clenched teeth before slowly stomping back to the start.

By this point, Winston was nearing the finish, Brad just ahead of him.

"Don't worry broseph!" Brad smiled, "The finish is just in sight! And if you're tired, I have a refreshing beverage for- whoop!"

Winston shoved Brad from behind. Hard. Brad fell face first, hitting the ground with a smack, and getting electrocuted shortly after. Winston then proceeded to use him as a bridge, literally walking over him to get to the end.

"Oh, sorry Brad!" Winston smiled, "Didn't see you there, 'broski'. I'll meet you up on the next floor, hm?"

At this, Eva blew her airhorn. "No good! Only Brad has to go back, but you can't go up a floor until he finishes too!"

"What? That's preposterous!" Winston turned, glaring down at Brad. "You march back to the start and finish up this instant, you hear me?!"

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

There it was. My chance to win immunity- Harper was somehow the only one to make it to the next floor. I could have easily overtaken him and won the challenge for myself. But, through no fault of my own, I am delayed. Nice going, Radical Brad.

END CONFESSIONAL

Back at the finish, Cass and Wendy both got ready to try again, only for the cowgirl to trip Wendy as she got ready to go. The cheerleader let out a slight gasp as she hit the ground, quickly getting a shock as Cass moved forward.

"Cassandra!" Doc gasped, putting her hands on her hips. She wasn't the only one to notice, however- Flash, who had just finished, also saw what went down.

"Wendy!" she called, upset to see her friend take a hit like that.

"I'm... fine!" Wendy winced, slowly crawling back, "I just got started, anyway!"

Flash's eyes narrowed as she saw Cass tip her hat, a smirk on her face.

CONFESSIONAL: Flash

I knew I might be giving up some time, but I wasn't just gonna let that slide. Nobody treats my friends like that!

END CONFESSIONAL

Flash quickly turned to Justice guy, snapping in front of his face to get his attention. "Hey, hey, dude! Did you see that?"

"Hm? See what, citizen!"

Flash pointed to Cass.

"She tri- attacked Wendy! That's like, assault or something!"

"Assault?" Justice Guy's face grew dire.

"Yeah, totally! Which is a crime, right? Is Justice Guy just gonna sit back and let that happen?"

"No. No, he won't." Justice Guy clenched his fists. "Justice TIIIIIIIIIIME!"

~o.0.o~

"Finally," Burton groaned as he and Blue reached the next floor, "I didn't know I was LITERALLY going to have to carry you!"

"I'd apologize, but I know you don't care about how I feel," Blue sighed.

"No, I honestly don't right now," Burton scowled, walking up to the table, "Okay, let's see here. There's... seven empty bottles, one broken one... stuff spilled all over the table... I don't get it."

"I think it was supposed to be a drinking challenge," Blue commented, "that's why all of the other bottles are empty. Because everyone got here first."

"A drinking..." Burton's face fell as he slowly realized she was right. "But then- oh. man! How am I supposed to drink this now? Off the floor?!"

"Some of it's on the table, too."

"that's not the point, Blue!"

"I don't think drinking it off the floor would be that bad," Blue continued as if she hadn't be interrupted, "you might catch dysentery, but how often do you ride in cars? You're more likely to suffer a slow, agonizing death by a car accident. Or you could be left paralyzed. Or maybe in a coma, unable to reach out as your family talks about how they're going to cover the raising medical expenses, trapped in a silent, personal hell."

"...WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

"I just thought it might cheer you up."

~o.0.o~

One moment Flash was nearing the finish line, the next a pair of bolas wrapped around her legs, tripping her. She quickly hit the floor, a quick shock running through her body.

"Agh! What the hell?!"

"Let your reign of terror end there, fiend!" Justice Guy boomed, "No more shall you accost the innocent!"

Cass growled, struggling to get her legs free.

"oh, when I get out of here, I'm gonna do more than 'accost'..." she trailed off, frustration growing when she found herself unable to break free as easily as she had hoped. She turned to Doc, heaving a sigh before asking, "Little help?"

To her surprise, Doc said nothing, crossing her arms.

"You're not gonna... but you're my partner! We can't lose this!" Cass stammered.

"Consider this tough love," Doc shrugged, turning away.

Cass balled her fists. Someone was going to pay for this. She wasn't quite sure who yet, but someone.

CONFESSIONAL: Flash

Oh man, that was amazing! That's karma, Cass... if karma took the shape of a man who runs around wearing spandex all day.

END CONFESSIONAL

As Flash, Justice Guy, and eventually Wendy and Scarah rushed to the next floor, Cass crawled back to the start, the occasional jolt of electricity slowing her progress.

"Finally!" She let out a sigh of relief as she reached the beginning, "That would have been a lot smoother if you would have just helped me!"

"I wouldn't have needed to if you didn't trip that poor girl," Doc said simply.

"Are you- ugh! It's part of the game!" Cass went back to tucking at the rope that bound her legs together, "Now can you help me with this?"

"First, you're going to tell me why you do the things you do. Why do you feel the need to lash out?"

Cass was at a loss. "Are you KIDDING me? We're almost in last place!"

Everyone had moved on except Winston and Cass herself. While Brad was moving at a snail's pace- limping across the floor only to mess up and get sent back- she wasn't sure how long it would last.

"Tell me." Doc wasn't budging. "Or we can just wait here."

To say Cass was beginning to lose her patience was like saying Geoff enjoyed the occasional party or that Glimmer was a bit of a hugger. If her feet weren't tied together, her first instinct would have been to get up and clock her straight in the jaw- but unfortunately she wasn't in a position to do that, and she was running out of time.

"You want to know why?" Cass growled, "You think I lash out? I have news for you, that was nothing. LIFE is what lashes out and doesn't play fair. It gives, takes, and then hits you while you're down. nothing is 'fair'. I don't know what fantasy world you've been livin' in, but rip that Band-Aid off now. Life sucks and then you die. Get. Used. To. It."

It was when Doc smiled that Cass' face flushed red, the cowgirl suddenly realizing she had said much more than she meant to. She looked away, and refused to turn back even when Doc reached down to help her undo the rope.

"You know, I think we've made a real breakthrough today, Cass- here, they're coming loose!"

Cass finally yanked free of the rope, getting up and dusting herself off.

"Let's just... do this," she muttered, tipping her hat down and moving forward.

~o.0.o~

Harper felt like he should have been used to arriving first by now, but somehow when he ended up in the empty room with no one besides Eclipse, he found himself surprised anyway. To call it empty wasn't entirely accurate- in the middle of the room stood a lone statue in the shape of an old horse with a beard.

"The statue of Sparklebeard," Eclipse sighed, "old fool. She'll probably ask you to solve riddles or some nonsense, let me handle-"

"Wait, riddles?" Harper smiled a bit, walking forward. "I can do riddles!"

"What? No!" Eclipse snapped, "Let me- Harper!'

He didn't hear her, walking up to the statue and clearing his throat.

"Uh... hey?"

"Hello, dear boy," the statue greeted- or, someone did, using a speaker in the statue's mouth, "I take it you're the one everyone's been talking about?"

'Uh, I guess," Harper frowned, rubbing his arm, "these guys seem pretty convinced I'm the chosen one or something, I dunno."

"Very modest, I see. Well, being chosen is no small responsibility, so I can understand why you'd be so hesitant as to accept the role."

"...yeah, that's why." Harper cleared his throat. "So... how do I pass?"

"Glad you asked, chosen one! You must answer me these questions three!"

Harper's eyes lit up in excitement. "Hey- did you just quote Monty Python?"

"Why... yes!" the statue answered, sounding surprised, "As a horse statue, I am naturally an avid fan of major cinema!"

"Me too! The Holy Grail is one of my favorite movies!" Harper grinned, "But I think the Monty Python movie I liked best is-"

"-Life of Brian?" the statue finished.

"Yeah!" Harper nodded, still smiling, "I thought it was great!"

"A great movie indeed, Chosen One. An exemplary work of comedy. Simply-"

"HARPER!" Eclipse snapped.

"Uh right- sorry, can we...?"

"Ah, yes, the riddles! Of course, chosen one- Riddle the first! Alive without Breath, as cold as Death-"

"Wait a minute, that's from the Hobbit! The answer is Fish!" Harper smiled.

"Correct, Chosen One! I thought you might appreciate that-"

"WILL YOU HURRY UP?!" Eclipse demanded, the other contestants beginning to arrive.

"Yes, yes, very well," the statue sighed, "question the second! a box without-"

"Eggs!" Harper answered immediately.

"Very good, Chosen One! Question the third, it cannot be seen, cannot be felt-"

"The dark!"

"Also correct! That's all three, Chosen one, you may pass!"

Harper beamed, quickly running toward the stairs as the others watched in shock.

"Oh!" he called back, "You should totally check out Memento if you haven't already, great movie!"

"I will do so, Chosen One, thank you!"

"..what just...?" Flash watched, confused, as Glimmer pushed past her, toward the statue.

"Hiya Sparklebeard!" Glimmer greeted with none of her usual pep.

"Oh, Glimmer," the statue sighed, "come to paint me pink again?"

"Nope, but I kinda gotta get moving to prove I'm the chosen one, soooo if we could hurry this up-"

"Very well. You never were patient," the statue agreed, "Question the first!"

"I'm Glimmer Sparkle! My quest is to get to the top of this building and prove I'm the chosen one, and my favorite color is rainbow!"

The statue sighed. "Yes, very good Glimmer. You may pass."

"Yay! Thanks Sparklebeard, I'll send you a letter sometime! You still have email, or... nevermind, gotta go!" Glimmer quickly ran after Harper, Gloom lazily trailing behind.

It was Flash and Justice Guy's turn next, the latter seeming very confident.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of experience solving riddles!" Justice Guy said proudly, "It comes naturally when you have a rival as fiendish as the puzzler! Ask away!"

"good to see you, Justice Guy!" the statue remarked, "Question the first! Why is an orange like a bell?"

"Simple! Because they both must be peeled!"

"...what." Flash looked at Justice Guy, then to the statue.

"Correct! Question the second- why is a woman in lover like a welder?"

"Because they both carry a torch!' he answered.

"...WHAT." Flash looked on, even more confused.

"Correct! Question the third- what weighs six ounces, sits in a tree and is extremely dangerous?"

"Why, elementary, dear Sparklebeard! A Sparrow with a machine gun!"

"CORRECT! You two may proceed!"

CONFESSIONAL: Flash

...whaaaaat? A sparrow with a... am I missing something?

END CONFESSIONAL

As Flash and Justice Guy took off, Dane and Sarge ran up to the statue.

"Okay, I got this," Dane nodded, "all I have to do is tell it my name and some random stuff about birds, right?"

"Not so, child," the statue corrected him, "you must solve the three-"

"You listen to me and you listen good," Sarge threatened, leaning in close, "you let me and my squadmate here through, or I'll call in an airstrike and have you blasted to pieces. Then, I'll take those pieces, chew them into slightly smaller pieces, and spit them out into the ocean, where you'll live out the rest of your horrid, meaningless existence, unable to move. Do you understand me, you glorified hunk of cheap metal?!"

"Uh, yes! That answers my questions!" The statue answered nervously, "You two are free to move on!"

"Dude... best partner ever!" Dane smirked.

This took Sarge off guard. "You... think I'm a good partner?"

"Yeah! We totally get to skip those dumb questions, now!"

Tears began to well up in Sarge's eyes. "...none of my other partners have ever said that about me..."

Dane's smile slowly faded. "Uh... you okay, dude?"

Sarge took a moment to gather himself, before nodding. "I'm better than okay, Bucky! Come on, we've got a challenge to finish!" he grabbed Dane, throwing him over his shoulder once more, and running up the stairs.

Confessional: Dane

Okay, so, it's a LITTLE weird he insists on carrying me everywhere and calling me Bucky, but considering I haven't had to do much this challenge and I'm no danger of ending in last? I'll take it!

END CONFESSIONAL

As Harper and Eclipse rushed to the next floor, the latter looked him over, impressed.

"I'm pleased you knew the answers to those riddles so quickly. Tell me, are you perhaps some sort of Loremaster?"

"Uh, no, we don't really have those," Harper told her, "I just like movies."

"Movies?" she repeated the word as if it stung her.

"Yeah! They're kinda my thing," he explained, "I've always loved watching them, but my dad bought me a camera when I was eight, and I started making home movies. I still make short films- I think I'm getting to be a pretty good director! I posted one online and it got nominated for-"

"Yes... movies," Eclipse frowned, "well, there won't be much time for 'directing' when we're ruling our doom fortress, but perhaps I could allow you to continue doing so now and then as a hobby."

"Oh... thanks."

They finally reached the next floor- a maze.

"This is it, Harper." Eclipse grabbed his hand. "The last challenge- we get past this, and there's only a flight of stairs left between us and victory. Come!"

"WAIT!" Glimmer called from the stairs, panting as she slowly climbed her way up, "I'm... COMING!"

"Sorry dear, no time for pleasantries! This way!" Eclipse quickly led Harper down one of the entrances, making each turn with no hesitation.

"Harperrrr!" a faint yell followed after them, the sound of footsteps not far behind.

"Sounds like Glimmer isn't far behind," Harper gulped, speeding up a bit.

"She'll get lost yet, don't you worry," Eclipse smiled.

"Speaking of, how are WE not lost?" Harper asked, "I mean, you haven't slowed down ONCE-"

Harper stopped when they reached the exit, Eclipse standing behind him, arms crossed, a smug smile on her face.

"Like I said- I have my ways."

Harper stared at her silently, before realization hit him. "You've been CHEATING, haven't you! That's how you knew where to go, or how to make it across the dance floor easily, or the best path through the tripwires and the mine field!"

Eclipse clicked her tongue. "Harper, cheating is a harsh word. Besides, it helped you, didn't it?"

"HARPER, NOO!" Glimmer suddenly launched herself out of the maze, landing on the ground. She wrapped her arms around Harper's feet tightly, "Please... have to... win..."

"ignore her, Harper." Eclipse grabbed his arm, tugging him roughly. "Time to go, the other teams will be catching up by now."

"Harper, please!" Glimmer pleaded, looking up at him, "I have to show them I'm the Chosen One!"

"Harper!"

"Harper!"

"HARPER!"

"STOP!" Harper shouted. The two quieted down, surprised, as Harper looked down, stepping out of Glimmer's grip. "Go ahead, Glimmer.. take the win."

"Wha... really?" She blinked, surprised.

"Really," he nodded, "look, Eclipse, I appreciate you trying to help, I guess, and I do want the win, but not like this."

"What? You dare defy me?" She demanded, face reddening.

"Uh, yeah?" He frowned, "Look, this whole time you guys have been saying I'm some sort of chosen one- but I'm not. That's not how life is. No one is Chosen to be the Good Guy or the Bad Guy. The only things chosen are the choices we make ourselves. No one sends you a letter to wizardry school, droids don't show up to take you to a space mage, and we don't wake up with powers. But that doesn't mean we can't be good guys by helping others and making the right decisions, so, yeah, if the win means that much to you, Glimmer, take it."

Glimmer slowly stood up, wiping her eyes. "You'd... really do that?"

"Yeah," Harper smiled, "sure, the attention was nice. Anybody would want to think they're some great hero- and there's nothing wrong with that. There's nothing wrong with enjoying a story or immersing yourself in it now and then, or roleplaying or anything like that. It's when you start to forget what reality is that it becomes a problem. I'm no hero. I'm just Harper- I make movies, and that's okay."

"Aww..." Glimmer sniffed, pulling Harper into a hug. "I'm sorry I got so jealous... I learned something, too. I should have just been happy that my friend got some recognition, not upset that the spotlight was off of me... can you forgive me?"

"Sure," he nodded, wincing, "can you please loose your grip? It's... kind of hard to..."

"Oh, sorry!" she giggled, releasing Harper. He hit the floor, coughing. "Well, we both learned a huge lesson today, huh? Everything wrapped up well and-"

"First place- woo!" Flash cheered, running past the four, Justice guy not far behind. The two disappeared up the stairs, out of eyeshot.

"...well, that's okay!" Glimmer beamed, "Flash is a good person! She deserves a win, and-"

"Out of the way, you huggy, teary-eyed hippies!" Sarge ordered, quickly running past with Dane, "we've got a challenge to not lose!"

Glimmer and Harper watched the two go, before turning to each other.

"I mean... I don't want to come in last, so-" Glimmer began.

"Yeah, we should get going on that," Harper agreed.

"Oh no," Eclipse hissed, "if after all this, you think I'm just going to walk up those stairs and-"

"YOU'RE GOING TO WALK UP THOSE STAIRS AND YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE IT!" Glimmer shouted.

Eclipse seemed to shrink a few inches, looking down at the floor. "Yes Glimmer," she murmured.

Glimmer giggled, gesturing to the stairs. "After you, Harper!"

~o.0.o~

Blaineley stood upstairs as Glimmer and Harper entered the room, absently sipping on her coffee.

"How'd you get up here so fast?" Glimmer asked.

"Took the elevator," Blaineley shrugged.

Harper looked around, puzzled. "Why isn't Geoff here?"

At this, Blaineley seemed to get angry. "Do I look like his mother? I have no idea where he is. Sit over there and stop asking so many questions, geez!"

Glimmer and Harper took their places- it wasn't long before they were joined by Wendy, Cass, Winston... and finally, FINALLY, after what seemed to be hours, Burton.

"ugh, FINALLY." Blaineley shot Burton a glare as he sheepishly walked into the room head hung low. "you kept us waiting FOREVER, loser."

"Just... lay off," he muttered, "you do NOT know what I had to do to get up here."

"She probably will later," Blue reminded him, "you're on national TV."

"Thanks for reminding me," he huffed.

"Alright everybody, that's a wrap!" Blaineley announced, "The voting will begin shortly, but don't go anywhere! Our challenge will be in this building! Burton, you're tonight's Big Loser. Flash, you, unfortunately, came in first, meaning you're immune from voting."

"Speaking of, how do we cast votes?" Wendy asked, "I don't see the jar anywhere..."

Blaineley was silent for a moment, having forgotten about that. "Then... come up and whisper it in my ear or something, I don't care! Let's just get this over with!"

The contestants reluctantly walked up, giving their votes to Blaineley. She listened intently, and when it was finally over, smiled. "Well, THAT'S a surprise- oh, who am I kidding? No. It wasn't a surprise. Winston, with seven votes, it will be you versus Burton for immunity."

"Oh joy," Winston yawned, "and what will our challenge be?"

A smile spread across Blaineley's face. "Dancing."

~o.0.o~

"That's right... competitive dancing." Blaineley had chosen not to elaborate until everyone had made their way back down to the dance floor, the electricity turnd off- or so she had claimed. "i'll put on music, and the two of you will have to dance for your lives! Or at least your spot in the game. I'll be the sole judge. The dancing starts when the music hits!"

"Ha! Hear that?" Burton smirked, "My modeling agency practically has us LIVING at nightclubs! I will OWN this challenge!"

Winston just laughed, slowly removing his coat and folding it over his arm, before passing it- along with his cane- to Radical Brad.

"It's funny, you could say the same about me and my father's masquerade parties," Winston smirked.

Burton's face fell. "wait, what?"

"Masquerades. Just as much dancing, only, you know, with class." He patted Burton on the shoulder, before taking his place on the dance floor. Burton took a deep breath, before following after.

'Ready?" Blaineley called, "GO!"

The music- a familiar, disco beat heat, and the two quickly went into motion. Burton wasn't kidding when he said he practically lived in nightclubs, and his experience showed with his various hip-hop moves- in fact, he was fairly confident he was going to win until he glanced over and saw Winston. It turned out he wasn't kidding, either- he was able to keep up with the music while at the same time moving with elegance and fluidity. Burton found himself struggling to keep up, and Blaineley's attention definitely seemed drawn to Winston. He decided then he would have to do something drastic; a flip. It wouldn't be enough to win the challenge, but to shift the hostess' gaze back toward him? That it would do. Burton stopped, waiting until he had her attention before taking a few steps back, breathing in, running forward and leaping into the air. His breath caught in his chest, the contestants gasping as he spun in the air, executing a perfect backflip...

...at least until he landed flat on his face.

"Oh!" Winston laughed, "THAT looked like it hurt."

Burton grunted, slowly peeling himself off the ground.

"Oh, it hurt," Blaineley agreed, "But not as much as it hurts being the loser! Burton, it's over! I've decided Winston gets to stay- you're out of here!"

"What?" Burton gasped, "I'm not even getting a second chance?!"

"Nope. Frankly, this has gone on long enough," Blaineley told him, "get outta here, kid."

Winston smiled, snatching his coat and cane back from Brad. "Ta-ta, Burton."

"Fine," Burton sighed, shaking his head, "it was fun, guys. I stayed a lot longer than everyone thought I would- shame it had to end this way."

"Bye Burton!" Glimmer waved, "We'll miss you!"

"Take care of yourself," Harper sighed, "sorry you had to go..."

"Don't worry. Worry about getting Winston for me, huh?" He winked, blowing a kiss before turning and walking out. Everyone turned, glaring at Winston.

"What?" He scoffed, "Was I supposed to let him beat me, too? Get over yourselves."

"Well everyone, we just said goodbye to another contestant- but now it's time to say goodbye to your partners," Blaineley told them.

"Our part... oh, right!" Wendy nodded, turning to Scarah, "It was nice meeting you!"

"You're a kind person," Scarah told her, "it's going to get you in trouble one of these days."

"Uh... okay..."

Dane stretched, turning to Sarge.

"Well, it was fun- later dude!"

"Bucky, wait!" Sarge grabbed Dane's hand, stopping him before he could turn. "Don't go- I know it's crazy, but stay here with me! We can go back to the way things were, to fighting side by side together!"

"Back to... what?" Dane pulled his hand away, frowning. "Yeah, look, I appreciate the totally not-weird-at-all offer, but that would require me quitting the game, so... pass."

"Bucky, please!" Sarge fell to his knees, hugging Dane's waist, "Don't leave us again!"

"...alright, you're starting to freak me out," Dane said, trying to push him off.

"Oh, did he bring up Bucky again?" Glimmer asked, "Yyeeeeahhh. Come on Dane, let's get you out of here."

She grabbed Dane's arm, leading him away.

"No! Bucky, please!" Sarge pleaded as the two headed downstairs, "Come back to me, Bucky! COME BACK TO MEEEEEEEE!"

"Okay, not weird at all," Harper commented, before turning to Eclipse, "so, sorry I'm not staying to help rule your doom fortress and all. It was a nice offer. I think."

Eclipse sighed. "Do not worry, Harper. I've learned something today, too."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" He asked, curious.

"I don't need a minion to help do my bidding," she told him, "I can burn villages and destroy friendships twice as fast on my own! YOU would just slow me down. Farewell, 'Chosen One'."

Eclipse turned her back, closing her eyes. Harper gave a quick shrug, before following after Dane and Glimmer.

If that was the last time he saw the Queen Eclipse, that was fine by him.

~o.0.o~

Harold and Eva watched the episode from the crew trailer, the former still wearing his costume. When Harper's speech came, he grew blurry eyed, blowing his nose.

"That was beautiful!"

"That was LAME," Eva scoffed, "geez, no wonder why you don't have any friends!... One thing has been bugging me about the show, though."

"Huh? What's that?"

"It's called Rainbow Pony REHAB CENTER. Where does the rehab or the centers come in?"

"Oh, Eva," Harold smiled, putting an arm around her, "the rehab center is a metaphor for the most powerful medicine there is; friendship!"

"Harold, take your arm off of me before I rip it off and beat you with it."

"Sorry ma'am."

(A/N: Good god, a month? Sorry, everyone- but those I've spoken to know why this chapter is so late. I've been busy with a lot of stuff, and I'm just now settling down. Still, this was... how many words? Eight thousand? Meaning collectively, "The Chosen One" was over twelve thousand words, my longest entry for either series to date, even if it is a two-parter... hell, this episode alone set a record. I hope you enjoyed it, though- and for the record, if you were curious, this episode wasn't meant to be a commentary or my personal take on anything, so if it comes across that way, don't worry too much on it. The moral at the end was supposed to be for comedic purposes- I mean, come on. I'm no sage of wisdom, and I'm certainly not the first person to give a moral like that. I'll have the next episode up ASAP- until then, make sure you check out the poll on my page, and peace out! Oh, and the riddles are all fairly obvious references to other media- I mean, Harper says as much. But virtual cookie to you if you can tell where the questions Justice Guy answered are from!)


	13. The Great Animal Race

Harper stood by the breakfast buffet in the dining carriage, humming as he served himself. With the dwindling number of contestants and Glimmer spending more time with Dane, he was getting more and more time to himself- something he wasn't sure how to feel about. Just as he was about to sit down, he noticed he was no longer alone. Winston calmly took a place next to him, scanning the buffet with disdain.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" He asked. "Doughnuts, greasy bacon, pancakes and syrup filled with... well, I shudder to think what it's filled with. I can't believe it's commonplace to eat such grot here."

Harper- who himself had a stack of pancakes- said nothing as Winston selected an apple, absently beginning to wipe it off.

"Seven of us left, eh?" Winston commented, holding the fruit up to inspect it, "lucky number, some say. I've never had use for luck, myself. Don't believe in it, don't need it. That's what hard work is for, instead."

Harper wasn't quite sure what he was hearing. "...isn't... isn't your dad, you know, a millionaire?"

Winston's head shot up, glaring at Harper. "What of it."

"Uh, nothing, nothing."

Winston glared at him a moment longer, before continuing. "You've impressed a fair many people, Harper, myself included. I expect many didn't foresee you making it this far."

"Thanks... I think?"

Winston waved the thanks away. "Think nothing of it. I'm just stating fact. Of course, it would be a shame if something happened and you were eliminated now."

"Are you threatening me?" Harper blinked. Was Winston blatantly threatening him? Harper was pretty sure he was. it certainly sounded like it.

"What? Good heavens, no!" Winston laughed, a smile forming on his face. "Me, going around threatening people? That's just silly. No, I'm asking you for an alliance."

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

Harper is easily the least useful person- no, wait, Dane is still around. Harper is easily the SECOND least useful person here. But that doesn't make his vote useless.

END CONFESSIONAL

"Uh... I dunno, man..." Harper took a step back frowning.

"Harper, an alliance between us will go places, I assure you," Winston smiled, "my intelligence, and your underdog never-say-die attitude? I'd dare say we'd be unstoppable."

When Harper still didn't look convinced, Winston sighed, stepping forward and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Look. I understand that with what's happened over the past few days, you may have a slightly skewed vision of me. But Ryuzaki was a treacherous fiend, and he needed to go. Burton? Why, I wasn't in the wrong at all. Would you have let him beat you? Of course you wouldn't, you're not stupid. Besides..." Winston tossed the apple up, catching it in his hand before taking a bite. "You can trust me."

CONFESSIONAL: Harper

...yeah, so you know the speech I gave about living in a fantasy world last challenge? Call me a hypocrite, but Winston seems like every James Bond villain ever made rolled into one. I mean, the apple thing- you know who eats apples like that? Movie villains!

END CONFESSIONAL

Flash was sitting on her bed, lacing up her shows when Cass stomped up to her, furious.

"I bet you think you're reaaaaal funny, don't you?" the cowgirl demanded, crossing her arms.

Flash looked up, confused. "Yeah, I'm hilarious. Why do you ask?"

In response, Cass dropped a sack on the ground- upon closer inspection, it was her pillowcase. Inside, however, was not a pillow, but a bag of frozen shrimp.

"...ew." Flash wrinkled her nose. "Why are you sleeping on shrimp, weirdo?"

"I'm not sleeping on..." Cass clenched her fists in frustration. "YOU put those in there!"

"No, I'm pretty sure I'd remember doing something like that." Flash went back to lacing up her shoes. "It is pretty funny, though."

Cass stood there, steaming, before ripping open the shrimp, holding the bag up and dumping it over Flash's bed.

"Ah- hey!" Flash stood up, pushing Cass back. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm getting you back, is what I'm doing!"

"I told you I didn't DO anything!"

"Like hell you didn't!" Cass stepped forward, the two girls just inches apart. "I know it was you, who else would it be?!"

"I don't know, crazy, you tell me!"

"Girls, stop fighting!" Wendy pleaded, stepping between the two, "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding!"

"The only thing to understand is that Cass is a total bitch!" Flash retorted.

"I'M a bitch? I'm not the one going around pullin' stupid jokes!"

"Neither am I, you lunatic!"

"Then who is?!"

Wendy finally managed to get between the two, Cass scowling and taking a few steps back.

"Just... calm down!" Wendy told them, "It's not that big of a deal, right?"

"If it's not, then why doesn't she just fess up already?" Cass demanded.

"Because I didn't do it!" Flash insisted, "I keep telling you!"

"Cass, if she says she didn't do it... then maybe you should just believe her!" Wendy tried to sound forceful, to no real avail. It was still enough to make Cass pause, watching the two, before grunting and pulling her hat down. Wendy had taken Flash's side, that was clear.

"Whatever," Cass grumbled, "I'm heading to the dining carriage to be alone. Like always."

Flash and Wendy watched as Cass stormed out, slamming the door behind her. After a while, Wendy asked, "...so DID you do it?"

"What? No!"

CONFESSIONAL: Flash

I have no idea who played that joke on Cass- all I know is that it wasn't me. Besides, shrimp? I would have done something WAY better.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

A prank on Cass? Oh dear. Wonder who's responsible for that.

END CONFESSIONALS

Flash and Wendy had just finished cleaning up the mess when Blaineley's voice came over the loudspeakers.

"Attention everyone- the first part of today's challenge will begin shortly in the dining carriage. Everybody go to the dining carriage. Obviously. Duh."

Wendy looked over curiously as the speaker clicked off.

"First part in the dining carriage? I don't think we've ever held a challenge on the train besides eliminations- we should hurry," Wendy suggested.

"Right behind ya."

The two headed to the dining carriage, where everyone was already waiting- except a certain host.

"Where's Geoff at?" Flash asked, glancing around.

"Yeah, he was gone for the elimination last challenge, too," Harper pointed out, "is he alright?"

"Geoff is fine," Blaineley told them dismissively, "you all worry too much. Just sit down and let's get on with this."

Flash rolled her eyes a bit at Blaineley's comment, making her way over to her usual spot and sitting down- only for the chair's legs to give way, Flash spilling on to the ground. Flash and Blaineley immediately began laughing, Wendy helping her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," Flash grumbled, shooting a glare in Cass' direction.

"Alright. THAT was me," Cass smirked, crossing her arms.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

So it begins.

END CONFESSIONAL

"Now if you're doing playing on the floor, Flash," Blaineley mocked, "I'd like to explain today's challenge. I call it the Great Animal Race! Because, you know, you'll be racing animals."

"We get it," Cass nodded.

"Good. Now, we're already at out destination, but the reason we haven't started yet is simple. Each contestant will get a different animal to bring to the finish line. Some you can ride, some you'll have to carry... or herd. One lucky contestant, however, gets a horse- anyone can see why that would give a clear advantage." Blaineley paused a moment before continuing. "Of course, we can't just GIVE that kind of advantage to someone, so you'll have to earn it. Through another trivia challenge! Remember back to our very first elimination where the first person to get three questions wrong was the Big Loser? This is sort of similar- I ask questions, and if you get one wrong, you're eliminated from this portion of the challenge. We continue until only one person is remaining, and that person gets the horse. The rest will have to deal with whatever I decide to give you. So, everybody ready?"

Harper nodded, smiling.

CONFESSIONAL: Harper

Awesome! I actually did pretty good in the first trivia challenge- if I can win the advantage, maybe I can grab immunity!

END CONFESSIONAL

"Alright!" Blaineley, as dramatically as she could, stood up and pulled a stack of notecards out of her pocket. "It's time for the return of... BLAINELEY'S TRIVIA CHALLENGE OF DEATH! FIRST QUESTION!"

The hostess turned to Flash, a Cheshire grin on her face.

"Oh boy," Flash muttered, "here it comes."

"Flash- what's the average lifespan of a domesticated duck?"

"I don't know- ten years?" She guessed.

Blaineley's face fell. The answer was eight to twelve. "...correct, Flash. You get to move on."

Flash smiled proudly at the surprised faces other competitors gave her. "Pssh. I totally knew the answer the whole time."

Rolling her eyes, the hostess continued. "Dane, can you tell me who the first King of England was?'

Dane stared at Blaineley, before giving a hesitant nod. "Uh, yeah. Definitely. I know this, absolutely. King..." Dane began coughing, mumbling something under his breath.

"What was that? I could quite hear you-"

"I SAID KING GRUMBLE COUGH COUGH GRUMBLE."

"Well, I'm pretty sure King Grumble doesn't exist, so... you're out," Blaineley smirked.

Dane groaned, sitting back and crossing his arms.

"Here's one for Winston- what's the capital of England?"

Winston was taken slightly aback at the simple question, before his expression was replaced with a smile as he answered, "London."

CONFESSIONAL: Cass

So wait, Flash and Dane get these ridiculous, random questions, and Winston gets the easiest question available about his home country? Hmph. If I didn't know any better, I'd say somethin's up.

END CONFESSIONAL

The first round proceeded as normal, with Cass and Glimmer both getting eliminated. The second round began with another suspiciously easy question directed at Winston.

"What is the currency used in England?"

"The Pound Sterling. Which I am VERY familiar with. Is that all?"

"How come HE gets the easy questions?" Flash asked, detecting a pattern herself.

'Hey, don't ask me," Blaineley snapped, "these are all written by Harold and sorted randomly. Speaking of which, Flash, when was the first ever Star Trek convention held."

"What- I don't know, what kind of dumb question is that!"

"If it's so dumb why can't you answer it?" Blaineley mocked, "Flash, you're out. Harper, on to you. What is the highest ever amount of homeruns scored in a single baseball game?"

This, Harper had no idea. He knew barely anything about baseball.

"Uh... twenty?"

"Not even close," Blaineley grinned, "Harper? Out. That just leaves Winston... and Wendy."

She turned on the cheerleader, flashing her a devilish grin. "So, Wendy. Why don't you be a lamb and tell me what the average temperature of Mars is?"

Wendy thought a moment, before responding with, "something like... negative sixty five Celsius?"

Blaineley sat back, stunned. "That's... correct. How did you..."

"Um... I was a very good student," Wendy chuckled nervously.

Blaineley stared, surprised, before shaking it off and moving back to Winston. "Okay, Winston... what was the name of the second person eliminated off of the show?"

"Oh, her. Let me think... Tilly, wasn't it?"

"Correct!" Once more, she turned her attention to Wendy. Third time's the charm, she thought, before asking, "Who invented negative numbers?"

"Wait, what?" The cheerleader tilted her head, unsure of she had heard correctly.

"You heard me," Blaineley said again with a smile, "don't know the answer?"

Wendy looked around at the room, before sighing and lowering her head.

"No, Blaineley..."

"That's what I thought! Wendy, you're eliminated! Winston, you're the winner of the first portion of today's challenge, earning you the bonus in the second!"

"Maybe 'cause he got all the easy ones," Cass huffed, crossing her arms, "don't see fair to me."

"Like I said before." the hostess got to her feet, walking over to the carriage door and sliding it open. "The cards were all randomized. Now, are you going to sit here and be a sore loser all day, or are we going to go do this?"

Cass glared at the hostess, before getting up and heading outside, the other contestants following.

CONFESSIONAL: Dane

I guess Blaineley is starting to show favorites. No biggie. It'll just make it all the more impressive when I come back and totally win this challenge.

END CONFESSIONAL

Outside, the contestants found themselves at the base of a small mountain. Parked nearby were several trucks, with animal handlers standing nearby.

"Alright, I'll assign each of you your animals," Blaineley explained, gesturing to the truck, "once that's taken care of, you have five minutes to prepare, and the race will begin. The first person to reach the summit of the mountain will be declared the winner. And speaking of first, Winston, here's your partner!"

Blaineley signaled to one of the handlers, who gave a nod, opening up one of the trucks and heading inside. Moments later, he stepped out with an all white stallion, leading it over to Winston. He smiled, stroking the horse's mane as he thought to himself, "perfect."

"But, I'm sure everyone else wants to know what they got as well," Blaineley continued, "so, show 'em what they won, boys!"

The truck doors opened, a wide variety of animals being led out to the contestants.

"Cass, your partner is... a dog!"

"What the... come on!" Cass groaned, as a long haired Chihuahua was suddenly pushed into her arms. She held the thing at arm's length, regarding it in disgust and quickly placing it on the ground. "I hate dogs," she grumbled as it yipped at her happily.

"And Harper, your partner..."

Harper was a bit surprised to see a goat escorted over to him, the creature staring into him with its soulless eyes.

"Uh... hi, goat." Harper laughed a bit nervously, offering his hand. The goat sniffed it disinterestedly, before walking over and beginning to chew on his shirt. "Hey, stop that!"

"Dane, only have one thing to say about your partner." Blaineley paused, a wide grin spreading across her face. "Got milk?"

"got... what?" Dane looked at her, confused, suddenly understanding the comment when he saw his partner.

"Get it?" Blaineley stifled laughter as a cow was led over to him. "Because it's a COW!"

Dane sighed, shaking his head as the cow absently chewed a nearby clump of grass.

CONFESSIONAL: Dane

Oh, I get it, Blaineley. It just wasn't funny. You should have said something better, like... like... ah, I'll come back to this.

END CONFESSIONAL

"And look, Wendy, we've found an animal with as much personality as you have!"

"A... sheep," Wendy sighed, her partner slowly plodding up to her and baa-ing.

"And Flash! We have something SPECIAL for you!"

"Uh huh. What is it?" Flash asked suspiciously, crossing her arms, "An alligator or something?"

"Uh... no." Blaineley cleared her throat awkwardly. "We tried that. We had an intern safety test it. Didn't go so well." The hostess turned, staring directly into the camera. "We apologize again to Doug and his family, and would like to take this time to remind them that, under contract section C, any hospital bills incurred as a result of safety testing are not covered by Milton's Millions and associates. We thank you for your contributions to the show, and hope you enjoy the complimentary box of pens that should arrive at your address within two to eight weeks."

The contestants stared at Blaineley, silent. Without missing a beat, the hostess turned back to Flash.

"Nope, no alligators! We have something better for you- you might even say they're an old friend!"

Flash's jaw dropped when she saw the animal led out of the back of its truck.

"You've got to be kidding me," she groaned, "an EMU?!"

Flash looked on in disgust as the bird slowly stepped over to her, pecking at the ground and examining everything with it's cold, otherworldly eyes.

CONFESSIONAL: Flash

I. Hate. Birds.

END CONFESSIONAL

As Flash regarded the beast warily, Blaineley turned to the only remaining contestant, Glimmer.

"Alright, Glimmer, you're up last. For you, we have the ancient, deadly, KOMODO DRAGON!"

The giant lizard was led out on a leash, it's handler wearing hockey pads and keeping as far distance as he could.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Glimmer cooed, kneeling down and attempting to pet the lizard. She let out a squeal, pulling her hand away as it snapped at her. "No! Bad komodo, bad!" The lizard hissed at her, angrily clawing at the ground.

"Alright, everybody, you have your animals," Blaineley began, "it doesn't matter how you get them to the finish line. Ride them, carry them, chase them, whatever, just as long as you BOTH get to the finish line. I don't think I need to tell you how the challenge works- obviously the first person to arrive at the finish line wins, the last person to arrive is the Big Loser. Now, is everybody ready? GO!"

The komodo handler quickly let go of his leash, the lizard hissing and charging at Glimmer. She let out a scream, turning and bolting up the mountain, the lizard in fast pursuit. Cass watched her go, turning to her dog.

"Alright, mutt, let's make this- HEY!"

To her surprise, the dog's attention was focused solely on Flash, who was holding a dog treat in the air.

"You want the treat, bud? Go get the treat!" Flash turned, throwing the dog biscuit behind her. The Chihuahua let out a happy yip, chasing after it.

"Hey, no! Get back here!" Cass shouted, frantically chasing after the dog.

"That's karma for you." Flash smirked, giving a mocking salute before running forward, "See you at the finish!"

Surprisingly, the emu followed right behind Flash- she had managed to snag a small bag of bird feed from the truck, using it to her advantage.

CONFESSIONAL: Flash

I'm no bird whisperer- stupid disease carrying monsters- but I figured I could use this stuff to make sure it follows me. Then I saw some dog treats and couldn't resist- Cass should get a LITTLE of what's coming to her.

END CONFESSIONAL

Cass' eyes narrowed when she saw what Flash was doing, and walked over to one of the trucks, letting the dog eat.

"You have any of that emu food left?" She asked a nearby handler.

The handler nodded, giving her a small pouch.

"Perfect." Cass grinned, walking back and scooping up the dog in her arms, before running off. "C'mon, mutt. Time to catch up!"

Winston, not having taken off yet, watched from nearby, curious.

"Clever girls," he mused, before heading over to the trucks.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

My plan is working to perfection! I knew that stupid joke I pulled would only escalate between the two. They've given me a perfect opportunity- I'm willing to bet Cass will use some of that feed to sideline Flash like she did with the dog treats. If that's the case, she's given me the perfect chance to set her up... only I plan to do a lot more than just sideline Flash.

END CONFESSIONAL

Once Winston had the feed in hand, he quickly mounted his horse, galloping past the competition. Of course, for the remaining three competitors, it was a bit of a slow start. While Harper and Wendy walked side by side with their animals, Dane was still stuck at the start.

"Alright, listen. You're a cow, which is a definite setback, but I'm willing to work with this." He pace back and forth, speaking in a very matter-of-fact tone to the grazing cattle. "All you have to do, is just walk up that mountain there. It's not that hard, people do it all the time."

The cow continued to eat grass.

"...okay, look." Dane crouched down next to it. "I can tell I'm not getting through to you. If I could run up that mountain on my own, I totally would, and I'd totally win. But this is a partnership. We both have to put in the effort here, that's what partners do. I'm not even gonna try to ride you. Mostly because you kind of smell- you should really work on the hygiene thing."

"What the- what are you doing, Dane?" Dane turned as Blaineley walked up behind him, arms crossed. "Are you SERIOUSLY trying to reason with that cow?"

"Um, yeah. I've seen four or five episodes of the dog whisperer, I'm pretty sure I know how this works." He turned to the hostess, continuing nonchalantly. "It's all about establishing a pack order, then you yell 'sst' a bunch of times, then I THINK there's something about burning sage, I dunno."

"Dane... you realize you're talking about the DOG Whisperer, right?" Blaineley raised a brow.

"Yeah, I know, it's a cow," he huffed, "still, seemed pretty universal to me!"

The hostess rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I have no problems if you end up in last place, Mr. Farm Whisper... wait a minute. I gotta go call Milton, I have a show idea- be right back!"

~o.0.o~

Flash was enjoying her lead for first when her emu suddenly stopped, turned a one eighty, and took off in the opposite direction. It took a moment for Flash to notice- a quick peak over her shoulder to see just how far behind Cass was. What she saw was the emu eating calmly, Cass quickly sprinting by, holding the dog in her arms.

"How's THAT for karma?" the cowgirl taunted, quickly passing into first place.

"Damn it!" Flash turned, running back to the emu, trying to push it away. "Come on, come on!"

The bird turned, hissing at her, before calmly going back to eating. At that moment, Winston galloped by on his horse, winking.

CONFESSIONAL: Flash

Uuuugh! There goes first place! This is EXACTLY why I hate birds! ...sort of.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

Now all I've got to do is get to a good vantage point further up the mountain. She knows for a FACT Cass has feed, but not that I do. Cass will get blamed for my actions, and voted into the chopping block. Then she's either eliminated, and that's a major threat gone, or, more likely, she makes it out and everyone hates her. The longer I can use her as a scapegoat, the better. They'll forget about what I did to Ryuzaki. Fool didn't have friends anyway. Flash though? She does.

END CONFESSIONALS

"Come on, Bogart. Just a little faster." Harper smiled as he gently nudged the goat, trying to urge it forward to little effect. "...something tells me I won't be winning first place this challenge."

'Well, we still haven't seen Dane yet," Wendy smiled, "so at least we won't be last!"

Dane's position had certainly not improved. He still stood at the start, now resorting to bribes.

"Okay, listen," he sighed, "if you manage to get me to at least third place, I'll bust you out of here. Let you go free to... do whatever cows do."

"Still at it?" Blaineley, who had just reappeared with a cup of coffee, asked.

"Yes, I'm still at it," Dane huffed, turning back to the cow. "I'll go vegan, too! No burgers or steaks or anything like that!"

When he received still no response, Dane scowled, walking away and taking off his suit jacket.

"Okay," he said, holding it out, "I didn't want it to have to come to this, but... ole!"

He waved the jacket around in front of the cow's face, Blaineley howling with laughter.

"It's a COW, you dimwit! That isn't going to work, and you aren't going to reason with it!"

Dane clenched his fists, slowly sliding his jacket back on. "You know what? I take it back! First thing I'm doing when I'm done here is going on to that train and eating all the meat I can find!"

~o.0.o~

"Ugh! Move, you stupid thing!" Flash scolded, waving at the emu. The two were still in the same spot, Flash rapidly losing her cool as Winston and Cass gained a wider and wider lead. "If I lose because of you, I swear to cra-"

"Wait, Flash?" Flash turned, seeing Harper approach, Wendy not far behind him. "I thought you were in the lead!"

"I was," Flash grumbled, "Cass dumped some bird food here, and I haven't been able to get this dumb thing to move!"

The three were blissfully unaware that Winston watched from a perch up above.

"Well, maybe we can help!" Harper offered, "We're stuck in a jam, too- Dane is still behind, too, so maybe we can make it out of last!"

"I would have preferred first, but... alright," Flash agreed, "help me get this thing moving, and... I'll carry your animals for you, or something!"

"You really think you can manage that?" Wendy asked, surprised.

"Pfft. Probably," Flash shrugged, "now come on, lets'-"

A leather bag suddenly dropped from up above, it's contents spilling open on to the three- more feed.

"What the..." Flash spluttered, coughing. She looked around, shocked, before suddenly realizing what happened. "Damn it, Cass!"

The emu suddenly looked up, staring at the three.

"Uh... guys?" Wendy gulped, "I think it thinks we're food..."

The emu let out a screech, lunging forward.

"RUN!" Flash shouted, the three bolting forward, Bogart following after Harper, still trying to get at his shirt. Winston watched from above, smirking, before getting back on his horse and riding toward the finish line.

It was another five minutes before Winston made it to the summit of the mountain, arriving to a shocking sight; Eva waiting with Glimmer.

"Nice job, loser," Eva smirked, "you got the horse and you STILL only managed second."

"What?" Winston shook his head in disbelief, "Glimmer, how..."

"Dragon... chased me," she panted, before collapsing backward, exhausted. Winston's eye twitched, but he calmly dismounted the horse, walking over the finish line.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

Second place... Glimmer must have ran past me while I dealt with Flash. Hmph. Doesn't matter. This works, Cass will still receive most of those votes. Glimmer can have her victory for now.

END CONFESSIONAL

Blaineley looked down at her phone, smirking, before looking up at Dane. He was still trying in vain to get his partner to move.

"Well, looks like everyone is arriving at the finish," the hostess smirked, "that's me cue. See you on the chopping block, Dane."

Dane's impatience turned to panic, as he suddenly knelt down.

"Okay, look, I don't want to be sent home," he pleaded, "come on, just start moving- please!"

The cow suddenly looked up, staring at him a moment before slowly walking on ahead. Blaineley's jaw dropped as Dane looked smug.

"See? Universal stuff," he said, following after as if he forgot he were in last.

"That... was a total coincidence!" she shouted after him.

~o.0.o~

It wasn't long before Cass arrived at the finish line, setting the dog down in disgust. It whined, pawing at her legs, but she just turned away.

"Ugh. Keep away, mutt," she scolded.

Her eyes widened when she saw a horde of figures approaching. She leapt out of the way just in time as Flash, Harper, and Wendy arrived at the finish line, covered in scratches and bite marks, Bogart and the emu following close behind. The emu towered over the three, letting out a shriek and moving in to charge- but a handler quickly threw a net over it, managing to pull it away as it squawked in protest.

"Oh man," Cass laughed, "what happened to you three?"

Flash turned on her, glaring.

"You should know, this happened to us because you dumped that stupid seed all over us!"

Cass' smile slowly faded. "No idea what you're talking about. I threw some on the ground, that was it."

"Oh yeah? Then how'd we get covered it in that stuff?" Flash demanded.

"I dunno. Ain't my problem, either," she shrugged.

"You know, she's got a point Cass," Wendy said, sounding angry for the first time, "you two have been doing these stupid pranks all day- this one went too far! We almost got seriously hurt!"

Harper backed away slowly, sensing the rising tensions.

"Well you didn't, did you?" Cass turned to Wendy, hands on her hips. "Get over it! It's not my fault, and not my problem!"

"It's gonna be your problem in a second!" Flash balled her fists, stepping forward.

Cass did not back down. "Do somethin' then, I dare ya!"

"Ahem." Blaineley interjected herself between the two. "Hi! As GREAT for ratings as this cat fight would be, kiiinda running short on time. Flash, fourth place. Harper, fifth."

Winston smiled, sitting back.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

Good, and Dane seventh. Cass will destroy him, break up this ridiculous friendship club, and rebound just in time to take the heat away from me. I love it when a plan comes together.

END CONFESSIONAL

Time passed. It was nearly fifteen minutes when Dane finally appeared, his cow not far behind.

"Guys! I'm here!" He panted, "We made it up the... oh, no." He groaned, running a hand through his hair. "LAST place?"

"Looks like it," Winston smiled, "sorry chap. Looks like you're on the chopping block."

"Excuse me," Blaineley said with a sneer, "that's my line. Dane, you're... in sixth place."

"Wait, WHAT?" Wendy shook her head frantically. "But I'm in sixth!"

"Uh, no. Sorry sweetie," the hostess corrected, "the challenge was to arrive here with your animal in tow. And I don't see your sheep anywhere, do you?"

Wendy gasped, looking around to see Blaineley was right. When she was chased by the emu, it seemed her animal companion chose not to follow.

"Wendy, you're in seventh and last place- enjoy being on the chopping block, hon!" Blaineley smiled.

"Yes!" Dane grinned, throwing a fist in the air.

Glimmer smiled, letting out a cheer. "GO FRIENDSHIP CLUB! Uh... sorry, Wendy!"

"Alright, guys," Blaineley continued, "here's how we're doing this. Head back to the train and cast your vote. Like the last few times, the elimination challenge is outside, so once you're done, come back out and find me."

"That means going all the way back down the mountain, huh?" Glimmer sighed.

"Yes it does, sweetheart! Get moving!"

CONFESSIONAL: Flash

Cass, you are gonna get it.

END CONFESSIONAL

Once the arduous task of heading back down to the train was over, the contestants cast their vote, before joining Blaineley back outside. They were led a short distance away, where two mechanical bulls were set up.

"Keeping in line with our animal theme this episode, today's elimination challenge is simple," Blaineley informed them, "the two contestants will ride a mechanical bull at the same time. Whoever falls off first is eliminated! So, without further ado, Wendy, you'll be facing... Cass!"

Cass didn't seem to be surprised- on the contrary, a wide smirk spread across her face.

"Bull ridin'? That it?" She laughed, "You forget I grew up on a farm? Bring it."

"Glad to see you're feeling so confident. Girls, get into position!" Blaineley ordered.

The two did as instructed- Cass seemed confident, obviously in her element, while Wendy mounted her ride nervously.

"And... go!"

The robotic bulls quickly jerked to life, beginning to move back and forth.

"Think you can hold on longer than me?" Cass taunted.

Wendy said nothing, ignoring Cass and instead looking on ahead, determined to win. This was easy... at first. But the machines moved faster and faster, and soon, the two girls were clinging for dear life, Cass beginning to struggle herself. Soon enough, Wendy felt her grip fail for just a moment, and she was launched headfirst off the bull and into the dirt.

"Wendy, you are eliminated from Reality Rush! Get your things and get out!"

Wendy sighed, picking herself up off the ground as Cass slid off her ride, dazed.

"I... I'm sorry I couldn't do it, guys," she apologized, "good luck, okay? Especially you two." She gave a warm smile to Harper and Flash.

"Take care, Wendy," Harper sighed, "say hi to Samantha and Javier for me."

"yeah, don't worry." Flash crossed her arms, glaring at Cass. "we'll avenge you."

Soon enough, Wendy gathered her things, and with a final wave, she was off. Flash, Harper and Glimmer all glared at Cass, who slowly dipped her hat over her eyes and slunk away.

CONFESSIONAL: Flash

This. Is. War.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

Perfect. PERFECT! Cass is the new public enemy, and I slip away unscathed. I'm so close now. Javier couldn't stop me. Ryuzaki couldn't stop me. I'm going to have Cass and Flash DESTROY each other like I destroyed everyone else! Tilly, Samantha, Jessica, Burton... they were all NOTHING to me. I'm going to crush these two. And when the dust is settled, who'll be left to stop me?

END CONFESSIONAL

(A/N: Made the two week deadline- woo! Overall... not sure how I feel about this chapter. I wasn't feeling the challenge as much as I thought I would when I came up with it. But, I digress. References everywhere! You guys catch some of 'em? There's one in particular I'd like to talk about. Doug, the intern, is a creation of Noel Batsworth and a bit of an in-joke on a roleplay forum I participate in, the aptly named Total Drama Writer's RP forum! It's a lot of fun, and I'm actually hosting a roleplay right there, right now! Do you like roleplays? Do you like Total Drama? Then go check it out!

In other news, just four chapters left, ladies and gents. Six contestants remain, and it's anyone's game. Flash and Cass are at each other's throat, the friendship club is running strong, Winston is weaving his plans, and Harper, well, he's just trying to stay alive! Who's out next? What crazy challenge do we have in store? Stay tuned to find out!)


	14. A Game Like This

Blaineley sat on her bed, calmly drinking tea as Geoff's phone rang on the table next to her. Owen. Again. It was always Owen. It seemed like every hour, the over-weight, annoying, obnoxious man-child called or texted, blithering on about something equally obnoxious. Blaineley didn't like Geoff, but she ESPECIALLY hated Owen. The noise was enough to prompt a panicked grunt from her nearby closet, the doors beginning to bang, threatening to pop open. Blaineley sighed, pinched her nose, and walked over, opening up the two doors.

"Look, I told you," she scowled, "if you don't want me to throw you from the train, KEEP. QUIET!"

Geoff, arms and legs bound by rope, a washcloth stuffed in his mouth, looked up at her fearfully.

"I didn't want it to come to this, Geoff," she sighed, "but you forced my hand. This is all on you- it really is. You just HAD to keep digging around. You could have cost me my job- and what then? I go back to the looney bin? No thank you! Besides, it's not like I haven't been feeding you!"

Geoff shouted something muffled, shaking his head.

"Hey, I'll put a lock on this thing!" She scoffed, "The show is MUCH better without you around. So just stay here, and wait until the finale. You'll go back to your awful party show, and I'll get hostess of the year award. It's for the best."

Blaineley blew a kiss, before slowly shutting the doors.

~o.0.o~

"Alright, this is it. Six players left!" Dane smiled proudly, putting his hands on his hips. "The friendship club is still in this thing, baby- and considering we take up a third of the total contestants left, I'd say we have pretty good odds!"

"Yay, odds!" Glimmer cheered.

"So!" Dane continued, "All we have to do is make sure neither of us are eliminated this challenge, and then next round-"

"You know I can hear everything you're saying, right?" Harper chimed in. Dane froze, turning to look at him. The choice to talk to Glimmer in the bronze carriage where Harper was still waiting probably wasn't the best idea, Dane realized.

"Well... go wait outside!" Dane huffed, pointing to the door, "You don't see me eavesdropping on your alliance meetings!"

"Maybe because I don't have them?"

"Oh, that gives me an idea!" Glimmer beamed, "Harper, why don't YOU join the friendship club? That means we'll be HALF of the contestants left- like a... like a friendship MILITIA!"

"Nope. Absolutely note." Dane crossed his arms adamantly. "Harper is pretty much the lamest person still on the train. Not really friendship militia material..

"Hey! He's my friend!" Glimmer snapped, "If I say he's in, he's-"

"Uh, thanks, Glimmer, I appreciate it," Harper told her, "but I think I'm okay. I'm... not really into alliances. I told Winston the same thing."

"...Winston?" Dane and Glimmer exchanged looks.

"Yeah. The other day," Harper explained, "he asked me to join up with him, but I can't say I trust him."

"Oh, I see what he's trying to do," Dane nodded, smirking, "trying to get his own numbers advantage going in to the finals.'

"...so basically the same thing you're doing," Harper reminded him.

"What? No!... alright,, same basic CONCEPT," Dane conceded, "but we're not gonna let him succeed."

"Don't join up with him, Harper!" Glimmer begged. She darted over, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "You just can't!"

"Don't worry, I won't!" Harper told her, pushing her hands away, "He has 'Bond Villain' written all over him. I say we vote off him or Cass next."

"Whichever comes first," Dane shrugged, "thanks, Harper. You gave me something to think about."

CONFESSIONAL: Dane

Winston starting his own alliance? I'm not that worried. Glimmer and I aren't joining up with him, Harper wouldn't be much help either way, and Flash and Cass are too busy trying to murder each other. We vote him or Cass off, like Harper said, and I'm pretty sure I have the rest in the bag.

END CONFESSIONAL

It was a special kind of hate the two girls shared, sitting across the room from each other, neither Cass nor Flash saying a word. Flash casually laced up her sneakers as Cass stared out of a window, watching the scenery go by. After while, Flash asked, "You don't even care, do you? That someone could have gotten really hurt."

"No. I don't." Cass emphasized this with a yawn. "Because it wasn't me."

"Right. Real convincing," Flash scoffed, "I can understand going after me, but Harper, Wendy? That's a new low."

"At least I'm not scared of birds."

"First of all, emus are basically part raptor." Flash glared up at Cass. "Second of all, I'm not scared of birds. I just don't like them."

"Whatever." Cass turned, staring Flash in the eyes. "Let me explain somethin'. That bird seed thing? Not me. But if you think that's the worst I could do if I wanted, you're wrong. Only one of us is gettin' to the finals, and it ain't you. I need this more."

"Oh yeah? And what makes you so special?"

Cass looked Flash over, scowling. "You know why I don't like you? 'Cause I know your type. You don't take anything seriously. This is just a game to you, like everythin' else. I NEED that money."

"You don't know me at all!" Flash snapped, "You have no idea why I'm here- you just like to think you're more important!"

"Maybe because I am!" Cass got to her feet.

Flash rose to hers. "Or maybe you're no more special than anyone else on this train and you just can't admit that!"

This time, it looked like Cass would take a swing. She raised her fists, Flash doing the same when Blaineley's familiar voice came over the intercom.

"Everyone, report to the dining carriage for your briefing on today's challenge!"

The intercom crackled and went dead. The two girls stared at each other, not moving, before Cass finally huffed and turned away, heading toward the door.

"You're lucky I'm more worried about the challenge than you," she sneered, sliding open the door and walking out.

Once the six competitors were in the dining room, Blaineley addressed them.

"Alright," the hostess began, stepping into the carriage, "today is a special day- the final day you'll get the chance to work in teams. I call today's challenge 'Tag-in, Tag-out'. The six of you will be divided into two groups of three, and will participate in a serious of Japanese theme challenges! Or at least, Japanese game show themed!"

Winston scowled, shuddering a bit.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

Ugh, Japanese game shows. I can't think of anything more moronic and less deserving of my time.

END CONFESSIONAL

"So, here's how it works," Blaineley began, "winning a challenge nets you one point, and each team will be competing for the best out of five. You pick one person to compete in the first challenge. Once it's over, they can choose to compete again, or tag in someone else if the challenge doesn't suit their strengths. So, in the interest of keeping the teams level, I'll be dividing you up according to your strengths and weaknesses. So, for the first team, we have Cass as the muscle, Winston as the brains, and Harper as the... whatever."

"Excellent." Winston smiled, placing a firm hand on Harper's shoulder. "I'm sure we'll get along famously."

"And the second team will be Flash as the unattractive muscle-"

"HEY!"

"Glimmer as the brains, and Dane as the also whatever!"

"Wait, what? How come I'M not the brains?" Dane protested.

"Because you have to be intelligent for that, sweetie," Blaineley shrugged.

"Aww, don't worry Dane!" Glimmer smiled, patting his head. "You can be the brains if you want! What team name should we have, guys?"

"Team name? There's no-" Blaineley began, but it was clear Glimmer wasn't listening.

"Oh, I know! How about the Super Friendship Club Happy Deluxe Edition! You know, 'cuz Japan and stuff!"

"That's cute, Glimmer." Winston smiled patronizingly. "But I'm not sure it'll help you win in the long run. After all, my team is a perfect balance."

"Excuse me- did you say YOUR team?" Cass demanded.

"Slip of the tongue," Winston assured her, "I meant nothing by it. OUR team."

"Glad you guys are getting along," Blaineley smirked, "there's a little... twist for tonight's elimination. There will be no Big Loser, and there will be no voting. Instead, all three members of the losing team will compete at the SAME TIME for immunity! Normally I wouldn't spoil something like this, but hey, makes you work harder, right? That's right, three people will compete for immunity, and one of them won't be walking away from it. The other two will continue to stay until the NEXT time they blow a challenge, which, knowing you guys, will be pretty soon anyway."

CONFESSIONAL: Harper

A three way elimination? Oh man- my team better not lose. I don't know how I'd go up against Cass AND Winston.

CONFESSIONAL: Flash

Dane and Glimmer are tight, but I'm not worried. Glimmer is the only real challenge if I lose.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

Well, this isn't an optimal time to lose. I need both of my team members. Cass as a scapegoat, and Harper as a mindless peon. If it comes down to it, I'll have to pick which piece to sacrifice. Cass? Well, the longer she stays in the game the more of a threat she becomes. Best to cut her loose now.

CONFESSIONAL: Dane

Nah, I'm not worried. We have Flash join the friendship club, win today's challenge, and boom- in the final five!

END CONFESSIONALS

Once the train stopped, Blaineley explained the details of the challenge further.

"So, like the Rainbow Pony challenge, we'll be taking a bus to a studio where the obstacles are set up for you. Feel free to strategize or whatever on the way there."

The doors slid open, the hostess leading the contestants out to the bus. She grabbed a seat up front, Cass slinking away to the back as Winston sat next to Harper, and Glimmer and Dane sat next to Flash.

"Hello there, Harper," Winston greeted warmly, "give any more thought to my proposition?"

"A little- look, it's nice of you to ask, but I think I'm gonna have to turn it down. Alliances just... aren't my thing."

Winston didn't seem bothered by this in the slightest. He wrapped a tight arm around Harper's shoulder, patting his back. "Well, consider it a little longer, won't you? Never hurts to have too many friends in a game like this."

~o.0.o~

"-and that's why it never hurts to have too many friends!" Glimmer concluded from her seat, grinning.

Flash, who had been nodding off, stirred slightly, rubbing her eyes. "Oh, right. Those were some interesting reasons. All one hundred and seven of them."

"I know, right!" Glimmer wrapped an arm around Flash, pulling her into a half-hug. "That's why you should totally join our friendship club full-time!"

Flash slowly removed Glimmer's arm, scooting to the side. "That's, uh, a nice offer, but I think I'm gonna have to say no." As a general rule, Flash wasn't one for working in groups- it wasn't often she could find someone who could keep up. She also wasn't one for excessive hugging. "I kind of prefer working alone."

"Flash." Glimmer forcibly put her arm back. "You know, Sparklebeard once said that you can't break a stick in a hurricane. I don't know what that means, but working together makes everyone better!"

"And besides," Dane chimed in, putting his arm around Flash, "look at what you have to gain- an alliance with the most handsome man on all of television! Eh? Eh?"

Flash glared at Dane, then his arm. He fearfully retracted it, Glimmer following suit.

"Okay, okay, just think it over," Dane grumbled, turning to the window.

Soon enough, the bus stopped, Blaineley leading the contestants to what was perhaps the most bizarre and colorful studio they had ever seen. In the center was a set up that looked like an average waiting room; tables, chairs, a couch, television, a book shelf, and even a doorframe. Surrounding it were zany obstacle courses and tracks of every variety.

"Okay, guys!" Blaineley began, "Let's not delay! Our first challenge will be..."

She paused when she noticed Harold standing next to her, breathing heavily as he stared at the set.

"...can I help you?"

"I just... I just really like Japan, okay?" Harold sighed.

"...get out, Harold."

"Alright, GOSH!"

The hostess shook her head as the intern stormed off, before going back to her explanation. "Anyway, our first challenge will be in the living room set over there. Inside, there are five things made of chocolate. It could be the door, a TV dial, a book, you get the idea. Most of it, however, is just regular furniture- each team will assign one person to go around, biting random things in the room until they find the chocolate. The first team to find the three pieces of chocolate wins the first point!"

"Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick meeeee!" Glimmer begged, "I LOVE CHOCOLATE."

"Yeah, go ahead," Dane agreed, "I think my talent is wasted walking around biting doors."

"Team, if I may?" Winston offered. "I have a refined palate. Perhaps I'd be suited for the challenge."

"You gonna sniff it out like a bloodhound?" Cass scoffed, "Fine, whatever, Be my guest."

Blaineley gave the contestants a nod, and the two headed down, into the room. Winston took his time, sniffing each piece of furniture intently as his teammates looked on in equal parts confusion and disgust.

CONFESSIONAL: Harper

Of all the things I've seen on this show, this MIGHT be the weirdest.

END CONFESSIONAL

Glimmer smiled as she bit down on a doorframe, pulling off a chunk of chocolate.

"Got un!" She called through a full mouth, quickly chewing and swallowing before moving on. It wasn't long before she pulled a chocolate book off a shelf, wolfing that down. Winston stared at her, disgusted, before moving on.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

I've enjoyed crushing the competition thus far, but putting an end to that... blight on humanity known as Glimmer is going to bring an extra smile to my face.

END CONFESSIONAL

It wasn't long before Glimmer found a third piece of chocolate in the form of a table leg.

"And the Team Friendship Happy whatever takes the first challenge!" Blaineley announced. "Still plenty of time to rebound, of course. Let's move on to the second challenge for today, an intellectual challenge affectionately referred to as-"

"I volunteer!" Dane said immediately. "Intellectual challenges are riiight up my alley."

Blaineley just stared at him, amused. "You didn't even let me finish. Maybe you want to hear what it's called, first."

"Nope! I'm totally fine,' he smiled. "Tag me in, Glimmer."

"Pfft, if it means I get to eat chocolate all day? Totally!" She grinned, patting Dane on the shoulder before going back to the room.

"Alright. Then Dane is going for... the Nutcracker!" Blaineley gestured to a nearby stage where two machines were hooked up. They were simplistic, but intimidating- there spaces on each for your feet to go, and what looked like a lock that sprung into place around your ankles. Attached to that was a a simple steel rod with a large red ball on the end.

"Damn right I do!" Dane smirked, "I'm totally going to- wait, what was that called?"

"Well, you'll see in a moment," Blaineley smirked. "Both players will stand on one end of the platform, where you'll be locked into place."

"Okay. But why is it called..." Dane began, eyeing the stage warily.

"Well, I'm going to ask you a series of questions. If you get one wrong, or fail to answer before your opponent, that ball comes up and... well, you'll see," she grinned.

Winston, who fully understood what she meant, immediately tagged Harper in.

"Hey!" Harper glared at Winston, who just smiled.

"I just don't want to hog the spotlight, given my poor performance in the last challenge," he explained, "I have every confidence in you, my boy."

Cass could barely contain her laughter. "Heh, oh man. Anyone got any popcorn?"

"Nope, just broken dreams! Get into your places, boys!" The hostess ordered.

Harper and Dane warily got into position, quickly being locked into place.

"...you know, I don't think I have a problem with being the also whatever anymore," Dane said nervously, "anyone want to switch? Not too late!"

"Oh, yes it is," Blaineley told him, stepping in front of them, "first person to answer three questions correctly wins. First question! What was the first elimination challenge of the season!"

"Climbing the mountain!" Dane answered hastily.

Blaineley nodded, before a wide smile spread across her face and she shook her head. "Nope!"

She pressed a button, and the red ball launched up, hitting Dane square in the groin. Everyone collectively sucked air through their teeth as Dane crumpled forward, crying out in pain.

"Ohdearlordwhy," he managed to choke out, face flushed.

Harper stared at him, wide eyed, before looking toward the hostess, stamping her foot impatiently.

"Clock is ticking, Harper!"

"Uh, right!" He thought quickly. "The mountain climbing was the first challenge, but that only decided who stayed where- the first ELIMINATION challenge was the quiz!"

"that's... correct! Point to Harper!" Blaineley nodded. "Now, Pearl was eliminated in what challenge?"

This, Harper could not recall as easy. Just his luck that Dane was still recovering from the pain.

"Uh... uh..." He frantically racked his thoughts, before guessing, "Geoff ball!"

"Correct!" At the press of a button, Dane was once again doubled over in pain, his swears becoming almost incomprehensible in nature.

"Not looking so good, Dane," Blaineley mused, "Harper, care to put a pin on this? Name the eight pony pals that helped you two challenges ago."

"Uh... Eclipse... Sarge... Doc... Gloom, Rad Brad..." He struggled for a moment, before finishing, "Scarah, Blue and Justice Guy!"

"Correct! Harper scores a point for his team!" Blaineley announced.

"Nope! No way!" Dane said, hastily guarding himself.

"Oh, don't worry, Dane." Blaineley rolled her eyes. "The challenge is over, we don't need to hit you again."

Dane looked relieved. "Really?" he asked, easing up.

"Nope!"

Dane was immediately hit again. "Son of a-" he choked out. His locks released, and he fell face first on the ground. Harper quickly hopped off the stage, letting out a sigh of relief as Cass howled with laughter, and Glimmer slowly helped Dane up, patting his back.

"Good show!" Winston complimented, "I knew you had it in you!"

"Yeah." Harper looked him over warily. "Thanks for volunteering me for that."

"Oh, come now. No hard feelings, surely? I simply thought you'd be better suited for the challenge," he insisted. "After all, you've done quite well in similar challenges before."

"If you say so." Harper gave Winston a look to let him know he didn't quite buy what he was selling.

"okay- the next challenge is a bit more athletic," Blaineley began, "so I think we know who's competing. Isn't that right, muscle head?"

Blaineley shot a smile at Flash, who huffed, tagging herself in. Cass quickly followed suit, swatting Harper's back and stepping forward.

"What? Ready to lose again?" Flash taunted.

"Oh yeah. You talk big, alright." Cass walked forward, staring her down. "let's if you can back it up."

"You know I can."

"Hostile, huh? Perfect." Blaineley walked forward, signaling for them to follow. Eventually she came to two huge treadmills that led to a huge pool of water.

"I recognize this one!" Harper commented, "It's the thing where pieces of wood roll down the treadmill with poses carved into them, right? You have to fit yourself into the shape or you get knocked into the pool!"

"Harper, leave the hosting and exposition to me!" Blaineley snapped. "...but yes, that's right. Various cut-outs will make their way down, and you have to adjust yourself to fit into each one. If you can't, you'll be knocked into the pool of water, and the other team wins a point. Get into position and lets do this thing!"

The two girls hopped up, glaring at each other, before the machines kicked into motion. The positions started simple at first, the two able to get by by leaning forward or holding their arms up, but things quickly complicated. Instead of poses, the cut outs took the form of various shapes, objects, and animals. The two began to tire, struggling to keep on.

"What's... the matter?" Cass panted, "Can't keep up?"

"No... just slowing down for you," Flash retorted.

Cass sneered, turning back as the cut outs got harder and harder, before finally Cass was knocked into the pool of water.

"Great," Blaineley sighed, obviously disappointed, "looks like Flash wins!"

Flash turned, looking down at Cass triumphantly. "Looks like you can back things up, too- straight into a pool of water."

Furious, Cass stood up, balling her fists. "That's it- one more time, you and me! I don''t care what's next, I'm shutting you up!"

"Uh, Cass?" Winston stepped over, concerned- for himself, of course. "You're making this personal. I'll go next."

"Personal? I'll show you personal." Cass shoved Winston aside. "She. Is not. Better than me!"

Winston glared at her, straightening his suit. "Very well, then. Have it your way."

"Fine. You want to go again?" Flash hopped off her treadmill. "I'm game."

"Well, no rule against you two going again," Blaineley shrugged, "alright, fine. Follow me."

It wasn't long before the hostess led them to another room... which was completely empty.

"Go stand inside," she ordered.

"That's it?" Cass looked unimpressed. "Where's the challenge?"

"You'll see soon enough," the hostess replied cryptically. Blaineley shooed them inside, shutting and locking the door behind them. The two girls stood in silence, avoid each others' gaze, when the floor suddenly shifted, slowly sliding out from under them.

"What the-" Flash looked around, startled. As the floor slowly slipped away, she noted two platforms sticking out from the other side of the floor. She quickly jumped to one, Cass jumping to the one next to it. They cast a quick glance downward- nothing but darkness.

Flash opened her mouth to get a jab in, but stopped when their platforms, too, began to slid into the wall; two more sliding out on different sides of the room. The girls quickly jumped to each, barely managing to keep up their balance. This time, Flash did get a jab in.

"Hope you're not... scared of heights!" Flash jumped to another platform just as the other disappeared.

Cass scowled, following suit. "Shut up- I hate you!"

"Not... as much as I hate you!" Flash hopped to another platform. "i can be obnoxious! I can be over-competitive, I can be annoying, but I'd NEVER stoop as low as you!"

"I don't care what you thinka' me!" Cass shouted, "I came here to win, and that's what I'm doing! I don't care about you, or Wendy, or anybody else!" As she hopped over to a platform, Flash's heart raced. She knew she was getting the upper-hand.

"And what about your brother, huh? Does you care about him?"

Cass' eyes shot over to Flash. "Don't you dare," she began, "don't you DARE-" by the time she realized her mistake, it was too late. The platform she stood on quickly began to slide into the wall, giving Cass only a second to jump to the next one. She reached out, hands grasping... only to miss by a hair. She fell into the darkness, landing on a padded cushion. She let out a growl, punching the mattress in frustration. above, the door opened, Flash hopping out of the room- but not before giving Cass a smirk and a wave.

CONFESSIONAL: Flash

Trash-talking one-oh-one, and she totally fell for it!... wait a minute, I had something for-

END CONFESSIONAL

"That's three points!" Blaineley announced, "Flash wins the challenge for her team. Flash, Glimmer, Dane, the three of you have immunity!"

"Alright! FINAL FIVE!" Glimmer cheered, hugging Dane, who was only able to weakly hold up an arm.

"Winston, Harper, Cass... one of you is going home. At least, once Cass climbs out of that hole." The hostess walked over, tossing down a rope. "Get climbing, sweetie! You all have thirty minutes before the elimination challenge.

CONFESSIONAL: Harper

An elimination challenge against Cass and Winston. Am I nervous? Definitely.

CONFESSIONAL: Cass

Winston, Harper, I don't care. I'll take out whoever I need to tonight, and after that, I'm taking out Flash for good. Whoever's left ain't a problem.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

A loss. Damn. Not exactly ideal for my current situation... but here's what I'm thinking. Cass isn't the most cooperative person on this show. So I offer each her and Harper an alliance. If she turns it down, Harper and I team up an eliminate Cass, then vote off Flash next. If Harper says no, well, I don't exactly need help eliminating him.

END CONFESSIONALS

"Psst, Harper."

Harper turned just as Winston walked up next to him, whispering.

"Cass. She's gotten dangerous, hasn't she? Flash, too. Their little rivalry is out of hand. It's becoming a threat to everyone in the game- I think we should nip it in the bud while we have the chance. Work together to eliminate Cass."

"Look, for the last time," Harper sighed, "i don't want an alliance with you!"

"Is that so?" Winston only smiled. "I suppose you'd like to take her on yourself, would you?"

"Well... why not?"

"Why not?" This was the first thing to catch Winston genuinely offguard. "What do you mean, why not? Unless the challenge is intellectual, she'd destroy you. You're better off with me-"

"I don't TRUST you," Harper insisted, "I haven't forgotten what happened with Ryuzaki!"

"Oh, I thought we were past this," Winston sighed, "must a man forever be tormented by his mistakes?"

"That wasn't a mistake- or I bet it wasn't," Harper frowned, "and so what if you think she'd destroy me? So does everyone back home! But you know what, no one back home thought I'd ever make it this far, either!"

"Winston watched, taken aback.

"I've made friends on this trip," Harper continued, "learned things, done things that most people never considered trying! I love movies. I want to MAKE movies. And, in a way, doing this, I kind of did! I'm not some kind of hero like Batman or Aragorn or Picard. Cass probably WOULD destroy me in a fight. But I don't know that until it happens. And you know? I'd rather go out honestly then go out after being backstabbed by some... some second rate James Bond villain cliche!"

"Winston stared at Harper, silent, his face slowly reddening with each word. After he was finished, Winston straightened his suit.

"You'll regret this," Winston promised, "I'll see personally that you do."

"He gave Harper a shove before, cane in hand, he stormed away.

A while passed, and when Blaineley gave the ten minute warning, Harper sighed, approaching Cass.

"Hey, listen, Cass?" He began. "Listen. Winston found me a bit ago, and I thought you should know he asked me to-"

"-bump me out of the challenge?" Cass finished, "Figures."

"Uh... yeah," Harper blinked, "how'd you..."

"'cause he made me the same offer," Cass said bluntly, "said if I 'crushed' you he'd help me with my problem. Guessin' you told him no."

Harper nodded.

"So did I."

"So wait," Harper began, "does that mean you're going after-"

"I'm going after anyone who gets in my way," Cass replied, "if that means you, fine. Fancypants, fine. So my advice? Don't get in my way."

"Time for the elimination!" Blaineley called, "Everyone, over here!"

Cass rolled her eyes. "See you at elimination."

~o.0.o~

"Behind Blaineley was a large, circular platform with three wooden sticks on them- by now, the contestants knew what this meant.

"ANOTHER duel challenge?" Cass huffed.

"Shut up! It's an easy to set up and surefire way to create drama!" Blaineley snapped back defensively, "Besides, its a three man battle this time, which makes it more interesting! Since you all know what this is, brats, I'll let you get started. The three of you fight, the first person to get knocked off the platform is eliminated. Get going!"

The three climbed up, Harper taking a shaky breath as they grabbed their weapons. Winston was right. He was probably toast.

"And... BEGIN!"

To everyone's surprise, Cass stepped back, yawning as she watched Winston leap toward Harper, swinging and narrowly missing. Harper let out a gasp, barely taking a step before Winston swung again, this time hitting Harper in the stomach.

"Fight back, boy!" Winston demanded, hitting Harper in the shoulder. Harper winced, stumbling away, but managing to hold up his stick to deflect another blow from Winston. It didn't last long, as Winston kicked Harper in the gut, causing him to double forward.

"Hey, he's fighting dirty!" Flash called out, Blaineley just smiling and waving for the fight to continue.

Harper attempted to get a swing in, but Winston reached out, grabbing him by the hair.

d"Cliche, hm?" Winston pulled his hair, Harper letting out a cry of pain. "CLICHE?" He threw Harper aside, who just barely managed to avoid sliding off the platform. Harper grasped his weapon, but Winston walked over calmly, placing his foot on Harper's hand and digging it in.

"If you ever talk to me like that again..." Winston pulled his foot off, looking down at him. "Listen to me. Listen to me carefully. I'm better than you. That's why I can do this."

He pulled his hand back, slapping Harper across the face.

"What the hell, he can't- HEY!" Flash moved for the stage, Glimmer following suit.

"YOU DON'T TREAT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!" Glimmer howled, but the two girls were quickly restrained by interns as Dane just looked on in shock. Winston made eye contact with Glimmer, flashing a smile, before slapping Harper once more.

"I'm better than you!" he continued, this time to no one in particular. "I'm not a cliche. You're jealous of my status, and you should be. You're garbage. You're all garbage, sitting in your parent's basement, making home movies. Garbage, because you were a star athlete in highschool and think that makes you something. Garbage, because you have the audacity to THINK you're a genius in MY presence-"

"Harper suddenly drove the end of his staff into Winston's gut. The mastermind was silenced, eyes widening as Harper got to his knees, hitting Winston in the legs. Winston hit the ground with a thud, wincing as Harper stood up.

"Long winded speech that gives your opponent time to recover," Harper panted, "villain cliche, like, number thirty."

Harper raised his staff up, ready to knock Winston off the platform. The mastermind raised his hands weakly.

"Not like this," he whispered, "Harper, it was just for show. Not like this."

"Time for one more cliche," Harper frowned, "this is for Burton."

Cass suddenly ran forward, slamming her staff into Harper's back full force. He let out a yell, Cass quickly grabbing him and throwing him off of the platform.

"HARPER IS ELIMINATED!" Blaineley shouted, "CASS AND WINSTON ARE STILL IN THE GAME!"

Harper slowly picked himself up off the ground, hair a mess, bruises and welts beginning to form on his body. Before he could say anything, Glimmer pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'll kill them!" She promised, "You had 'em, Harper! You had 'em fair and square!"

"I know..." Harper sighed, "I... I can't believe it's over..."

"That was total crap," Flash huffed, "they should have called it off, Winston should be out of here!"

"If you want justice, you came to the wrong place," Harper quoted with a slight chuckle.

"No I didn't." Flash glared intently at Cass. "They'll pay for this. All of it."

Glimmer pulled away, sniffing. "Take care of yourself, okay? Make sure you eat your pancakes every morning, and write me every week!"

"There's only a week or so left-" Harper tired to explain, but was silenced by another hug.

"Can we hurry this up?" Blaineley asked, tapping her foot.

Glimmer looked up at her, eyes narrowed. "I'LL BREAK YOU!"

Blaineley stepped away, visibly unnerved, as Dane sighed, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, I guess you're not the lamest thing to ever happen," he shrugged, "we'll, uh, totes avenge you and stuff. Go team. Woo!"

"You can stop trying, Dane," Harper said, finally managing to break free of Glimmer. He took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and stood up a bit taller. "Well... this is it. Bye, guys... its been fun. Really. Thanks."

"Yeah. You too," Flash grumbled, giving him a quick, uncomfortable hug before pushing him away.

Harper smiled, pulling away, before heading to the door. "Good luck, guys!" He waved, I'll say hey to the others for you!" Head held high, he opened the door of the studio, stepping outside. Japanese game shows, dramatic fights, betrayal... it gave him a pretty good idea for a movie.

~o.0.o~

The night on the train was a quiet one. No one was much in the mood for chatter, and Winston sulked in his carriage. His temper had bested him. His plan had gotten him out of the line of fire, and his short fuse got him back into it.

The door slid open, and he looked up to see Cass walk inside, a serious look on her face.

"Before, you promised you could help me get rid of Flash."

"...yes, that's right."

"Said you're good with plans?"

"Right."

"Good." Cass extended her hand. "Because we're going to need a damn good plan to even the odds. Partner."

(A/N: Not too much to say here. That elimination made me a sad panda, so I think I'm going to go play videogames to cushion the blow XD For real, Harper is... well, he's a personal favorite of mine for a lot of reasons, and while he made it farther than originally planned, the loss still pained me a bit. Though, I do feel the fight scene matched Ryuzaki's elimination, if not surpassed it. What do you guys think?

Well, my hosting duties on the RP forum kept me from working on this, but the next episode I've had planned from beginning to end for a long time. I'm really looking forward to it. I have a few surprises in store, and it's arguably the most important episode in the series, including CTV. It's going to set up a lot of what's to come. And there is MUCH more to come! Thank you guys so much for sticking with this. Whether you read and review, just read, or clicked on this chapter without reading any of the others- seriously man, stop doing that, you're only going to confuse yourself- thank you for your support. No real reason for saying this, just... thanks! I have a grand plan for what happens overall, and I'm excited and genuinely grateful to share it with you.. even if it does take five more years!

Kidding!...or am I?)


	15. Plant the Seeds

The train rolled steadily through the night, the final five contestants sitting in the dining room, waiting for Blaineley to address them.  
"Rather late for a challenge, isn't it?" Winston yawned, "I do hope we won't be doing something as foolish as rummaging around in the woods in total darkness. There are easier ways to get ticks or some sort of awful disease-"  
"I hope it IS the woods." Glimmer stood up in her seat, slamming her hands on the table. "They won't find your body there, WINSTON!"

Winston, though he felt more than a little worried, did not let his feelings show. "Dear girl, I already explained. I have no ill will toward Harper! I was just putting on a little... showmanship, is all! I had to play it up for the cameras! If anything, I helped the boy. He looked splendid as the underdog, just splendid. Why, I wager when he goes home, he'll have many invitations to the prom and or home coming dance. Its just the parts we play."

"I'll SHOW YOU PARTS!" Glimmer got to her feet, lunging across the table. Winston let out a frightened yelp, falling out of his seat as Blaineley stormed in, pointing. "Restrain her!"  
Eva and Harold quickly walked in, grabbing Glimmer and pulling her back. "Let me go, let me go!"  
"Glimmer!" Blaineley walked over, hitting her with a roll of newspaper. "BAD Glimmer! No killing contestants, that's my job!"

Glimmer hissed, swatting at Blaineley, the interns struggling to hold her back.

"I suggest you all get it together," the hostess advised them, "tonight's challenge is special- a talent show in front of a LIVE audience?"

There was less of a reaction than Blaineley would have hoped.

"A talent show?" Cass rolled her eyes, unimpressed. "This'll pick the final four competitors, and you go for a TALENT show?"

"Actually, Cass, it wasn't my idea," Blaineley corrected, the train beginning to slow down.

"Then who's was it? Geoff's?"

"Nope."

The train finally stopped, the doors sliding open. A familiar figure stepped on board, removing his coat and handing it to Blaineley.  
"Hang up my coat, would you?" Milton yawned, straightening his suit, "Oh, and fetch me something to eat. I'm famished from the trip."

~o.0.o~

Blaineley watched Milton nervously from across the table, twiddling her thumbs as he ate.

"I'm disappointed, Blaineley," Milton sighed as he eyed a spoonful of soup, "months ago this train was home to gourmet cuisine. Now its serving common swill."

"Uh, Mr. Milton, we didn't have the money to feed the contestants all that-"  
"Not for the contestants," he scoffed, dropping his spoon, "ME. It's not like I didn't give you advanced notice."

"But you didn't say-"

"Does a man SAY he wants only the finest wines and cuisine? No. It's a given, Blaineley. Just like it should have been a given for you to make preparations."

Blaineley cast a glance to the closet housing an unconscious Geoff. She had made preparations, alright.

Milton sighed, dabbing his chin with a napkin, before asking, "where's Geoff?"

Blaineley's blood froze. He couldn't have known, could he? Her mind raced for answers, eventually stammering out, "Uh, I don't follow..."  
"Blaineley, do you think I'm stupid, or just blind?" Milton demanded. "I'm writing checks to Geoff, very generous checks, so why have I not seen him on television?"

"The... the thing is..." Blaineley stammered, trying to regain herself as Milton just stared, waiting for an answer. "The thing is, we had some disagreements about how to run things. I wanted to cook up drama, let people get hurt, like you said-"

"Let me cut you off, Blaineley. That is what I said. In fact, I'm impressed you followed my instructions so well." His praise soon turned to annoyance. "But if you've done anything to Geoff, do you have any idea how much that could cost the show? Do you have any idea what you could be risking this far in production, this close to being finished?"

Blaineley slowly shook her head.  
"Didn't think about that, did you?" He stood up, looking her over in disgust. "If you've done anything to jeopardize this show, I'll have you locked back up. For good, this time."

The rising fear and anger made Blaineley get to her own feet. "Oh, think you can push me around and threaten me, huh? Well guess what? Get rid of me, and EVERYONE will know about what goes on in production-"

Milton just laughed. "Are you attempting to blackmail me? That's... good effort, really. I can appreciate that. But who do you think people will believe? The former mental patient, or her employer who tried so hard, so desperately to rehabilitate her and give her a second chance?"

"...cameras," Blaineley said suddenly, "there's cameras and audio equipment everywhere. What makes you think they didn't catch you saying that?"

"Hm. Okay, let's think about that a moment. If that were true, who operates them? The audio and camera crew. Who employees the audio and camera crew? Me. Who pays the audio and camera crew? Me." He headed for the door. "You're outplayed, Blaineley. Thanks for the meal. See you on stage."  
Blaineley watched hopelessly as Milton exited the carriage. Looks like she had one challenge left to host. She decided to make the most of it.  
~o.0.o~  
"Blaineley's been gone a while," Dane commented, "I wonder where- oh!"  
He paused as the door slid open, the hostess walking inside.

"'Bout time," Cass scoffed, "where've you been?"  
"Busy," the hostess said curtly, "which I suggest you get. You each pick your talent. You get one shot to impress the judges- ESPECIALLY Milton and I." She pointed to the doors. "Get going. You'll be lead to your own dressing rooms and given an hour to prepare. Your orders have been selected randomly for you. Winston will go first, then Flash, Glimmer, Cass, and finally Dane."

"Best for last," Dane grinned proudly, "only trouble is picking what talent to do- I mean, I've got so many. Not to brag, but-"

"Dane, just close your mouth," Blaineley sighed, "before you head to your dressing rooms you'll go out on stage and address the audience, meet the judges, that sort of thing. So let's get this overwith."  
~o.0.o~

The contestants soon found themselves in a huge building, being navigated around backstage by an intern. They began to hear cheers, growing louder and louder in volume, before becoming nearly deafening as they stopped just outside the stage, where Milton was whispering something to Harold.  
"Oh... there you are all are! Away with you." Milton shooed Harold off, before turning to everyone else. "Okay. I'm going on first, then you. Just follow the prompts, and you'll be fine." Milton took a moment to compose himself, straightening his suit, before grinning and walking out on stage, microphone in hand.

The audience erupted in cheer, Milton nodding and holding the microphone out to them, taking a moment before grinning and pulling it back to him. "Welcome, to the first ever LIVE Reality Rush!"

He was met with another cheer, and again, he gave them a moment to let it out.  
"These five contestants have made their way through fourteen episodes and over a dozen challenges to be here. And at the end of the night, you'll see one more leave as we determine the four competitors heading into the semi-finals. So, bring them out! First off, callous cowgirl, CASS!"  
The crowd booed as Cass walked out stage, looking annoyed at first, then nervous once she noted the size of the crowd.  
"The sparkly dark horse of doom, Glimmer!"  
The crowd cheered as Glimmer skipped out, waving. "Heya guys, hey!"  
"Athlete with an attitude, Flash!"  
Flash walked out, looking around as the crowd cheered huh. "Huh. Stage is big enough- gonna need ramps there... and there."  
"Yes, yes, we'll get to that," Milton huffed, "next, the... the... Dane! The Dane!"  
"Pfft. Like I need an intro-" Dane's confidence faltered when he walked out to the sound of crickets. "...duction." Nothing? Really?

"And finally, the star of the show, the genius, the gentlemen, the good-looking... WINSTON!"  
Winston strolled out on stage, looking right in his element. He ignored the shower of boos, instead feeding into the cheers he received, though they were few in number.  
"Thank you, thank you!" He beamed, blowing kisses to the audience, "Lovely to be here!"  
"There they are, everyone!" Milton continued, "Next up, your judges for the evening! First, of course. the CEO and founder of Milton's Millions, host of Milton's minute, creator of Celebrity Smackdown, Milton's Millionaires, and Camp TV, voted 'Most Attractive for his Age' four years running-"  
"And most humble," Flash mumbled to herself.  
"-yours truly, Burgess Milton!"  
The crowd cheered, Flash laughing.  
"Burgess? Your name is BURGESS?"

Milton shot her a glare, before continuing. "Second, the woman who must be very carefully considering her life decisions, Blaineley!"  
Blaineley walked out, grumbling, taking a seat as fast as she could and ignoring the crowd entirely.

"And finally, another face you might be familiar with. The biggest loser of the game and of calories... PLANT!"

Plant walked out to a chorus of boos and the shock of the contestants.  
"You?" Winston looked disgusted. "What are you doing here? You lost first- or is the judging panel a haven for wash-ups, now? Present company excluded, Milton."  
"Wash up?" Plant gave Winston an indignant look. "I never got my chance to shine, and look how the show is paying for it! Look who's in the final five! That's why I'm back. EVERYBODY!" Plant turned to the crowd, microphone in hand. "Let the producers know what you want, what this show needs! BRING BACK PLANT! BRING BACK PLANT!"

The crowd stared at him, silent.  
"BRING BAC- wait, i have something better! Everyone, pull out your cellphones!" He ordered. "Go on twitter with the hashtag Plant the seeds! Let them know-"

"Okay, that's enough," Milton sighed, "sit down, you walking mistake. Now, before we begin, let's learn what the contestants plan to do for the show! Winston, you first!"  
"Simple- I'll be doing a magic show," Winston smiled.

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

It may seem childish, but I've always liked magic. Anything that involves the deception of those less intelligent than yourself is always amusing.

END CONFESSIONAL

"Interesting choice... Cass?"

"Uh..." she stammered, staring out at the crowd before shaking it off. "I can play guitar, I guess..."  
"Really? Surprising. Flash, dare I ask what sort of talent you have planned?"

"Well, its like this," she began, "there's gonna be this fire, right? And-"

"Enough, enough! I'm sorry I asked," Milton scoffed, waving it away. "Just take it up with the set designers and don't burn anything down. Glimmer?"  
"Easy! Singing and dancing!" she cheered.  
"I could have guessed. And finally, Dane?"

Dane, finally collecting himself, cleared his throat and said, "uh, I don't know. let me think..."  
"No time for that. You're singing," Milton told him.  
"Wait, singing?" Dane sounded panicked, "That's the one thing I can't-"  
"Not my problem! Should have picked something else, then. Get moving and get ready, we'll call you out in a bit!" As the contestants were led away, Milton took a seat next to Blaineley.  
"Now, with Winston on first, I want you to give him a good score," Milton whispered, "its important."  
"Really? After what just happened you're asking favors from me?" Blaineley scoffed.  
"Blaineley, if we're parting ways, its up to you on what terms," he said simply.

"Whatever. Why do you care what he gets, anyway?"  
"It's... in our best interest." Of course, that didn't begin to describe why. "Let's just say I have big things planned."

~o.0.o~

Backstage, Winston let himself into Cass' dressing room. The girl was fiddling absently with a guitar the crew had given her, looking worried.  
"Oh, don't tell me you're nervous," Winston sighed, looking disappointed.

"I'm not. Shut up." She didn't look at him.

"Good, you had better not be. Listen, the plan is simple tonight. I'll go on, probably win, and after, we take care of Glimmer and Dane."

"What makes you think it'll be that easy?"  
"Simple. Dane is a talent-less hack, and Glimmer... well, things go wrong all the time on stage." He gave an indifferent shrug. "One of them will be the big loser. If we don't have the voting advantage, we just have to make sure whoever goes up against them crushes them in the elimination challenge. Which shouldn't be difficult. Then, in the next challenge, we take care of Flash."

"Just like that?" She asked suspiciously.  
"Just like that," Winston nodded, leaving out the part where he betrayed Cass. "Anyway, I'll let you compose yourself. Remember, you only have to be better than our competition. And that shouldn't be hard at all."

Winston gave her shoulder a pat, before stepping out into the hallway. He began toward his own dressing room, but came to a stop when he bumped into a pale young woman. She wore dark blue jeans, simple black shoes, and a grey hoodie, all capped off with a curious, tattered black beanie,

"Apologies- I didn't see you there," Winston told her, surprised. Not a lie; the girl seemed to come absolutely out of nowhere.

The woman looked him over slowly, almost analytically, before simply shaking her head, silent. This struck Winston as rude. He apologized, and she didn't say anything back?

"You don't have a name tag," he observed, "I do hope you're not some fan sneaking around backstage."

"Fan?" this brought an eerie smile to the girls lips. "I've been watching you all for some time now, but no, I'm not a fan."

"Then who are you." Winston was not amused.

"A... judge, of sorts," the girl replied with a shrug.

"Now I know you're lying. Milton introduced the judges already." Winston smiled, happy to have caught the girl in a lie. She, however, kept up the same eerie smile.

"I never said I was judging the show," she laughed, before walking past him, vanishing down the hall.

~o.0.o~

Dane sat in his dressing room, staring into the mirror as Glimmer chatted incessantly in the background, having now changed into the same dress she wore during the pony pals challenge.

"Okay, SO! I'm gonna give a twirl, then signal for the fireworks to shoot off!" Glimmer hummed, gesturing wildly with her hands, "Then once I hit the chorus, the lights flash on and... Dane? Uh, helloooo? Dane? Daneeee?"  
Dane stared into the mirror, silent. "Nobody cared. Just like mom said."  
"What?" Glimmer looked at him, confused. "Uh, earth to Dane!"

Dane blinked, shaking his head. "Huh, what?"

"You totally zonked out there," Glimmer told him, "said something about your mom?"  
At this, Dane gave a long sigh, planting his head into the table. "I'm going home tonight, Glimmer," he said, matter of factly, "I have a lot of talents, but singing pretty much isn't one of them."

"What? Says who?" Glimmer demanded. "You can do anything you set your mind to!"

"Says my mom," he insisted, "and she'd know. She sang professionally and couldn't make it, so if she says I can't, she's got to be right."

"...wait a second. You said she didn't make it?" Glimmer asked.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"If she didn't make it, why are you listening to her?" Glimmer scoffed, "Why not take advice from, you know, an actual singer!"  
"She was an actu- nevermind," Dane muttered, waving her away. "I don't know what to sing, anyway."

"Hmm..." Glimmer tilted her head, thinking. "Oh, I know! Why don't you ask one of the crew guys? One of them has to know what kinda music he likes!"

"Huh... that's not a bad idea!" Dane agreed, "if I can manage NOT to totally butcher his favorite song, maybe it'll be enough to save me from the chopping block!"  
"That's the spirit!" Glimmer beamed, "Go out there and knock 'em dead!"

"I am- I will! I totally got this!" Dane puffed out his chest, a smirk spreading across his face as he headed out into the hall. Glimmer watched him go, her look of confidence changing to one of confusion as Flash stepped into view, wheeling a canister of Hill Brand propane behind her on a dolly.

"Uh, Flash? Whatcha got there?" Glimmer asked.

"Propane, Glimmer," Flash commented, "need it to... start a fire."

"...oh, okay!" Glimmer smiled, not questioning it. "Need some help there?"  
"Uh, no, wheeling a tank of propane is really only a one person job," Flash told her, "thanks, though."

"Well, why don't I give you moral support!" This wasn't a question, as Glimmer immediately took her place by Flash's side. "So! Whatcha doin?"  
"I told you," Flash half sighed, "wheeling out this can to the stage!"  
"No, no, I mean for your performance!"  
"Oh!" Flash seemed significantly more interested in this. "I'm gonna jump through two hoops of fire- on a scooter!... no, that's dumb. Maybe a pogo stick!"  
"Sounds fun!" Glimmer cheered, "Also reaaaally dangerous. You're gonna wear a helmet, right?"  
"Pfft. Where's the fun in that?" Flash gave an indifferent shrug as she headed out toward the stage. "You burn out or fade away, Glimmer. And I am gonna burn out. Where's the point in sitting around, never taking risks and getting old?"

"I dunno, I kinda like old people!" Glimmer hummed, "Back home, they always teach you life lessons and give you sweets!"  
"That's... not really the point I was getting at, but okay!" Flash let out a puff as she placed the tank just outside the door to the stage. "Alright, Milton said here should be good. Thanks for the, uh, moral support."  
"Don't mention it!" Glimmer gave a twirl, giggling. "I gotta go get ready. Good luck!"

~o.0.o~

Winston was just getting ready to perform when his door opened, someone stepping inside. Winston was getting ready to tell them to shove off when he was in the mirror that it was Milton.

"Sir!" Winston spun around in his chair, a wide smile across his face as he stood up, offering a hand. "It's a pleasure to see you!"

"You as well, sir," Milton smiled, shaking. "Listen, I just wanted to talk to you a moment. How do you like this? Being on television."

"Being on television? Well, I think it must be overwhelming for the others, but for me, I'm quite used to it." Winston gave a confident smile. "I've starred in quite a few commercials back home. Once the luster wears off, it's a job, like any other. We entertain the masses with our product."  
"Ahh, a man after my own heart." Milton flashed an approving smile. "Well, I'm very glad you see it that way. How'd you like a job?"

"A... job? Sir?" Winston looked at him, confused.

Milton just chuckled. "Winston, I'm impressed with how you've handled things this season. Maybe the way you played the game-" a blatant lie, "-but the composure and class you've shown otherwise. Our female audience is also rather enamored with your looks. A young, classy man like yourself? Why... I think you'd go far as the next host of Reality Rush."  
For the first time, Winston felt shocked. "The... next host? Are you sure?"  
"Why wouldn't I be? The people know you, and love you or hate you. Either way, you get reaction. The ratings would sky rocket with you at the head of the show. I can see it now... Reality Rush: Castle Crashers. Set in England, your home country, you'd be the 'lord' of a castle, along with sixteen brand new competitors."  
Winston listened silently, nodding his head, heart fluttering.

"Of course... this isn't an official offer," Milton said after a while, "just a taste of things that might be to come. What I really came out here to tell you was to put on a good show tonight. You impress me enough, and you as a host may be a reality. I won't cheat to help you win, of course. But if you can, it'd go a long way."

"Impress you? Win? Is that all i have to do?" Winston smiled, straightening his suit. "Tell them to prepare the stage. The next host of Reality Rush is ready to grace it."  
~o.0.o~

The curtains were finally pulled back, revealing the now lit stage.  
"Thank you for your patience, ladies and gentlemen," Milton announced, "we now begin tonight's challenge! First and foremost, you love him, you hate him, WINSTON!"  
Winston walked on stage, still receiving heavy boos. Though, as Milton said, there were still the few that supported him. Winston still wore the same suit, thought he added a tophat to his ensemble, giving it a quick tip to the audience before he stepped back, clearing his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen. Magic. It's one thing to possess showmanship, to suspend people's disbelief." Winston flicked his wrist, a rose appearing in his hand. This was met with small applause as he smiled, leaning down and giving the rose to a girl in the front row, winking. "Yes, these are all things you've seen countless times before. But it's one thing to be a showman, and another to show an audience TRUE magic. And for that... I'll need a volunteer."

Soon enough, a young man ended up on stage, introducing himself, and the show began. Winston turned his charm up to eleven, beginning to win the crowd over with his charm as he took them through various tricks- none of which were too special, given the lack of a proper set up, but no one seemed to mind. He was ultimately met with a round of applause, smiling and bowing as he turned to the judges.  
"Well Winston,, I'm impressed," Milton smiled, "despite what little-"

"I'm sorry sir, let me cut you off there," Plant interrupted, standing up. "Everyone! I want you all to know that with our support, hashtag 'Plant the seeds' has received... three retweets. Guys, listen, I'm not sure you heard me right. It's on twitter, and the hashtag is-"

"They heard you right, no one cares. Shut up and sit down," Milton ordered, Plant reluctantly obliging. "I'd recommend not interrupting me again. What was I saying? Oh yes. Winston! Despite the routine being a bit standard, you made up for in showmanship and charisma what you lacked in proper preparation and equipment. So, for making the best of a bad situation, I'm going to give you... a ten out of ten!"

"Thank you sir, thank you," Winston smiled, nodding.  
"And I'm going to give you a ten out of ten too," Blaineley sighed, "because my career is over anyway, no sense in ending my life too, right guys?"  
Winston, puzzled over the remark, opened his mouth to speak, but Milton quickly changed topics.

"Haha, very funny, Blaineley! Plant, what do you think?"

"What do I think? I think you made a mockery of yourself," Plant scoffed, "there's no such thing as 'magic'. I'm an expert on spirit science and philosophy, so believe me, I'd know. You didn't bring any true art or passion to this, and your name isn't Plant, so I'm giving you a zero out of ten!"

"Yes, very good," Winston scowled.

"...I'd consider bumping up your score if you retweet my hashtag though," Plant added sheepishly.  
Winston glared at him. "I don't believe that's going to happen."  
"...please?"  
"No. Piss off."

"Alright ladies and gentleman, a twenty out of ten!" Milton announced as Winston quietly exited the stage. "A decent enough start. Will anyone be able to top it? Let's see Flash try to do just then when we return from our break!"  
~o.0.o~

The commercials aired normally, finally coming to the last clip.

_"Coming this summer."  
The camera opened to a young, dark skinned woman standing in a court room. Her hair was cut short, and she wore a formal black suit._

_"I'll my life I've defended people," she said in a cut to another season, "I just never thought I'd have to defend myself."'  
"One woman sets out to clear her name," the narrator continued._

_The camera cut back to court, a judge angrily hammering at his podium. "Order, damn it, I want order in my court!"  
"Starring Roch... Roch... starring Rochelle-"_

The screen quickly began changing colors, switching from static to movie clips.

_"I told you, I love you, damn i-"_

20-9-3-11 20-15-3-11

_"Oh yeah? Who else is going to represent me, huh? Everyone-"_

3-1-14-20 18-21-14 6-15-18-5-22-5-18

_"-turned their backs on me, everyone-"_

_18-5-13-5-13-2-5-18 8-5-18_

_"-cover up-"_

_18-5-13-5-13-2-5-18 16-5-14-5-13-15-16-5_

"-_murder! I'm innocent, damn-"_

~o.0.o~

The camera cut back to a confused Milton, who listened to his headset briefly, before turning back toward the cameras. "Sorry about that, everyone at home- it seems we're having technical difficulties. But, perfect timing for it, because we're ready for our second talent of the night! Please give a warm welcome to Flash!"  
The curtains were drawn back as Flash walked out, revealing a ramp, along with two hoops at varying distances. Milton gave a quick signal, and the hoops suddenly burst into flame.

"So, against my better judgement, I'm allowing you to do your talent tonight, which is...?" Milton began.

"Being awesome," Flash huffed. To her, the answer was obvious. "But, if I have to explain it, I'm gonna ride this skateboard off that ramp and through those flaming hoops!"

"Sounds right up our viewers' alley," Milton grumbled, "okay Flash, no sense prolonging the loss of my brain cells, go on ahead!"

Flash quickly got into place, one foot on the skateboard as she took a breath, before kicking off. She stared at the ramp intently, picking up as much speed as she could until she slid up- and into the air. She ducked her head as she sailed through the first ring, soaring through the air... and through the second, landing safely. The crowd burst into applause, chanting her name as she just shrugged, kicking the board upright and grabbing a hold of it.  
"Meh. Wasn't the coolest thing ever,' she said indifferently.

"Not the coolest thing ever?" Milton stared at her, half surprised, half amused. "Perhaps I should have a camera crew on you during your spare time. well, despite this not being my cup of tea, you did get a reaction from the crowd. You entertained, and you didn't mess up... though a mess up may have been better. So, far that, I'll award you... a nine out of ten."  
"Five. And you're lucky I'm giving you that," Blaineley scowled.

Plant wasted no time in speaking. "Okay, before I give you your rating, I want to know whether or not you retweeted Plant the Seeds, my twitter campaign to-"

"Sorry, who are you again?" Flash asked.

"...ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO!" Plant shouted, slamming his fists on the table.

Flash snickered, walking off stage as the crowd cheered. "Whatever, bro!"

"Fourteen out of thirty! Certainly not enough to beat Winston's record, though it remains to be seen just how well she'll hold up to the other contestants," Milton remarked, "let's see... third we have Glimmer, singing, quote, 'the greatest song to ever exist ever'. God save us all."

Milton took a seat as the light dimmed, Glimmer twirling out on stage, microphone in hand. Her dress glistened in the light, exhibiting a kind of radiance that made even Blaineley a bit jealous.

"Okay, hit the music, guys!" Glimmer cheered.

Milton groaned as he heard the first few notes of Erasure's "Always", though relented when Glimmer began singing. Her voice was surprisingly good, if a bit generic in sound. Milton wasn't particularly shocked by this- given her time on Rainbow Pony Rehab Center, it made sense she'd sound like every other "good" singer on television. Milton was ready to give her a good, average passing grade and move on when suddenly a shrill shrieking noise sounded through the microphone, startling Glimmer into dropping it, the music cutting out shortly after.

"Glimmer," Milton sighed, "what is this."

"Uh- something with the sound!" Glimmer gulped, "I dunno what went wrong, I don't-"

"Well, thank you for wasting my time," Milton huffed, "I was willing to give your manufactured performance a passing grade, but clearly you didn't prepare adequately for this beforehand. I'm going to give you a five out of ten."

"Five," Blaineley agreed.

"Pfft. Your taste in music is awful," Plant scoffed, "try something with real depth, like the garage album I posted on my blog. Zero out of ten."

"Looks like a ten out of thirty," Milton remarked, "not looking good, Glimmer. Not looking good at all."

"But- I don't understand! that wasn't even my fault!" Glimmer protested.

"Probably not," Milton agreed, "still, a waste of time. And I have to agree with Plant on this one, your taste in music is awful. Please leave."

Glimmer huffed, muttering to herself as she stomped backstage. Further backstage, Cass was just leaving her room, guitar in hand, when she spotted Winston leaning against a nearby wall, snickering.

"Glimmer was doing so well," he mused, "shame about the audio troubles. Scored a ten out of thirty- so I think you're safe from being the Big Loser."

"Didn't need your help," Cass grumbled, walking past him.

"Stop it. You did." Winston smiled, crossing his arms. "Admit it. You're afraid. Shaking like a leaf. Big, tough Cass can't bring herself to twang out some hick song in front of a handful of people-"

Winston was cut off when Cass shoved him up against the wall angrily. Winston looked momentarily worried, before a smile came to his face.

"Angry. Good. Better than afraid. I wouldn't do anything you might regret later on down the road, though." Winston chuckled. "I'm one bridge you won't want to burn."

Cass pulled away, annoyed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you'll see eventually." Winston took a moment to fix his outfit. "For now, it means I'm you're only ticket to the finals. Now, get out there and try not to lose."

Cass stared at him, hate in her eyes. She only had to work with him a little longer, she reminded herself. She turned, headed out, and tried not to lose.

~o.0.o~

"Uh, you sure it's okay to be in here?" Harold asked as he and Eva stepped into the host's carriage.

"Of course, idiot. I'm pretty sure Milton told us to look here," Eva replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well, yeah, but Blaineley didn't. And Blaineley is really scary," Harold whispered, perhaps out of fear of being overheard.

"Oh, please. There's nothing scary about her," Eva muttered, beginning to open and sift through drawers, absently helping herself to some money from Blaineley's dresser. "So she got a giant robot one time, big deal. What are we even supposed to be looking for?... Harold? HAROLD! Don't ignore-"

When she turned, her jaw dropped. Harold stood in front of an opened closet, silent as he watched a tied up and sleeping Geoff.

"Uh... I think we found it," he blinked.

~o.0.o~

Back on stage, Cass steadied her breathing as she played. The first few notes of her song came out sloppy, unsteady, but the more she played, the more she was able to tune everything out. Her thoughts drifted to other places, her fingers strumming notes on their own. Her brother had said something about fear once. She couldn't remember what it was, and she didn't care. In fact, to hell with her brother. She didn't need him. She was doing fine. That brought a smile to her face. Within a month, both she and her brother would be home. She'd be a millionaire, and he wouldn't. For once, she'd be taking care of him. She couldn't wait to see just how good that would feel.

As her confidence grew, so did her ability. Her notes rang out louder, clearer, and by the finish, she received loud applause.

"Yeah, yeah." She set her guitar down, tipping her hat up. "knock it off, I get it."

"Well, Cass, color me impressed!" Milton clapped, "Better than i thought, I'm honestly surprised. From me, you get a nine out of ten."

"Yeah, it was alright," Blaineley shrugged, "a little too twangy for me, though. I'd give it a six out of ten."

"Same recycled country music," Plant scoffed, "...unless of course you take the time to-"

"Plant, if I hear anything else up your stupid viral campaign, I will have security throw you into the literal garbage. Understood?" Milton demanded.

"...yes sir."

"Now. Cass." Milton turned back to the stage. You have a grand total of fifteen points... putting you in second place! You can go and rest easy. You're safe from elimination- well, at least safe from being the Big Loser."

As Cass smirked, walking off stage confidently, Milton turned back to the audience.

"Alright, in a moment we'll have Dane, our final performance of the... hm?" Milton listened intently to his earpiece. "He's not? Well tell him to hurry up, I can only stall so long!"

Backstage, Dane was pestering interns about what song to perform.

"Come on, one of you has to have something!" he insisted. "What kind of music does he like? Does he a favorite song?"  
"I keep telling you, I don't know!" the intern sighed, exasperated. "He's... ugh. He's always listening to that one song, by Aerosmith? 'Don't Want to Close my Eyes' or whatever."

"'Don't Want to Miss a Thing'!" Dane grinned. "Alright, can you get it set up for me?"

"Think so. It'll only take a minute," the intern nodded.

"Perfect! You're my man!" Dane gave him a slap on the shoulder before quickly rushing out to the stage. He paused, leaning forward to catch his breath as Milton watched him, annoyed.

"Took your sweet time," Milton grumbled, sitting down, "I'm tempted to dock you points already. Your performance better be worth it."

"Oh it probably will be... just a second..." Dane glanced back toward the sound equipment, waiting for the song to start.  
"...well?"  
"Just a second!" Dane said again, letting out a sigh of relief as the song began to play.  
Milton sat back as he recognized the tune, brow raised. "Well well well. I see you've gone with the ACTUAL greatest song ever made. Let's hope you don't butcher it."

At this, a quick bolt of fear ran through Dane's body. He took a breath, before beginning to sing in what was perhaps the most angelic voice Milton had ever heard. Milton's jaw practically dropped as he listened, turning to Blaineley, who looked just as stunned.

"That's... that's DANE?" Milton asked, astounded. "I thought Dane was supposed to be the totally untalented one!"

"He WAS the totally untalented one!" Blaineley nodded, "He never said he could sing!"

When Dane hit the chorus, he was met with standing applause, the entire audience on their feet cheering.

"Enough! That's enough!" Milton shouted, getting to his feet, "Ten out of ten!"

"Perfect ten!' Blaineley agreed, standing up and clapping.

Plant sniffled, wiping tears from his eyes. "That's... that's beauti... ten out of ten! Hundred out of a hundred!"

"Dane wins!" Milton shouted, stepping on stage, applauding. "A perfect thirty!"

"I won?" Dane asked, surprised, before shaking his head. "I mean... yeah, I totally won!" He threw his microphone down, cheering. "Take THAT, mom!"

"Dane, you... I think you have potential to be the next big thing," Milton said, holding out a hand. "I've always thought of getting into music- when this is all over, how'd you like to be the first official signee to 'Millionaire Music', hm?"

Dane took his hand, totally stunned. "Signed? To your... but I'm not even that good!"

"Oh. You're that good." Milton grinned, looking Dane over, a plan already formulating in his head. "And with a little polish, you'll be even-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

The applause stopped when the doors slammed open, Geoff walking on stage. The crowd let out a gasp, Blaineley attempting to slink out of view.

"Oh boy," she groaned, wondering how fast she could run to the door if need be.

"Milton, Blaineley is crazy!" Geoff shouted, pointing. "You'll never believe that she-"

"-is wearing that dress with those heels, am I right?" Milton laughed, thinking as quickly as he could. He was met with some confused laughter from the audience, but no one was more confused than Geoff.

"What? No! She-"

"-is going to stay right here, on stage, while you and I have a talk," Milton finished again, quickly putting an arm around Geoff and guiding him backstage. Dane stood on stage, looking around awkwardly.

"Uh... no biggie!" He called, "I'll just wait here!"

Backstage, Geoff shoved Milton away, annoyed. "What was that about?"

"Preventing an incident that could wreck all of our careers," Milton hissed, "Now, I'm perfectly willing to listen to you Geoff, but be reasonable about this."

"There's nothing reasonable ABOUT this- Blaineley kept me locked in a closet for like a week!" Geoff told him, genuinely angry, "She's lost it, she's-"

"Geoff. I understand you're angry." Milton cut him off once more, this time calmly. upon learning of Geoff's disappearance, he had imagined a dozen different scenarios, preparing for each of them. He was glad to see it was nowhere near as bad as he originally feared. "But let me explain something to you. If you make a big scene and expose Blaineley, this show? It goes away. This studio is treading on thin ice. Production will halt, contestants will be brought to court to testify against the charges we'll have to raise against Blaineley, not to mention what it will do to MY image."

"Your image? That's all you're worried about, dude?" Geoff asked, disgusted.

"No. Here's what I'm worried about." Milton gestured out to the stage, where Dane stood. "These kids. They left their homes looking for fame, for opportunity. Like you did years ago. If you go public with this, you'll take that from them. Not just the money, but the experience, the adventure. If you hadn't stayed with Camp TV all those years, you wouldn't have the money you have now. You wouldn't have the FIANCE you have now."

At this, Geoff's mood softened. He wasn't generally a vengeful person to begin with, though his mind had been made up as he entered the studio. This, however... made him reconsider. "But... she can't just get away with..."

"She won't," Milton assured him, "I'll make you a deal. Your silence. Allow me to discipline Blaineley, privately and quietly. In return, I get to keep the show going, these contestants get to finish their adventure properly, and you? Well, I'll tell you what. You do me this favor, and I'll pay for your wedding. As big as you want."

"Dude... really?"

Milton pulled a checkbook out of his pocket, and a pen from the other. "Just tell me how many zeros to put."

"..." Geoff went silent, thinking carefully, before nodding. "Alright, man. You've got a deal."

"Good," Milton smiled, "I knew you'd see reason. Now get out there. You're taking over as the sole host of Reality Rush. Blaineley's about to be dismissed.

~o.0.o~

The punishment was swift and merciful- much more merciful than Blaineley expected or deserved. All Milton had told her was, "you're fired. Get out, and let's avoid each other in the future." A few years ago, she might have come back for revenge, but now, she realized the fault was her own. And though she had dirt on Milton, the dirt he had on her was far more severe. She knew better than to poke the hornet's nest. In the end, she made a swift exit out of the back of the building and into a cab. For a while, she sat in back seat, scrolling through her phone to make arrangements. For a while, she stopped, staring at the "J" section of her contacts, before sighing and continuing to scroll. Maybe, just maybe, it'd be better for her to ditch her old life; start new, maybe get a job as a cashier or a waitress.

Somehow, she doubted that would happen.  
Backstage, the contestants gathered around,, confused as Geoff explained the situation to them.

"So... you were sick this entire time?" Glimmer asked, unconvinced.  
"Uh huh, that's right," Geoff nodded, "totally sick, dude! Probably should slow down on the mexican food next time, right?"  
"Right- but where'd Blaineley go?" Winston asked.  
"Family emergency," Geoff said quickly, having rehearsed the story with Milton, "I wasn't totally cleared to come back yet, but I had to to fill in for her! But I'm glad to be back, dudes!"

"Glad to have you back, too!" Glimmer cheered, hugging him.

Geoff pried her away uncomfortably, before saying, "Alright. Kinda awkward now, Glimmer, because you are tonight's Big Loser since you scored the least."  
"Which isn't even my fault!"

"Okay, okay! So, all of you quickly go into your dressing rooms and place your votes, then we'll read the results live and have the elimination challenge!"

Winston smiled to himself as the contestants went to cast their votes.  
CONFESSIONAL: Winston

And Glimmer is the big loser. Perfect. Everything is coming together!

END CONFESSIONAL

Soon enough, everyone was gathered on stage, waiting to hear the results.

"Well dudes, the votes are in," Geoff began, "Glimmer, you'll be going up against none other... than CASS!"

CONFESSIONAL: Winston

Well, I don't like to look at voting for her so much as a betrayal as... an insurance policy. ONE of us was going to be on the chopping block tonight, and I wasn't going to let it be me.

END CONFESSIONAL

Cass scowled, stepping forward. "Whatever. I ain't afraid of glitter-bitch over there."

"Excuse me?!" Glimmer moved forward, but was quickly held back by Flash.

"Dudes, just keep it chill, keep it chill!" Geoff told them. "Alright, your challenge tonight is pretty basic. In keeping with the theme of performing, and Winston's earlier magic show, you'll be... escaping from straight jackets!"

"How is THAT basic?" Cass demanded.  
"Hey, I said basic, not easy, bro. Interns?"

Harold and Eva quickly came out, outfitting Cass and Glimmer, the two girls glaring at each other.

"I'm gonna send you home for Harper!" Glimmer snapped as her jacket was tightened around her.  
"Whatever. Be glad to be ridda' you either way," Cass growled.

Once the two were strapped in, Geoff got between them, giving each girl a nod, before shouting, "START!"

As Cass struggled aimlessly, Glimmer smirked, going to work.  
"Jokes' on you," she smiled proudly, "I happen to have EXPERIENCE with these things!"

"That doesn't surprise-" Cass sarcasm quickly switched to fear when it hit her she had a very real chance of going home that night. Cass continued to struggle, eyes widening when she saw Glimmer's jacket loosening. In a moment of panic, the cowgirl rushed forward, shoulder-checking Glimmer off the stage and on to the ground.

"Ow- HEY!" Glimmer struggled just to get to her feet, Cass taking a breath and finally, finally starting to get loose. Geoff made a move to reprimand Cass, but Milton stopped it.  
"I'll allow it," the CEO said simply.

Just as Glimmer got to her feet, Cass let out a sigh of relief, puling her jacket over her head and throwing it down at her feet as the crowd booed.  
"DONE!"

"Cheater!" Glimmer shouted, struggling to get up on stage, "I oughta-"  
"Good thing she's still in the jacket," Milton mused, "security, take her away."  
Two security officers quickly grabbed Glimmer, beginning to drag her away.  
"What- wait!" She protested, "i have to say goodbye first, I have to- DANE! FLASH! FRIENDSHIP CLUUUUUUUUUUUB!"

"Take care Glimmer!" Dane waved, "Thanks for your help! I think I'll be okay though because I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be a rock star or something!"

"That was totally bogus Glimmer, you had her!" Flash called.  
"Just- ah! Just remember guys! You have to stay true to yourselves and your friends, otherwise- GAH!"  
Glimmer was quickly yanked out of view, the crowd still booing.  
"Well, that's it everyone," Milton began, "we hope you enjoyed our live show, tune in next time to see what happens next on Reality Rush: The Millon Dollar Express!"  
A while later, the four contestants sat, silently, in the dinner carriage, only looking up when they heard the door slide open, Geoff stepping inside.  
"Alright dudes," he began, "let's talk about the finale!"  
(A/N: Ouch, slightly rushed ending aside, this elimination was no more pleasant for me than it was last time. I'm sorry this took so long, but I hope the length made up for the delay. I'm... sort of happy, sort of not with how this chapter came out. the only thing I outright dislike is a portion of the challenges, the one that pertained to singing. I can't use copyrighted lyrics on fanfiction, hence why it was a bit rushed, but i couldn't cut the scene either, and you'll see why later. Though, I did cut a scene with Sarge last minute. I hope you enjoyed, and there's only two episodes left- sound off with your predictions in the reviews! Thanks for reading, see you all next time!)


End file.
